The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT
by Fruity Robins
Summary: What if 16 fanfiction writers with 16 different writing styles got together to write one big Fruits Basket fanfic?
1. New Challenges by Inachan

_**THE FURUBA ROUND ROBIN FIC PROJECT  
by the FRUITY ROBINS  
**_  
July 11, 2004  
**_Chapter 1: New Challenges  
_**by Ina-chan  
  
**Genre:** "Slice of Life" Comedy  
**How long it took to write:** 4 agonizing frickin' hours! A life sentence for someone with my attention span! . I'm quite proud of myself. Now... on with the story...  
  
"This is your first, isn't it?"   
  
Her cheerful voice was dripping with syrupy sweetness. The sincerity of her smile seemed as genuine as the sympathetic look in her eyes. He couldn't help but return her sentiments with a small polite smile... even though smiling was really the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.  
  
"Well, don't worry, sweetie. When I was in my first, I was just as nervous. Don't worry, that's the reason I'm here. Just follow my lead and you'll breeze right through it. So if you need help, just let Auntie Saori know, oooo-kay?"  
  
He gave the older woman a silent appreciative nod and meekly followed her frumpy mass through the building's halls and corridors. He made a silent prayer of gratitude when she continued on with her non-stop chatter without expecting any answers from him. He automatically tuned out her sweet syrupy voice and concentrated on trying hard to avoid the curious and amused looks those they passed. He bowed his head self-consciously and averted his eyes to look ahead... He should be used to this by now, people staring at him... watching him. While he did a good job of acting like it didn't bother him, there was still a part, deep inside of him, that couldn't shake off those old insecure feelings that people were measuring him up to see if he was meeting their expectations. Even if those feelings should actually be the other way around.  
  
Then again, these people didn't know who he was... let alone know that they were working for his family.   
  
"Hmmm... looks like the evening crew is going home. It may take a while to wait for the elevator."   
  
"Ele...vator...?" He echoed absently. EVENING CREW? The boy's eyes widened in fear as the words registered in his head. Being pushed around in a crowded elevator was definitely not a situation he wanted to be in at any given time, "Uhmm... if you don't mind, Saori-san... I would prefer to take the stairs. I... uh... would like to start as early as possible." Nice save.   
  
The older woman blinked at him blankly, before breaking into a very pleased smile, "Well now. What an enthusiastic busy bee you are! I like that! Enthusiasm is the key to a productive team. I was wondering why the President would take it upon himself to hire someone for such a position... no offence sweetie. But seeing you... to be quite honest, I had some doubts. My first impression when you walked through that door... well you didn't seem the type who would do something like this. But now, seeing that sure-fire enthusiasm in you. I'm absolutely sure. You are a wish come true! Hahahahaha!!!"   
  
"Ahahaha..." He forced out a half-hearted laugh, and let another grateful silent prayer to the heavens when the older woman led him to the stairwell.   
  
_/Be careful of what you wish for.../_ He silently sighed to himself, trying to keep his thoughts from reflecting on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that he was finally here... and finally saw the reality of what he will be doing for the next few hours... He could feel twinges of an anxiety attack gnawing at the corners of his consciousness. No wonder Akito gave his permission. His lips thinned into a hard line as his thoughts sourly turned at the Souma Family Head, _/He must have instructed them to do this. I bet he's laughing his head off in satisfaction.... the sadistic son of a.../   
_  
He gave himself a swift mental kick. There was absolutely no way he was going to back off now. He knew that Akito didn't believe that he could do this. Nobody in his family believed that he could. Especially Shigure. The stupid dog even started a betting pool. To make things worse, everyone seemed to be more than happy to participate. Even Haru! EVEN HARU OF ALL PEOPLE!!! He could already imagine Shigure's triumphant grin if he quit before he even started. There was more at stake here than proving his family wrong. It was a matter of personal pride as well. He needed to prove to himself that he could do this. He fought very hard to get as far as this, so there was no way he was going to give up now.   
  
It actually started right after the winter term and just before the new spring term started. They were entering the third and final year of their high school life. His term in the student council has finished, as all the third years will give up all after school activities in preparation for their college entrance examinations. Of course, unlike his classmates, he pretty much determined that attendance to cram school would pretty much be a waste of time in his part... so he was actually looking forward to a long stretch of after school idleness. On top of that, the Student Council gave him a taste of responsibility and relative independence that he was not ready to give up yet. That's why he thought of it... that's why he proposed it one Sunday evening... and that's why Kyou almost drowned on a bottle of Pocari Sweat (TM) while Shigure gave everyone seated around the table an instant shower via the tea that spurted out of his nose.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea," Honda-san commented soon after, when everyone recovered from the shock of the news, "I'll support you all the way, Yuki-kun!"  
  
If there was one person in the world that he could depend on, it would be Honda-san. He flashed her a grateful smile before facing Shigure's skeptical scowl.  
  
"I admit that it sounds great," Shigure replied, "But we're talking about 'Yuki-kun' here. The same Yuki-kun who can't even make a paper crane to save his life."  
  
"I've already proven myself with the student council," Yuki protested in annoyance  
  
"Yuki-kun, school is one thing, the realities of the real world is another story," Shigure said patiently, "You've never worked a single day in your life."  
  
"And we all know that he never will anyway," Kyou muttered sarcastically, "Not with his bright and shining future waiting for him after graduation..."  
  
"But... but everyone has to start from somewhere, right?" Honda-san interrupted suddenly, before the rat could retort to the cat's comment with more than just a dirty look, "I'm sure that Yuki-kun will do very well if he was given the chance."  
  
"It's not that, Tooru-kun," Shigure explained, "You know how dangerous it is for a jyuunishi to just even walk outside. It's already a miracle that nothing happened so far in your school. That's why all the jyuunishi either work in isolation or just within the Souma Family. Besides... regardless of anything else, you'll still need to get Akito's permission."  
  
All he could do was silently frown at his cousin's reasoning. It was true... all the planning and all the arguing would be useless without Akito's permission. And they all pretty much knew what Akito's reply would be...   
  
"You'll get it. If Yuki-kun tries hard, I'm sure Akito-san will understand your feelings and Akito-san will give his permission," Honda-san stated firmly, her hands fisted in strong determination  
  
"Y-yes..." Yuki nodded, a little hesitantly, but completely carried away by the energy of her optimism  
  
"And if everything fails, Yuki-kun can always have a temper tantrum until Akito gives in like the last time," Shigure suggested cheerily before falling over unconscious as a flying yunomi sailed in the air and made a perfect landing right between his eyes  
  
Of course, it was Honda-san's unyeilding optimism that won through eventually. To everyone's disbelief, Akito did give his permission... with two conditions of course. The first was that the job must not compromise the secret of the family curse and the second was that his employment had to be under a company owned by the Souma Family. Thanks to Momiji and Momiji's father... Yuki Souma, age 17, will be spending three times a week after school in his brand-spanking- new-after-school-part-time-job as an "Archived Data Processor".  
  
"Well, this is it. This is what we fondly call as 'the dungeon'. It sounds intimidating, but I personally think it sounds very romantic. This cozy little nook is where you will be working... I'm afraid that there has been a backlog since we can't keep people to work down here. The last temp who was here quit after two hours. Though I don't blame them. I actually admire your courage for accepting this position. No offense, but this has got to be the worst job in the building. Usually, they give this job to temps that piss off... oops, excuse my French... "rub management the wrong way" during the interviews. Haha... so who did you anger to get this job?"  
  
"I don't know... God?" He replied weakly as he stared at the mountain-high pile of cluttered files and boxes in front of him. It was close to the truth anyway.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's funny! You are such a funny funny boy! I like that. A sense of humour is the key to a happy disposition. A happy disposition is a happy worker. Well, then... I suppose for now, you can start by sorting out these folders. Each folder has a barcode sticker on it. All you have to do is scan them with your portable scanner... like so... beeep... This is so amazing. It's hard to believe that something that looks like a toy can recording the info in your laptop AND also tell you which section the file will go. And this little diagram over here tells you which section is which. All the shelves and cabinets are labeled appropriately. Isn't technology amazing? When I was your age, we had to file everything by hand."  
  
The smile froze on his lips as he listened to the older woman recount her early employment experiences. His eyes darted around the room like a caged animal. The doubts that started lingering back when he scanned his surroundings while he was following his mentor through the narrow corridors in between the almost endless rows of shelves and filing cabinets in the vast, dimly lit, windowless, cluttered, dusty-smelling office basement were now crashing down on him in full force. The mountainous stack of neglected files stared back at him menacingly... almost mockingly.  
  
"What have I gotten myself in to?" He mumbled under his breath  
  
"Oh, before I forget. Here is a two way radio, your connection to the outside world. And let me tell you, this place removes all sense of time. Stay here long enough, you wouldn't even know if it's day or night. So make sure you keep track of time with your watch, and your breaks, okay? Cellphones don't work down here. That radio is connected to security, make sure that you keep it on your person at all times. We wouldn't want a repetition of Hiroga-san's tragedy. Poor soul."  
  
"What... happened...?" Yuki's eyes widened at the revelation   
  
"Oh... Hiroga-san was the last permanent person who worked here. He was a rather odd person, who kept odd hours. And back then, no one really came down here except him. That's why it was really a shock when they found him. Apparently he was trying to retrieve some files from the top shelf in the shredding section. He slipped off the ladder and the doctors said that he probably broke his neck. To make things worse, he was buried under all those "to be shredded" files. They didn't find him until a few weeks later when he started to... smell."  
  
_ /Things not to use and places not to visit in the near future: ladders and the shredding section/_ Yuki noted silently to himself  
  
"Don't let that bother you though. It was a long time ago, and the place was thoroughly sanitized. Well, I'll leave you to work now. Once in a while, you might find a file retrieval request in your IN box..."  
  
"IN box?" the boy echoed in puzzlement  
  
"It should be right there, somewhere on your desk."  
  
"There's a desk in there?" Yuki eyed the clutter in front of him in disbelief  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You are SO funny. I really am glad that you're working with us. I will check on how you're doing later, oooo-kay?"  
  
With that, Yuki Souma, age 17, Archived Data Processor (a.k.a. Enslaved Filing Clerk)... puffed his cheeks as he allowed himself some time to mentally absorb the reality of the situation he was in, as he stood there alone and surveyed his surroundings.   
  
"It's not too bad. It actually looks a lot neater than Shigure's room," Yuki said aloud to comfort himself, "I can do this. I am NOT going to lose to a pile of paperwork that will probably never see the light of day again."  
  
He knew he could stick to this. Honda-san had faith that he would be able to do this as well. He was going to prove Shigure wrong by getting through the end of his first day then go home together with Honda-san with a big smile on his face as proof of a job well done. He made a silent note to make sure to thank Momiji again for small favours. Momiji was probably the one responsible for setting up his hours to make sure it was the same days as Honda-san's. While it was probably more out of convenience, he was thankful at least that he had Honda-san's sympathetic company to look forward to at the end of what looked like was going to be a very long shift. He let out a deep breath and lightly patted his cheeks to psych himself up. With one hand holding his scanner ready, he reached out with the other to pick up the first file from the pile... only to watch the mountainous clutter to become an avalanche on its slope and scatter on the floor.  
  
Mocking him...  
  
Again...   
  
"Crap."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
To be continued by The Black Rose  
  
Author's Squawk:  
  
First off, thank you very much to the FURUBA Round Robin group! A brave group of people I'm excited to be working with! Very big thanks to Adria, who very kindly made all the grammar corrections in this fic.   
  
Some pop culture and background notes...   
  
Pocari Sweat (TM) is something like Gatorade (TM). It's ionized water for athletes, and it tastes very nice when its ice cold. It's sweet and salty, like ripe grapefruit with a little bit of salt to taste. Yummy. But I think it's yucky when it's room temperature or warm... it tastes like sweat! sweatdrops Anywayz, if you have a japanese grocery near your place, they usually carry this. It's available via bottle or powdered (like Kool-Aid).  
  
The basement story is loosely based on a mixture of several people's real life experiences. Yes, my first real summer job was as a temp filing clerk. The basement was where someone I knew worked (he filed the city's blueprints)...and it was creepy. It's so isolated from the outside world that you completely lose sense of time! No one died there, though... but there was this one guy who had a nervous breakdown... And legend has it, there was a certain couple in the office who did something very naughty down there... shudder  
  
passes the baton to Rose Rose has kindly accepted her challenge, and I'm very excited and am looking forward to where this story will go!  
  
Ja!  
Ina-chan 


	2. The Dungeon by Rose

**_THE FURUBA ROUND ROBIN FIC PROJECT  
by the FRUITY ROBINS_**

_Chapter 2: The Dungeon  
_by Rose  
  
Genre: Horror  
  
Yuki watched the landslide of files plunge to their death and hit the floor with a loud ka-thunk! Papers capitalized on the downward momentum and made a mad dash for freedom. Most didn't get very far. Just far enough to congregate outside their usual jackets with no clues as to which folder they belonged in.  
  
The new Archived Data Processor in the so-called "dungeon" sighed. Great. Just, well, great.  
  
"Yooooo-hoooo!" Auntie Saori's high pitched,fingernails-on-a-chalkboard voice called out. It echoed strangely in the basement.  
  
Yuki looked up to the top of the stairs and swallowed. Oh,tell me she didn't see. He cringed, waiting for her to tell him to clean up the mess or that he was fired or—  
  
"I have to lock the door while you're in here. Just thought I'd let you know, honey – just in case. If you need out, just radio security. And like I said before, I will be back to check on you. So be busy busy busy until then. Toodle poodles!"  
  
The door closed, taking the specter of bright light with it. Yuki let out the breath he had been holding. She didn't see the folders—Wait a minute! LOCKED IN? His heart sped up to a gallop and all the blood drained from his head. The student council president dropped whatever it was he was holding in his hands and tore up the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Don't lock me in here!" He grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door. He tugged and pulled, but the metal panel didn't move. "Come back! Why do you have to lock me in?!" He shook the doorknob and pounded on the door.  
  
"Let me out!"

* * *

Shigure stepped into the living room just as Tohru shut the coat closet door. Her long brown hair swayed back and forth; her left arm reached for the dangling arm of her jacket. It took her a couple of tries before she succeeded in pulling it on over her work clothes.  
  
"You're still here."  
  
She whirled around. "Oh! Hi Shigure. Yeah, I'm still here. But I was just about to leave."  
  
"I would have thought you'd have gone by now."  
  
She glanced down at the ground. "No. I had planned to go with Yuki, his shift started earlier than mine, but I thought--"  
  
"You thought you'd go together." He smiled at the young girl.  
  
"Yeah." She looked up. Her brow was pinched and her eyes seemed to plead with him. "It was his first day, and I wanted to cheer him on, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
Her face fell. "My boss at the office said that he wouldn't pay me for the hours. Kyou forbid me to go and work for free, and I think it's the first time he and Yuki agreed on anything."  
  
Shigure chuckled. "They just don't want to see you being taken advantage of. That's all."  
  
"I know, I know." Tohru heaved a sigh. "They care about me. And that's so wonderful!" A hint of a smile played with the corner of her mouth before her head lowered and he could only see the top of her head. "But it can also be kind of lonely."  
  
The novelist stepped forward and patted her on the shoulder. "Ah. Well, I'm sure there will be other days when you and Yuki can walk together to work." He lowered his voice. "Assuming he lasts that long."  
  
He won't last an entire shift.  
  
"Oh!" Her head snapped up, her expression was lively once again. "But he will, he will! I know he will."  
  
The novelist grinned and couldn't help but laugh a little at her serious expression. "Relax, relax. I was only teasing. Of course Yuki will continue working at his new job." He blinked several times like he was trying to staunch some outpouring of emotion and then put on his 'parental' face.  
  
"His first job." Shigure summoned a few tears for show. "I can remember when he was just this big, and now he and Kyou are all grown up." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes.  
  
"Can it." Kyou's no-nonsense tone called out from the other room. "I can hear your whimpering all the way on the roof."  
  
Shigure continued blubbering. "And this is the thanks I get." He threw an arm up over his forehead. The cat stepped into the living room carrying a carton of milk.  
  
"I cook and clean and provide a roof over your heads--"  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kyou pointed his free hand at his cousin. "You don't cook or clean anything around here, that's why we have a house keeper! And I never asked for this roof over my head, you forced me to come stay here with you and that damn rat!"  
  
"He's in a mood." Shigure waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
Tohru tilted her head. "It looks like it's going to rain."  
  
"Oh. Yeah." That explains it.  
  
The young girl glanced over her shoulder then back at the other occupant in the living room. "Kyou, are you feeling okay? I know that…" She swallowed, and Shigure saw deep lines appear in her face.  
  
"I know that when it rains--"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work or somethin'?" Kyou oh-so-subtly changed the topic of the conversation. "You and that damn Yuki are supposed to be playin' part time job--"   
  
"Kyou. " Shigure growled. "Enough. Tohru works hard at her job."  
  
He saw the orange-haired boy's shoulders slump forward a bit. "I know, I know. I just… I need to--"  
  
Tohru took the few steps needed to bring her closer to Kyou. "You need to rest." She cradled his free hand between both of hers palms. He stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
She gazed back. "When the weather gets like this, you know you're not supposed to overdo it."  
  
His hand slid from her grasp and he sagged almost into a doubled-over position - like a marionette with loosened strings. "Yeah."  
  
She moved closer and picked up his left arm like she was going to put it over her shoulder. "Here, let me hel--"  
  
"Tohru, aren't you going to be late to work?" Shigure interrupted before she could turn Kyou into a cat.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She dropped the orange-haired boy's arm and spun around. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she quickly brought up her wrist to check the time. "You're right!" She turned back to Kyou. "But I can't just--"  
  
"Leave him to me." The novelist shooed the girl towards the door. "I'll make sure he gets some rest."  
  
Kyou lifted his head and managed a weak glare. "You. And… What. Army?"  
  
"Bye!" Shigure sang; he all but pushed Tohru out onto the porch. "Be safe!"  
  
The young girl hurried off. The novelist looked up at the gathering clouds in the sky. "I think we're in for a storm."  
  
He glanced back at Kyou. He seemed to have recovered some of his strength and was dragging up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"Get some rest, Kyou." Shigure hollered after his younger cousin. The orange-haired boy disappeared from view.  
  
"She may need someone to walk her home and you're useless in that condition."  
  
"SHUT UP!" A door slammed shut and Shigure winced. The entire ceiling shook with the vibration.  
  
He brought a hand up to cover his eyes. "Don't wreck my house."

* * *

Yuki sat down on the top of the steps and buried his head in his hands. "This was a mistake. Why did I ever think this could possibly be a good idea?"  
  
Something wet touched the back of his neck and he sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, and found it was damp. Sweat trickled down the side of his cheek. "It's hot in here." His eyes glanced around the dim interior of the basement, and he finally got a good look - or as good a look as the lack of light allowed.  
  
Shadows filled the vast, underground space. The air lay like a wool blanket - hot and dusty - over the room. Grey, concrete steps slunk along the wall from the elevated door to the basement floor using a single iron rail on the right-hand side as a crutch.  
  
Bare cement fused with the bottom of the stairs, and opened into what should have been a wide open area, but was littered with office equipment, shelves, files, paper, shelves, shelves, and more shelves. A lone filing cabinet stood in the far corner of the room. The desk in the center of the workspace - Yuki couldn't even see the top for all the manila folders and papers. The mess he made earlier still formed a manila swamp with white froth at the foot of the desk.  
  
"What am I doing? I'm too different. I'm too weird to make it in the real world. Is that why you let me, Akito? So I would learn this lesson?" He bent forward and rested his head where his forearms lay across his knees.  
  
"And I realized that's why she worked so hard. She did it for me. That's why I have to finish high school. I can't give up."  
  
"My motto is: Never give up!" She smiled wide as she curled both hands into fists, her dark eyes dancing in the sunlight.  
  
The student council president stood up and descended the stairs to begin his new job.

* * *

"Hi, I'm here!" Tohru announced as she entered the office building for her shift. The clouds overhead had collected into a fierce-looking storm. Lightning split the air a moment before the loud BOOM! of thunder rattled the windows on the outside door. Tohru gulped and moved towards the back room so she could clock in and get to work.  
  
I wonder how Yuki's doing.  
  
She opened her locker and placed her small duffle bag inside. Another crack of thunder sounded from outside and shook the metal door in her hand. Tohru felt tiny shivers climb up her spine. I hope Kyou is getting some rest. This weather is so hard on him.  
  
The young girl closed the door and spun the lock. "Well. I guess it's time to get to work!"  
  
An hour later...  
  
Tohru raced around the corner. Her left sneaker came down on the freshly-mopped section of tile and—  
  
"AIIIIEEEEEEE!" Her foot slipped, she sped up. For a moment, she was flying across the room! The ceiling passed in front of her eyes, and then the floor came up too quickly to greet the back of her head. Light flickered and went out.  
  
"Tohru, you should be more careful." Her mother picked a smaller version of Tohru off the ground and held her close. Was she six then? Maybe seven.  
  
"If something were to happen to you…"  
  
'I know, mom. I just…don't think sometimes. I knew the floor was wet. I saw you mop it.'  
  
"You're so precious. I love you, dear. And I'll always be watching over you."  
  
Her mother's image began to fade.  
  
'Mom! Don't go!'  
  
"Shhhhh. I'll always be—" Mom's voice went silent.  
  
"Tohhhhru, wake up! This is no time to be taking a nap."  
  
The girl opened her eyes. A blond blur peered down at her. Someone had her hand and was patting it gently. She was vaguely aware of a softness underneath her head.   
  
"Tohru! We were so worried."  
  
Light hurt…Her eyelids slid shut.  
  
"Come on, open your eyes, Tohru!" It was a young voice. One she recognized. But the boy she knew was shouting. Her brow twitched; her head was throbbing. Light stung when she tried to crack open her eyelids again and fried segments of her brain.  
  
"Tohruuuu!"  
  
Her eyes flew open. "Mom-Momiji?"  
  
The younger Sohma grabbed her shoulders. "Tohru! Are you hurt? Can you move?"  
  
"Momiji." She blinked rapidly. "Wh-why, what are you doing here?" Someone was playing the drums on her skull, and she wished they would stop.  
  
"I came to visit Papa. I saw you slip and tried to catch you, but…" He glanced away. "I'm sorry, Tohru. I let you fall and get hurt."  
  
"Uhhh…. Momiji." She placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay. I'm a tough girl, and besides, it really was my own fault."  
  
Momiji shook his head.  
  
"I was the one who mopped the floor, and you know…" Tohru forced herself to chuckle. "…dummy me…"  
  
Two older ladies, her coworkers, peered down at her. Momiji extended a hand and helped Tohru to a sitting position.  
  
"Are you all right?" The brown-haired lady, Ginny, asked. "What on earth were you running for?"  
  
Tohru blinked. "Wh-why was I running?" She tried to think back. Pain jabbed needles into the back of her head. And her memory… it was like sifting through several layers of cotton fuzzing over her brain.  
  
"I…I don't know."

* * *

The basement wasn't a dungeon, it was a sauna. Sweat formed beads on Yuki's forehead and began to form entire rivers down the side of his face. He pulled the trigger on the scanner and it flashed the number up on the laptop screen.  
  
"Searching…" It sang a tin-sounding note every time it located the section where the file belonged. He had already arranged the manila wilderness and made piles based on which area the folder needed to go to.  
  
A lone, slim jacket sat in the "IN" box, waiting to go to the shredding section.  
  
I'm not going there alone.  
  
A drop landed on the top file in the stack that was the "to-be-sorted" stack. Yuki rolled his eyes and checked his watch.  
  
It's only been an hour.  
  
He dropped the scanner on the table and slumped over the desk. "This heat is unbearable." He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and ended up partially slicking back his hair. The president of the student council groaned.  
  
"Enough is enough."  
  
He picked up the radio and pressed the TALK button. "Hello?" Static hissed as he released the button. Yuki waited a few seconds. He talked into it again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The radio crackled; a deep male voice answered. "Security."  
  
Oh thank God. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "The basement is uncomfortably warm. Would it be possible to turn on the air conditioning?"  
  
He waited for a response.  
  
The radio remained silent. Yuki stared at it, knowing any second, it would speak to him. Were they mad at his request? They needed to come down here and try to get work done in this stifling,stagnant atmosphere. He was just about to hit the button and talk again, when a sound began just over the top of his head.  
  
It was a low, grating rumble that grew louder and louder-like a dragon unfurling its wings; metal scales scraped against each other, shrieking through what had to be ducts in the building's ventilation system. Yuki threw the radio down on the desk to cover his ears.  
  
A burst of hot air came down directly on his head; plumes of smoke entered the room with it. The high-pitched whine turned over into the deep chugging of a locomotive engine before cool air finally began to pour into the room.  
  
Yuki let down his hands from over his ears and sagged back onto the metal stool stationed behind his desk. "Good grief. How old is their air conditioning unit?" He leaned over the table,resting his elbows on its surface. "No wonder they didn't want to turn it on."  
  
With the air in the room already at a more reasonable temperature, he reached again for the scanner, then stopped. His mouth twisted. Yuki picked up the radio again.  
  
"Thank you very much." He spoke into the unit. The president of the student council paused for a moment.  
  
But there was no reply. He sighed, grabbed the bar code scanner and went back to logging files and making piles. Once he had been through and located which files went where, he was going to tackle shelving them section by section.  
  
It seemed like the most logical thing to do.  
  
40 Minutes Later…  
  
Logic was a bastard stepchild that needed to be beaten and turned out. Its cousin, common sense was the only reasonable faculty to rely on. Logic was what got him into this mess. Logic said that having a job meant something. That normal people have and go to jobs every day. That if he wanted to have a normal life, he should be able to work a normal job.  
  
Logic also said that locking the door wasn't so bad - if Auntie Saori said it was necessary, it must be. And logic also believed that if Auntie Saori said she was coming back, she would. Why would she lie? He couldn't stay there for the rest of his life - locked in the basement. And no normal, logical person would even attempt to lock him away. Logically, Yuki would have people who would come looking for him. Logically, someone would have to feed him…  
  
Common sense, however, had a different story. Common sense said that normal people don't have jobs where guys died in a basement referred to as a dungeon. Common sense was also skeptical of the need to lock the door, and his supervisor's intent to return.  
  
But common sense's biggest issue right now was with the fact that the room's temperature had dropped by what had to be thirty degrees - without any indication that the air conditioning unit was close to being finished with its job.  
  
That and the fact that after his one call to get the A/C turned on, security had stopped responding when he tried to radio in.  
  
Yuki rubbed his hands together and blew warm air against them. His fingers were red and raw; they ached and weren't nearly as agile as when there was actually blood in them.  
  
"It's s-s-summer, and I'm f-f-freezing." He crossed his arms, tucking his hands under his shoulders and hunched over the table. His entire body shuddered.  
  
Yuki lay his head down on the desk. "S-s-she's right. Th-this is the w-w-worst job…"

* * *

Tohru tried to stand up; pain shot through the back of her head and lodged behind her eye. "Owwwww. My head."  
  
"You need to stay put, dear," Linda said.  
  
"But I…I'm all right. I need to finish--" She raised up to her knees and made another effort to get up. The world tilted beneath her and she knelt back down.  
  
"Tohru, I'll finish your work for you. Please, just rest for a bit. And when we're done, I'll walk you home, ok, Tohru?" Momiji smiled, but shadows still hung across his eyes.  
  
"She can rest in the breakroom until you finish up," Ginny said.  
  
Linda nodded and grabbed the mop that was resting against the wall. "Take it easy, dear. We can handle it without you. Your friend was a great help last time." She moved down the hall towards the restrooms.  
  
Ginny smiled. "You take care, now." She walked off in the other direction.  
  
Tohru looked up at Momiji. He took her hand again, and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
Her knees felt wobbly and her head throbbed. She tried to blink back tears wobbling in her eyes. He was so concerned. "Don't worry, Momiji. I'll be fine. Really. Thank you so much for doing my work for me and letting me rest."  
  
She took a step and the tricky floor pulled the rug out from under her feet. Momiji grabbed her arm and held her upright. "Let me help you, Tohru."

* * *

It had been two hours and thirty-seven minutes. And Auntie Saori had yet to return. Yuki placed the scanner down on the tabletop and watched his breath leave his body in visible puffs. He wasn't one hundred percent positive, but he was pretty sure this violated labor laws somewhere.  
  
He tried the radio again. "Hello? I'm locked in. It's f-freezing in here." The president of the student council shivered and banged the device down on the desk. "Why did I ever think I could do something normal for once?"  
  
Yuki stood up and walked over to the stairs. "I am not going to freeze to death down here." He started up the steps. The exercise, though short, got his blood moving again, and he didn't feel quite so sluggish. He tried the doorknob again. It was still locked. He rattled it and tried to wrench it free. Yuki stepped back and delivered a well-placed kick at the hinges.  
  
It didn't budge. He pounded and pushed and kicked and jerked; but the door remained still and silent.  
  
He sunk down with his back against it. His breath coming in gasps. "At least I'm not cold anymore." His hands ached all the way to their bones.  
  
"Akito and that stupid cat would laugh at me. Here, like this."  
  
He tried to slow his breathing down from its rapid pace. Yuki brought both legs up against his chest and hugged his knees.  
  
"Is this what happens when I try to do something normal?" He choked, but refused to acknowledge the swirl of emotions that threatened to overtake him - the feeling of wanting to turn on the light or hide in the closet. The desire to curl up in a ball and cry - like he did when he was young. And Akito…  
  
No. He was not that person. He was not afraid. He would not let this place undo him. He was stronger than this. He wouldn't give up.  
  
"I'm not giving up!" He rose to his feet.  
  
"I am NOT giving up!"  
  
The overhead lights flickered and went out. Yuki caught his breath; anger coursed through his body with every beat of his heart.  
  
At first, the sound coming from the computer downstairs… He thought it was shutting off with the loss of power. It clicked and whirred.  
  
"Great. Just great." He felt his way to the iron rail, and leaned on it while he tried to find each step with his foot. The president of the student council made it two stair steps and stopped.  
  
_ Tappity tap tap tappity._  
  
It sounds like…  
  
_ Tap tap click click tappity click.  
_  
Someone typing…  
  
_Tappity tap click tap tap tappity. Whirrrrr. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
_  
Yuki stumbled back and fell to the ground with a thump. There was no mistaking that beep.  
  
The computer was on, and someone or some thing--?  
  
_ Tap tap tappity click tappity tap tap click tappity click tap tap tap tappity click tappity…  
_  
End of Chapter 2


	3. Thundering Silence by Jeva

Chapter 3: Thundering Silence  
by Jeva  
  
Genre: Horror  
  
Thunder rumbled on as Shigure continued to puzzle his way through a particular scene in his newest novel. Normally, all he needed to do for inspiration was listen for sounds of conversations and-or arguments. Now, however, the house was eerily silent, and the storm did little to help with his nerves as he had wanted to have this manuscript ready before Miitchan came to him. He couldn't break tradition.  
  
Now, Shigure always found himself to be a man of ever-lasting patience and, if the case called for it, indifference. That night, though, gave him an unnerved feeling--a foreboding sense of doom. It was a bit silly to think about or dwell on--Thunder and lightning on a night like this is the classic setting for a horror story, after all--but whatever this unthought thought was, it continued to gnaw at his mind.  
  
Silence. In his house, it was usually a good thing--it meant that no one would destroy it because no one was there. He knew Kyou was there, tired out from the storm, of course. That was what made him look concernedly up at the ceiling to the second floor; for no matter how hard he listened, he couldn't hear any noise at all from the cat's room.  
  
He's probably asleep,he thought before looking back to his unfinished work, so there's nothing to worry about.  
  
An especially loud thunder clap made his hand knock over his writing tools. Swearing to himself, the dog retracted his hand and shook it, frowning at his jumpiness. This isn't a horror novel. There's no reason to be jump--  
  
Another thunder clash stole the electricity.  
  
...okay... candles... lamps... check on Kyou upstairs... black-outs happen.  
  
Slowly, he pushed himself up from his seat and groped around, quickly stumbling in the darkness before a flash of light illuminated his position. He then froze and slowly retreated a step as he had somehow completely over-shot the sitting room and ended up in the kitchen. In fact, he had nearly walked right into a hazardly placed knife sitting on the counter in the doorway. He laughed a little, hesitantly stepping back out of the kitchen after putting the knife in a safer position.  
  
Maybe Kyou left it by accident after Tohru left?  
  
Still chuckling to himself, he turned to the laundry room, where the emergency supplies were kept. He would pause whenever he wasn't sure of his path and wait for another flash of lightning to lead him on. By doing it this way, Shigure managed to avoid tripping over the table, running into a wall, stepping on the laundry basket, and hitting his head on the over-head cabinets. These incidents rattled him slightly, but only until he pulled out a latern and lit it.

With the return of his sight, reasoning and sensibility followed. Now. Walking around like that could have been dangerous if you weren't careful. Now that the obstacle of blindness is out of the way...  
  
He started toward and then up the stairs. To cheer himself up slightly, he hummed a little as he headed toward Kyou's room. The dog paused at the door, about to enter, when he heard a noise.Listening carefully, he realized it was coming from Tohru's room.  
  
Okay... maybe... Kyou's awake?he thought slowly as he carefully made his way toward the room. It hardly occurred to him right then that he hadn't heard any noise until that moment. So, he continued on.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" he called with his cheerful voice that he knew annoyed the cat so. Still, he wasn't exactly feeling as cheerful as he sounded. In fact, the continuing storm outside was causing his already tested nerves to slowly wear thin again.  
  
Then a sound and muffled swear coming from Tohru's room made Shigure smile and relax. The dog then giddily went over to the door to the room and slid it open to reveal the very exhausted and now-embarrassed cat standing near a shelf.  
  
"Oi, oi!" said Shigure cheerfully. "Why's Kyou-kun in Tohru-chan's room?"  
  
The orange-haired teenager manage a scowl. "Don't... call her... '-  
chan.'"  
  
The writer smiled innocently. "At least I'm not the one looking around her room!" he stated, allowing himself to have fun with the weakened Kyou. There was now less of a chance that Kyou would actually break his house even though the boy could sometimes find enough strength for it.  
  
"Shut up," muttered the cat distractedly. "I was in the... rat's room too... so don't... think that I was..."  
  
Shigure blinked as the teen leaned tiredly against the wall. "Mou... you should be resting, anyway. Tohru-kun will worry if she hears about this, you know."  
  
Kyou, in a rare moment of non-rebellion, merely replied, "The rain should... stop soon. I... was just looking... for an umbrella--"  
  
Again, the dog blinked. "You could have asked me. I have one, but why are you planning on leaving so soon? While it's still raining, no less."  
  
And what happened to your umbrella?  
  
"Jeez," snapped the cat, irritated, "can't you mind... your own business for once?" He then pushed away from the wall and walked passed the novelist. "Where's the... umbrella?"  
  
"Downstairs, but--"  
  
/Thunk, thunk, thunk!/  
  
"Argh! Damn it!"  
  
Shigure finished as if nothing had happened, "We're in the middle of a black-out and you should be careful with the stairs."  
  
Tap tap tappity click tappity tap tap click tappity click tap tap tap tappity click tappity...  
  
This isn't right... it's just something esle... not a ghost or anything...Yuki thought to himself as he stared in the direction of the computer. He could hear the sounds of someone typing, but because of the lights going out, his sight was limited to the barely glowing light coming from the computer screen. But why would someone be there, anyway? He was locked in alone... right?  
  
Tappity click tap tap tappity.  
  
This is stupid,the rat thought, disgusted with himself. Just because I'm locked in a basement that everyone calls 'the dungeon' where someone had died... and its air conditioning unit could freeze  
a person alive... and the lights went out... none of that means I should start claiming it's a ghost.  
  
...even though... there's no one in here with me...  
  
With a feeling of reined in uncertainty and fear, the teen stood up and cautiously made his way to the bottom of the steps before continuing toward the computer. As he got closer to the machine, the typing seemed to become louder.  
  
TAPPITY TAP TAPPITY TAPPITY CLICK TAP--  
  
The sudden /BEEP/ interrupting the sounds of typing made Yuki jump and shook him from his attempts to keep himself calm. Frozen in his position a few steps away from the computer, the boy then took to the time to reorientate himself as he became unnerved at the sudden silence--  
  
Silence. The typing had stopped.  
  
Okay,Yuki thought shakily to himself as he hesitantly continued  
toward the computer, Let's just... see what's on the computer...  
  
As he began to near the moniter, however, the ever-growing fear of what was in the silent darkness besides himself that had been causing the previous noise made him pause with every step he took. His hesitancy made it take seemingly hours until he finally reached the desk where the computer's moniter sat. As he slowly rounded the desk to see the computer's screen, the teenager began to doubt if he really wanted to see if the typing had just been his imagination or not.  
  
Then, finally, he was standing before the computer screen, but he could only stare at the message that was done in a fashion where slash lines were positioned to make each letter on the screen.  
  
/YOU SHALL PAY/  
  
For the second time that day, Yuki Souma rushed to the door, stumbling up the stairs before hitting his fist against the door. "Let me out! Let me out! This is insane! Let me OUT!""You'll be careful, Kyou-kun?"  
  
The teenager grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Since when did you care? Letting me fall down the stairs..."  
  
The dog made no reply to that, though his smile became just a bit wilted. It had been half an hour since that incident, and Kyou was still sore from the fall--never mind how TIRED he was. Luckily, the storm was almost weathered out, and he was slowly regaining energy. Which was the reason why he was going to Tohru's work to pick her up... and maybe needle the rat some... heh.He needed to get out of there, anyway.  
  
Contrary to most beliefs, Kyou hated sleeping away the day when it rained.  
  
So he headed off, using Shigure's umbrella while his cousin saw him off as if he were worried about the boy's health. Honestly, Kyou wouldn't be surprised if the idiot was just getting ideas for his damned stories. Stupid mutt never learns,he thought darkly to himself as he started through the woods.  
  
Shigure had been puzzled as to why the cat seemed so intent on getting to Tohru so early. Even Kyou couldn't really answer that riddle himself. Despite it still raining and all, he just had felt a need to be there. Maybe it was only because of how Tohru had behaved before she left. He didn't want her worrying over him, so what better way to prove that than proving to her that he was all right and capable of handling himself when he was like this?  
  
...that, or he was making an attempt to do something stupid.  
  
He shook those thoughts out of his mind, not alllowing himself to think thing like that. Just pick up Tohru, get the rat, and leave. That's it. Nothing more than that.  
  
With that in mind, the cat tried not to think of anything. He was too tired to deal with thinking, and it helped speed up his journey as he arrived at Tohru's work place in what seemed to be no time. When he entered the building, he han't counted on seeing Momiji rushing back and forth across the room while elder women smiled at the boy's progress.  
  
Kyou blinked before realizing Tohru wasn't there. "Oi."  
  
The rabbit seemed to freeze at this before he turned to his older cousin, positively beaming. "Ah! Kyou! What are you doing here during the rain?" he asked, seemingly innocent. Kyou knew better.He frowned slightly, his shoulders tensing as the women watched him and murmured things. He pushed any thought of what they were saying out of his mind and gave Momiji a barely-hidden annoyed look. "What are you doing? Isn't that Tohru's job? Where is Tohru? It's almost time to go home."  
  
The blond's eyes and expression saddened a bit. "Tohru fell earlier and--"  
  
Kyou was immediately giving the boy a hard noogie, feeling more worried than he thought he should about what happened to Tohru. "Don't give me that look when you say things like that! Just say what happened!"  
  
"WAAAAH! Kyou's hurting me!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
It seemed as if the women were more inclided to believe the smaller boy. It was lucky, then, that someone decided to ask, "K-Kyou-kun? What are you...?"  
  
Both Momiji and Kyou looked over to see Tohru standing outside the small ring of cleaning women. The teenaged girl's face went red when all attention fell onto her. "That is... I mean..." She nervously poked her forefingers together, looking down.  
  
"Ah! To-ru!" Momiji cried, breaking free from his cousin's hold and hurrying up to the girl's side, concerned. "You shouldn't be wandering around! You did hit your head--"  
  
Tohru smiled disarmingly, which was very unfair in Kyou's opinion. She always managed to convince them of SOMETHING when she did that. He was proven right with her saying, "No need to worry, Momiji-kun. My head feels a lot better. Sorry to make you do my work--"  
  
"No trouble!" chirped the rabbit.  
  
Tohru didn't even seem to notice Kyou again until he stood straight and gave her a withering look accompanied with a frown. The girl sweated slightly at the expression, one usually reserved for when Kyou knew she was doing something she said she wouldn't. "Ah... Kyou-kun... why are you here so late?" she asked, nervous as to what she had done to gain that look.  
  
The orange-haired teen shook his head and sighed. "It's almost time to go home," he answered reluctantly, "so I came to walk you home."  
  
Tohru blinked. "Oh... eh... what about Yuki?"  
  
Prefer to leave him,Kyou thought to himself before sighing and answering aloud, "Fine. We'll get the rat, too. Where is he?"  
  
The girl blinked at him again. "Eh... I don't really..."  
  
Great..."You don't KNOW?"  
  
She started at the sudden snap. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she quickly said but stopped when Kyou sighed again.  
  
Momiji then said, irritated with his cousin, "You shouldn't get mad at To-ru! It's not her fault Auntie Saori didn't tell her!"  
  
Kyou rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine. Whatever. Where's this Auntie person?"  
  
"Is someone looking for me?" a painfully cheerful, syrupy voice said from behind Kyou, who could feel himself actually bristle at the sound. Warely, he turned to see the woman known as Auntie Saori, who smiled warmly at him like he was her favorite nephew even if he had no idea who she was. "Oh! You're looking for that sweet boy who just got hired, am I right? Our new dungeon master?"  
  
The woman laughed at her own joke. What the hell is this woman on?  
  
"Come on, follow me, dears," said the woman. "It's time to unlock the door now, then!"  
  
She started off, leaving the three of them watching her uncertainly. Momiji then said brightly, as if they hadn't just ran into an overly sweet woman who had a weird sense of humor, "You two go on! I'll finish To-ru's work!"  
  
"Ah!" Tohru shouted, alarmed at the act of kindness. "No no no! I can stay here and--eh? Kyou-kun?"  
  
Kyou had taken her by the arm and was now following the annoying Auntie Saori. "Let Momiji do it. You're insulting him by objecting against his offer, so stop and let's go."  
  
Tohru blinked. "Eh? Am I... really?" she asked, a sad tone entering her voice, before Kyou froze.  
  
Great. Foot In Mouth again... always manage to say somthing that hers her,he thought to himself before turning to the girl, who was beginning to look slightly ashamed. "Look... I know you don't think people should have to take care of your responsibilities," he said carefully, noit wanting to eat his other foot, "but when Momiji offers to do it, it's not something you should say anything about. Otherwise, he'll be hurt and think that you don't want him to help or something."  
  
It didn't seem to help any as Tohru just started to look mournful. As if she killed a pet or lost a friend. "...sorry," she said quietly, looking back to Momiji, who was now being cheered on by the women.  
  
"Tohru," Kyou said, now hesitant about how he should mend the situation. "I--"  
  
"Dearies! You're falling behind!" the voice of Auntie Saori called, making the orange-haired teenager wince and look over to the smiling woman.  
  
He then looked back to Tohru, who had a small smile on her face. "Thank you... for being honest and telling me that. I guess... all people need help, right?"  
  
Kyou didn't reply and just watched her as she then looked to Auntie Saori. "Sorry! We're coming!" she called before leading the way, pulling the cat along as he had forgotten to release her arm.  
  
...well, he was feeling a lot better compared to earlier.  
  
Yuki stared at the door, as if hoping it would open. Occassionally, however, his gaze would turn toward the computer and then around the room. It was still very dark, but it made him feel better that he was always on the look-out.  
  
It was freezing, and he had his knees drawn up to his chest in a pitiful attempt to keep warm. Everything was numb--he couldn't even feel his fingers and had to keep flexing them to keep them from stiffening. He wamted to keep his hands usuable. He was going to murder the woman who had locked him in there. Then, the dungeon would be known for TWO murdered employees--  
  
Get a grip, Souma. It's the cold, darkness, and that message getting to you. Maybe it's all a rpank? That security guard just turned up the air conditioner and he probably turned out the lights--  
  
He couldn't reason out who had typed the message, though. He had been ALONE, damn it!  
  
So he sat there, shivering and listening for any other noise not created from himself. During that silence was when he heard it. Footsteps... across the room? And--  
  
He started. Whoever typed the message is trying to get out!  
  
Panic about a person being in there with him rose until he carefully stood and went to the door, where it sounded like the person was trying to get out. He's probably the person who murdered Hiroga-san... I CAN'T LET HIM GET OUT!  
  
He rushed up the stairs just in time to hear the door opening.  
  
"Final--"  
  
WHACK! He hit the person across the jaw.  
  
"Aagh!" cried the person's voice. "What the hell was THAT for!"  
  
Wait... Kyou?the reasonable side of Yuki's mind questioned while the other side cheered, I hit him! I got the murderer!  
  
"Why you--!" growled what sounded like Kyou's voice just as Yuki dodged a punch to the head. As he twisted away from the fist, the rat then kicked out and hit the person in the gut. The person recovered but not enough as he tried to get closer to Yuki. The nearly-frozen boy side-stepped, barely managing with the small space, and elbowed the person in their back at the same time his foot caught the other's.  
  
THUNK, THUNK, THUNKTHUNK. THUNK--THUD!  
  
"Ah! Kyou-kun! Are you all right?"  
  
That's Honda-san...Yuki's mind caught up with his actions. And that WAS--  
  
A faint sound came from the bottom of the stairs. It sounded suspiciously like "damn rat."  
  
"H-Honda-san?" the highly unsettled student council president stammered hopefully.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" the girl's voice responded from the doorway, which was now lighted by a flashlight. "Are you all right?"  
  
"B-better n-now, th-thanks." His teeth were chattering so bad that every word came out stuttered and shaking.  
  
"Oi! Why the hell did you do that?" demanded Kyou from the bottom of the stairs. "I could have broken my neck!"  
  
Sorry it didn't,groused Yuki mentally.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry that I didn't know the lights were out." That voice... he was going to KILL Auntie Saori. "You're all right, though--you're freezing to death! How about we--"

"Hey, Yuki." The sudden addressing from down the stairs just as Tohru was going to join in on the worrying, made the three of them turn to look down. The light fell onto Kyou, and with a scream of shock, the flashlight fell from Auntie Saori's hand. Yuki slowly reached out for Tohru and felt that she was stiff with fright. Kyou dumbly stated, "I'm guessing this wasn't here before then..."  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
I did both challenges, though the tender moment was less tender than  
I would have liked and the fighting scene was short lived (poor Kyou  
."). Oh, and an explanation for Yuki's actions: dark, cold, and  
very scaed makes people think weird things. He thought that someone  
was in the room trying to get out when it was someone OUTside of the  
room trying to get IN (again, poor Kyou ."). Anyway...  
  
WHEE! spins in chair Oh, ADRIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOUR TURN!  
MWAHAHAHA!  
  
I want the genre to be Melo-dramatic (lots of over-dramatic  
sequences!) and I want a person from a different anime to appear in  
two different sceens. ." Have fun! .!  
  
Jeva


	4. Chapter 4 by Adria

Chapter 4

by Adria

Yuki felt his face redden to his hairline. In Kyou's hand, reflecting the light from Auntie Saori's flashlight, was a small foil packet. _Is that--_? He didn't want to know. Kyou's expression seemed to vacillate between smugness and absolute fury. _Baka neko!_ _He's enjoying this!_ He turned towards Tohru in concern. _Does she even know what that is?_ He couldn't tell. Her eyes were still wide and glassy, and her face held that 'deer in headlights' expression that he knew so well.

Auntie Saori, however, had recovered from her shock with a speed he wouldn't have normally attributed to the saccharine woman. "Oh, is that a piece of candy?" she asked, her cloying tone obviously forced.

Kyou smirked. "Depends on what you mean by can—"He flew backwards. "What the hell?" He glared up at Yuki on the landing, only to find that he'd raced down the stairs with lightning speed and was now standing about eight feet away from him, eyes dark with concealed fury.

"Baka neko! I would have expected that from Haru, but you--! Can't you see Honda-san's in trouble?" As Kyou scrambled to his feet Yuki turned his back and walked calmly back up the stairs. Kyou glared fire at the rat's back.

"Kuso nezumi! What the hell is this doing here, huh? How dare you! I'm gonna beat you bloody!" He charged at the slighter boy, who simply sidestepped and pushed him at one of the few stacks of files Yuki hadn't had a chance to attack. Papers and file folders flew everywhere.

"Now look what you've done, baka neko. I'll have to organize all those files before I can even begin to record and store them! It's just like you to make more work for everyone around you..." Yuki let his voice trail off, knowing that Kyou wouldn't be able to resist the cold disdain in his tone. He turned and stared up at the landing. "Honda-san? Are you all right?"

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" She replied a bit shakily. Her eyes were as big as saucers in her tiny face. If it was possible, they became even larger when she registered Kyou charging at Yuki from behind. "Look—"She started to cry out as Yuki executed a flawless spinning kick and launched Kyou mid-charge back towards the now-scattered files. "Out."

Auntie Saori gasped beside Tohru. She turned towards the older woman to find her normally smiling face grey with shock. "H-how can they see?" She whispered. "It's still so dark in there!"

"W-well," Tohru hastened to reply. "There's the light shining from the doorway and our flashlights...I'm sure their eyes have adjusted to the dark so they can see better than we can right now! Are you all right?" The normally almost insanely cheerful woman's face held no expression as her eyes darted between the two barely-visible young men. "Oh, no, you don't look well at all! We should get you something to drink, Auntie Saori!"

Tohru's concern finally began to pierce the older woman's shock. "Drink? Oh, yes, that would be wonderful! You're such a polite child! Your mother must be so proud of you!" Tohru nodded and smiled as she took her elbow and led/pushed her towards where she knew Momiji and her coworkers were probably still talking. She glanced worriedly behind her, but couldn't make out the forms of the two boys as she walked out of eyeshot.

Once she had left, Kyou really let loose. "What the hell is a condom doing in your office, kuso nezumi! What were you planning on doing with it, huh? You're disgusting! You're even worse than your brother! Gah—" Yuki's fist stopped Kyou's tirade rather nicely.

Meanwhile, Shigure looked up from his desk in concern. The three teenagers had yet to return from Momiji's father's building. What if something had happened? Then he remembered his 'sending off' gift to Yuki for his first day of work. _I wonder if Kyou found it before Yuki...Ie. Yuki's pants are skinny enough he'd surely feel that little thing in his pocket...Oh, I do hope he enjoys it!_ He propped his head on his hand as he thought about the delicious scenario that would enfold if Kyou had found the 'gift' before Yuki realized it, looking for all the world like a writer in a wonderful daydream.

Tohru hurried Auntie Saori back to Momiji, her mind whirling. First the fall and now this! What more could go wrong tonight? At least the two hadn't transformed! Momiji was still chattering with her coworkers and sprang to his feet at the sight of the shaken pair.

"Tohru-kun! Where's Yuki and Kyou? What's wrong with Auntie Saori? Did something happen?" Seeing their shocky gray pallor, the older women rushed forward and immediately took charge, leading them to the slightly-uncomfortable couches and making them sit down before dispatching one to fetch something to drink.

"Y-yuki....K-kyou...b-base..." Tohru managed to stammer out in the sudden excitement. Momiji leaned in.

"Are Yuki and Kyou still in the basement? What happened?" Tohru wanted so badly to hug the rabbit but she didn't dare. As it was, she glanced over at Auntie Saori and saw that she was finally coming out of her fog. _This could be very bad!_

"Momiji-kun, perhaps you should call Hatori-san...I hate to bother him about something like this but it might be, well, _necessary_..." She whispered as quietly as she could. Momiji's eyes widened. Outside thunder crashed again, causing the lights to flicker. "Hurry, Momiji-kun!"

"Ha-san! How are you doing tonight?" Shigure chattered.

"What do you want?" Hatori grumbled.

"Well, this is Yuki's first day at work, you know! He's growing up so fast! Isn't it wonderful?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" Hatori repeated slowly. He placed a hand over his eyes. He could feel the migraine starting...

"I was just wondering if you were going to be picking Momiji up tonight? It doesn't look like the lull in the storm is going to last very long and Kyou's already left to walk Tohru back home but they haven't arrived yet and could you go pick them up since you're already planning on picking up Momiji?" Shigure knew when not to push Hatori.

Hatori sighed. Between the storm and Akito's ranting earlier that day he'd had his hands full. But he had been planning on picking up Momiji. Three more in the car wouldn't matter too much. "All right." Thunder rumbled overhead and there was a distinct buzzing over the phone line as Shigure replied.

"Thanks, Ha-san! I would go myself but Mii-chan has been hounding me over the last hundred pages of my latest manuscript and I simply can't let the poor woman down!" He paused, laughing to himself. "On the other hand, they are my charges. Perhaps you could come pick me up on your way?"

"No."

"Aw, Ha-san's so _mean_!"

"Just be grateful I agreed to do this at all." The line crackled again and went silent. "Shigure?" No answer. Hatori sighed deeply and stood to fetch his keys.

"Damn it!" Kyou swore as he struggled to his feet.

"Idiot. How would I know what that _thing_ is doing here? I've been so busy trying to clean the place up I haven't even had a break!"

"I'm crying a river." That earned him another punch. "Ow, damn it!"

"Serves you right, baka neko. Must you always draw the worst conclusions? It's entirely possible that it was here before I even started. Why would I have it?" Yuki couldn't bring himself to actually name the thing that was still clutched in Kyou's fist.

"Why wouldn't you have it?! Such a charming prince, if everybody knew about this they'd change their minds for sure!" Kyou raged on, stubbornly refusing to concede Yuki's point. But the focus of his anger had turned his attention from him to the door.

"What--?" Yuki's eyes narrowed as he realized the small rectangle of light framed by the door became smaller and smaller. "Hey! What are you doing? No!" Yuki raced up the steps. He was too late. The door closed with a resounding _thud_ and the large basement room fell into darkness.

"Shit!" For once, Yuki seconded Kyou's sentiment.

"Momiji? Did you call Hatori-san?" Tohru asked anxiously. The blond-haired boy shook his head.

"I tried, Tohru-kun. The phones are out. I even tried his cell, but I guess those are out, too."

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to do our best!" She smiled as widely as she could, determinedly ignoring the flutter in her diaphragm. "Oh! We should go check on Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun!" She jumped to her feet so quickly her head swam with dizziness. She fell to her knees.

"Tohru-kun! Are you all right?" She nodded. _Why am I feeling like this? Something's happening._

"I'm all right, Momiji-kun! I just got a little dizzy...we have to hurry!" The pair raced to the basement door, only to find it closed—and locked. They tugged vainly at the barrier.

"Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun! Are you in there? Are you okay?" She turned to the younger boy. "Momiji-kun, go get the keys from Auntie Saori!"

"Honda-san?" Yuki's voice through the door sounded thin and pale.

"Yuki-kun! Momiji-kun's gone to get the keys. We'll have you out in a minute!"

"H-honda-san...hurry. Kyou's...he's not doing very well."

"EEH!"

"The storm must be starting up again. He's feeling the effects."

"O-o-okay, Yuki-kun!" Tohru reassured the shaken rat. Momiji came racing back.

"Tohru-kun, Auntie Saori's disappeared! She told the ladies that she had to go to the bathroom but she's not there! What're we gonna do?" Momiji's voice rose with every syllable until there was no doubt that Yuki had heard the bad news.

"Yuki-kun! We'll figure something out! Leave it to us!" Yuki groaned quietly. Momiji and Honda-san were reliable, but they were hardly creative. He glanced down the stairs at Kyou's dim figure illuminated by the computer screen.

"Thanks, you two. We'll stay here. It's not like we're going to go anywhere. But can you get to security and see if someone could increase the temperature on the air conditioner? I don't want to freeze to death again."

"Okay!" He heard the two's footsteps recede away. He looked down at the prostrate cat again.

"Looks like it's just you and me, baka neko."

Kyou groaned.

Tohru and Momiji raced to the security desk in the front lobby. They stared for a few seconds in dumb shock. The lobby was...empty. The small monitors that ringed the inside of the semicircular desk flickered from camera to camera. Momiji slowly approached the lone chair behind the desk. Tohru had her hands at her mouth to prevent the scream that would surely come once the rabbit had turned the chair. Greatly daring, he whirled the chair and Tohru 'EEP'ed. Then he leaped on the leather seat and spun around.

"Wheeee! You should try this Tohru-kun! This is so fun!"

"B-b-but, Yuki-kun...the air conditioner..."

"Oh, yeah!" Momiji glanced around the desk quickly. On one end was a switch labeled 'Bsmnt A/C'. There wasn't a temperature control. Momiji turned the switch to 'off' and smiled winsomely at Tohru. "All set! I wonder where the security officers are."

"They usually leave one person here, don't they?" Tohru asked tremulously.

"Yeah. It's standard operating procedure. Where is everyone?"

_Knock, knock, knock_

This time, Tohru did scream.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Oh, it's Ha'ri! He can't get in." Momiji pressed the button that unlocked the front doors. "Hi, Ha'ri! What are you doing here? Did you bring anything to eat? We're starved!" Momiji burst from behind the desk and hurtled himself at the older man.

"Momiji. I'm supposed to pick you up, remember?" He turned to Tohru. "Shigure asked me to check on you and the boys as well. Where are Yuki and Kyou?"

At that moment, Yuki was trying very hard to not to squeak. Very hard. The Prince of Kaiwaia High does not squeak. The president of the student council of Kaiwaia High does not squeak. But he really, really wanted to.

"What...the hell...is...that...damn noise?" Kyou weakly demanded from his position on the floor.

_Tap, tap, tap, tappity tap tap, tap, tap, tap, tappity..._

"What're...you doing at...the ?"

"I'm not _at_ the computer, baka neko. I'd have had to kick you out of the way to get there!" Yuki's irritation pushed back his fear response for a brief moment.

"What d'you...mean?" Kyou forced himself to turn toward Yuki's voice.

"This happened before. The computer keys just began tapping on their own."

"That's...not...possible!"

"Apparently it is." Yuki walked forward, stepping over Kyou on his way to his desk. He gasped at the words on the screen:

YOU WILL PAY

KUSO NEZUMI

BAKA NEKO

HONDA-SAN

MOMIJI-KUN

"What the hell...is that...supposed to mean?" Kyou's swearing lost some of its effect with his reaction to the re-energized storm outside.

"I have no idea. The last time, all it said was 'you will pay'. Now it's calling us by name..." Yuki once again battled with his animal instincts. _I will not squeak, I will not squeak._

"Shit!" Kyou swore with renewed energy. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Sohma-kun and Kyou-kun are in the basement, Hatori-san. Auntie Saori had the keys, but no one can find her. We don't know what to do! It's dark down there, and cold and—"

"And Yuki and Kyou are more than likely trying to beat the tar out of each other." Tohru nodded helplessly at Hatori's bald assessment. "And they're locked in the basement?"

"Uh, eh, yes."

"Where is your boss, Tohru? She must have a master key. Come, we'll go find her and retrieve the boys." Momiji and Tohru trailed after Hatori's authoritative figure with loud exhalations of relief.

Yuki finally registered that the air conditioner had shut off. _Thank God, _he thought, and giggled to himself. _Thank Akito. Ha ha ha._

"What's so funny?" Kyou hissed. "You better not be laughing at me!"

"What could you do if I was, baka neko? The storm's getting worse, I think." Yuki taunted back. Anything to keep his mind off the tapping keys and that bizarre message repeating itself on the computer screen. Kyou pulled himself upright with effort, using the desk for support. He glared sullenly at the other boy.

"You damn...ooooh...." Was all Kyou got out before he stumbled into Yuki and fell heavily on top of the slighter boy.

"Oof! Get off of me, baka neko!"

"Can't up with...any new curses?" Kyou's smile was a caricature of a grin. "You're stronger...than I am, you...do it." Yuki wriggled until he was able to shove the ailing cat off of him. "Ow!"

"It's only what you deserve." Yuki rubbed at his shoulder, wincing. He'd had to put a lot of pressure on the bone to get the leverage to push Kyou off. He was going to be sore for a week! And that stupid keyboard wouldn't stop tapping! In frustration, he ripped the thing away from the computer and threw it as far as he could.

_Ka-thunk! Shhhhhhhhhhhh..._ It hit the ground and slid until he couldn't hear it any more. Which was odd, considering that the basement had echoed before...

"That worked." Kyou commented sarcastically. Yuki looked over at the computer screen only to see the same threat repeating itself on the screen over and over.

"Damn it!" he swore. Kyou looked at him in surprise. For once, the rat was losing his cool. "Why won't it stop?!"

"Uh..." Kyou couldn't bring himself to ask the question. He wasn't about to let Yuki know that it was bugging him, too. Besides, in his present condition he wasn't good for much more than biting comments, anyway. _At least that kuso nezumi is as weirded out by all this as I am, _he thought.

"Where are Honda-san and Momiji?! I can't stand this!" Yuki began pacing in the almost-pitch darkness, missing Kyou by mere inches.

"Oy! Watch...where you're...going!"

"Or what? You'll moan me to death? You're hardly in a state to do anything, baka neko!"

Try as they might, Hatori, Tohru and Momiji couldn't find any of Tohru's coworkers. They had apparently gone the way of Auntie Saori and disappeared without a trace. Hatori swore to himself. Thunder crashed outside and the lights flickered and went out. Tohru screamed and Momiji yelled. Then the lights flickered back on.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun! Dad's building has a backup generator that activates whenever there's a building-wide power failure. It's got enough power to keep the lights on for eight hours! Amazing, isn't it?" Momiji chattered, trying to sound cheerful.

"A-a-amazing! Yes, it is!" Tohru's voice sounded high and tinny. Hatori swept a cursory glance over the her, but could find nothing out of the ordinary for the high-strung girl.

"Do you know where you're boss's office is?" Hatori asked her to take her mind off the state of the building.

"Ah, um, I think so...it's that way!" She pointed up the stairs. Hatori sighed and began to climb. If they were on backup power, they probably shouldn't take the elevator.

_**This is going to take forever...**_

"Shut...up!" Kyou yelled.

"Shut...up....shut....up...shut...up...." his words echoed back. And then they heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Who's there?" Yuki asked.

"What was...that?" Kyou demanded at the same time. Yuki turned and glared at the cat.

"Be quiet, baka neko! How am I supposed to get us out of here if you keep interrupting me?"

"Interrupting me...interrupting mee...teeheehee." That was definitely a laugh. "Kuso nezumi. Baka neko. Those are funny names." The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. And it was getting louder.

"Who?" Yuki tried to quiet his breathing. And not squeak.

"Me, of course!" He threw his gaze about the dark space but saw nothing but the computer screen and Kyou on the floor, struggling to stand.

"Who the f beep ...are you?" Kyou shouted.

"Don't remember. Had a name once. What was it?" The voice was silent for a few seconds. "Nope. Not there. Who do you think I should be?" A mist swam up into the darkness of the room, cold and damp. Yuki was now doubly glad Tohru and Momiji had managed to get the air conditioner turned off. _I will not squeak!_ He could feel his breathing begin to labor and he sat down on the icy floor.

"What's wrong...kuso...nezumi? Is the widdle...rat...getting scaiwed?" The voice laughed.

"That was funny, too! You're funny, baka neko!"

"That's...not...my...damn...name!" Kyou's heart rate had tripled, but damned if he was going to let that stupid rat know about it!

"It's not? That's too bad. I rather like it." The voice giggled again. The mist began to collect between the two boys and coalesce into a human form.

"Yuki?" Kyou asked, a little uncertainly.

"What?" Yuki gasped in reply. He couldn't seem to get a breath...

"I think...this...is bad." Yuki didn't bother to reply; he only nodded in agreement, staring at the ghost that had appeared between them.

But on to the really fun stuff! hands Meteor a small tape recorder Here you go!

Meteor plays tape

Good evening, Meteor. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to take the story as it stands now and turn it into a mystery a la 'Scooby Doo Mysteries'. The characters do not have to take on the names of the Scooby Doo characters, but you must have at least one 'yoinks!' and one 'ruh-roh'. Who takes the responsibilities of Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are up to you. This tape will self-destruct in 5 seconds. 4...3...2...1...

tape poofs

Have fun!

Adria


	5. Chapter 5 by Whitemeteor

Chapter 5  
by Whitemeteor

Hatori, Tohru and Momiji returned to the lobby.  
  
"What should we do now? We can't-"  
  
Knock, knock, knock...then it got louder knock, knock, knock!! Momiji looked at the two dark figures at the door and held onto Tohru. Lightning streaked across the sky, accompanied by a clash of thunder. Momiji and Tohru let out a whimper.  
  
"It's just Ayame and Kagura," Hatori said calmly.  
  
Momiji let out a sigh and opened the door.  
  
"Ayame-san, Kagura-san, why are you guys here?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Well, my beloved otouto got his first job and being the proud oniisan I am, I must come congratulate him plus to give him my moral support. That, and as I was driving home, it began to rain cats and dogs, so it good thing Kagura ran into me. She told me she wanted to come here, and I didn't want her to get her outfit wet, since water is terrible for-"  
  
Hatori looked at Kagura and asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Shigure told me Kyou was here and I know he hates rainy weather, so I came to cheer him up."  
  
"You saw Shigure?"  
  
"Nope, I phoned his house," Kagura said.  
  
"How long ago?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Um...20 minutes or so, maybe less."  
  
"So where's Yuki?" Ayame asked.  
  
.  
  
Yuki couldn't believe it, the place went from freezing to scorching in 20 minutes. It was way hotter than this afternoon. Both Kyou and himself transformed to their animal form.  
  
"You guys ok?!" Momiji yelled.  
  
"No, and Kyou looks especially terrible," Yuki called.  
  
"Oh, you look-" Kyou began but was interrupted by the door flying open and Kagura rushing in and picking him up.  
  
Kagura began shaking Kyou like a rag doll and asked, "Are you ok, Kyou-kun?!?!"  
  
"Not if you keep shaking him like that," Hatori said.  
  
"Don't worry Kyou! I'll take you home!" Kagura shouted and ran off like a rocket.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yuki! Are you ok? What happened? You're in your animal form!" Ayame said holding him tightly.  
  
An evil crackling, "Looks like the baka neko and Kagura-san left the building. Well I won't let anyone else leave."  
  
"What's that voice?" Tohru asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
"I don't know..." Yuki said, "but there's been that voice and the keyboards constantly tapping away..."  
  
As if on cue the keys on the keyboard began to move and spelt out the message:  
  
YOU WILL PAY  
KUSO NEZUMI  
HONDA-SAN  
MOMIJI-SAN  
HATORI-SAN  
AYAMA-SAN  
  
"A ghost!" Momiji cried.  
  
"There are no ghosts, only people who pose as ghost," Hatori said calmly.  
  
Yuki actually agreed with Momiji on this one. Of course, his oniisan was on Hatori's side, "Tori-san's right. Someone is trying to scare my otouto and ruin his first job. I, Sohma Ayame, will not allow such a thing to happen!"  
  
"I need to get home..." Momiji said, "Ha'ri take me home."  
  
"Would you stay for a new outfit?" Ayame asked suggestively.  
  
Momiji looked conflicted. Yuki wanted to tell him to refuse but restrained himself; he couldn't let the others know he was frightened.  
  
"Oh...alright," Momiji said.  
  
"Great! I got a plan, gang! Let's split up! That way we could cover more ground. I want to be with Yuki and-"  
  
"No!" Yuki said.  
  
"Whoever teams up with Yuki should get him some water, he must be dehydrated being in this heat for so long," Hatori said.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Pick me!! I'll take him to the kitchen!" Momiji said jumping up and down, "give Yuki to me."Hesitantly Ayame handed Yuki over, "Take good care of him. Don't let anyone harm him, or any stray cats near him. Remember to boil the water before giving it to him or else-"  
  
"I think Momiji knows," Hatori stated.  
  
"Oh, ok, Tori-san. Guess the three of us will be a group. Oh, Momiji!!" Ayame called after him, "start searching the floors from the bottom up for the culprit. We'll start from the top!!"  
  
"Kay!!" Momiji shouted back cheerfully.  
  
"I want to check this room," Hatori said, "you guys go ahead."  
  
"I can't leave you here, it's dangerous. What if you're attacked?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," Hatori said and added with authority, "go."  
  
Ayame hesitated but then grabbed Tohru's hand, "Alright, we'll go ahead. Come on Tohru-kun lets go."  
  
"Uh...hai. Be careful, Hatori-san," Tohru said being dragged away by an enthusiastic Ayame.  
  
Hatori picked up the keyboard and examined the cord.  
  
"Brave aren't we Ha-tori-san?"  
  
"You sound familiar, you've masked your voice but you couldn't change your tone fluctuation. Who are you?"  
  
No reply but the keys on the keyboard began moving again:  
  
HAD A NAME ONCE.  
FORGOT IT.  
  
"Why don't you speak anymore? Or show yourself?" Hatori challenged.  
  
It replied with a message:  
  
I'M A GHOST.  
YOU CAN'T SEE ME.  
  
"Then prove your existence, if you can tap keys on a keyboard, you can touch me."  
  
As Hatori suspected there was no reply, only silence.  
  
.  
  
Momiji tugged on the doorknob, "Iie it's locked."  
  
"Hold me up to the doorknob," Yuki said.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Yuki stuck his tail into the key hole and after a moment there was a click sound. Momiji opened the door and stared at him, "Amazing! How did you do that?!"  
  
Yuki strugged, then looked at his rat buddies piled on top of each other behind the door and thought, Thanks guys.'  
  
Momiji turned on the tap and put a bowl of water on the table. Then put Yuki there and proceeded to the fridge, "Do you want anything to eat Yuki? Cheese?"  
  
"No," Yuki said and ran to the rats and asked them, "have you guys seen anthing suspicious?"  
  
"Ooooh! Marshmallows!" Momiji cried.  
  
.  
  
"Floor 17," Ayame said pushing the button, "Tohru-kun do you believe in ghost?"  
  
"I...I guess..." she said, "do you?"  
  
"Well, Tori-san said they don't exist so I guess I don't. But wouldn't it be cool to meet one? I wonder if they really are this white flying sheet. Cause if they are, they really have to work on another outfit. How is looking like a giant pillow suppose to be scary? And I always wonder if you could really run through a ghost, do you get slime all over yourself or..." Ayame began and continued  
  
.  
  
Unknown to all of them, they were being observed by the cameras. A finger went to the emergency stop button that controlled the elevator.  
  
.  
  
The elevator stopped and the light went out. Tohru let out a yelp and bumped into Ayame.  
  
POOF!  
  
The elevator door opened just as Tohru jumped back and was about to apologize, "Gomen na-"  
  
Ayame tried to get out as well, but as he was slithering towards the door, it closed on him. He could hear Tohru's scream. 

.  
  
Momiji heard screaming from the floor above and pulled his head out for the fridge, "Ruh-roh."  
  
He swallowed the mouthful of food and grabbed Yuki from the countertop, then raced out, "Tohru!"  
  
.  
  
Hatori was on his way to the main control room, I'm positive the culprit is there. If I'm not mistaken it has to be him. No one else would do such a thing.'  
  
He got to the control room which had a sign saying: Authorized Personnel Only.  
  
He grabbed the handle and turned to find it locked. Someone came up from his right side, he turned but before he could see who it was, the person took off his glasses, "Yoinks."  
  
Upon hearing the voice, he was 100% sure he knew who it was. The door to the control room opened and someone else ran out. Hatori squinted to see who the second retreating figure was but without his glasses, all he saw was a blur, There's two people?'  
  
.  
  
"A-ya, are you in there?"  
  
"Momiji!! Yes, I'm in here! Do you see Tohru-chan?! I figured out what the culprit is truly after! Would you like to hear about it?" without giving Momiji a chance to reply Ayame continued, "of course you would. Scaring us was just part of his plan, I assume it's a he, because in order for my reasoning to make sense, the person would have to be a he - well, not necessarily but it would be less confusing. The person he was after all along is Tohru-chan! He's probably a sad, lonely, hermit in need of some loving and-"  
  
Momiji looked at Yuki and asked, "Can you call your friends out to help us open the elevator door?"  
  
Yuki, the rat, looked at him and let out a soft squeak.  
  
"Ok, then..."  
  
The door opened and Ayame crawled out, "Momiji!! Yuki!! I'm so happy to see you guys. Where did that guy go? You got here pretty quick, you should've seen him."  
  
"What if it was a ghost?" Momiji asked fearfully.  
  
"I doubt it. Unless there are warm ghosts, but I always assumed ghost were cold entities. Guess I- Yuki are you cold, you're shivering. Come to niisan"  
  
Yuki scurried into Momiji's pocket.  
  
.  
  
Hatori squinted at the screen, he turned on the volume for screen 4 and heard Ayame explain how in his snake form, he sensed heat from the person who snatched Tohru, and proceed to explain his ingenious' plan to capture the guy, by using himself as bait and luring the guy out.  
  
Hatori quickly turned the volume off and focused his attention to screen 10. He spoke into the intercom, "Ayame, Momiji the culprits are on the 7th floor and running up. Take the elevator to the 10th floor and drive them down. I'll be waiting on the bottom floor."  
  
"Hai!!" Ayame cried, "quick Momiji. Go, go, go!!"  
  
Hatori looked at the two people running up the stairs, Guess I should go and wait for them.'  
  
.  
  
Yuki frowned, Stupid Momiji! How could he have mistaken me for a common rat? And he trapped me in here too, least he could've done while running out in such a hurry was leave the door open. Just because I can unlock the door doesn't mean I can open it and the only way of escaping according to the rats was the air ducts or pipes. And I can't go through either. What if I turned back while in them? I'll be squished. Unbelievable! Bet no one else has this kind of problem on their first day at work.'  
  
The door opened.  
  
"About time you realized that-" Yuki began and froze, what the-  
  
.  
  
Momiji got over his fear when Ayame and Hatori assured him the culprits was human. He found this very exciting, but the two guys were oddballs, they had brown paper bags over their heads.  
  
They got to the main floor where Hatori stood. Momiji smiled, "Trapped."  
  
"I think you should give me back my glasses," Hatori said holding out his hands.  
  
The taller of the two handed them back to him. Hatori put it on, "You are so troublesome. And how did you convince him to help you with this?"  
  
Ayame whispered to Momiji, "Ask Hatori if he knows them."  
  
"Ha'ri you know them?"  
  
"Ayame you can speak. You know them too. They're..."  
  
TBC

L I know where I want to go with the story, but I thought it'd be fun to have Jun cont. it and see if she comes to the same conclusion as me, in regards to who the culprits should be.  
  
As for my challenge...your profile didn't really help me choose something. So I guess my challenge will be...have parody as a sub-genre/main genre (it can be of NEthing U want, but hopefully it's a parody or something popular that everyone knows like LOTR, HP, Care Bears? L) 


	6. Chapter 6 by Jun

CHAPTER 6  
by Jun  
  
Challenge was: Parody (I picked Harry Potter. I'm not sure it's entirely a parody, really, but there /is/ a connection.)  
  
---  
  
The taller of the two figures reached up and slowly tugged the bag off  
his head, revealing his distinctive white and black hair and laconic  
expression. "I told him I'd introduce Kisa to some high school boys  
if he didn't agree."  
  
The smaller figure yanked the bag off his head and glared at his  
partner. "I've done my part!" he declared defensively.  
  
While Hatsuharu continued to provoke Hiro's anger, Hatori removed his  
glasses again, frowned at a smudge, and began wiping them on his shirt.  
  
"Why did you do this, Haru-kun?" Momiji wanted to know, sounding  
upset. "Where is Tohru-kun?"  
  
"I think I can answer the first question." Hatori's tone was wry as  
he donned his glasses again. "I suspect a certain 'Sensei' is behind  
this all."  
  
Hatsuharu didn't even bother to look chagrined as he nodded. "Sensei  
told me that if I'd promise to give Yuki a bit of fun his first day at  
work that he'd help convince Akito to let Yuki come work here. I  
thought it would be good for Yuki." He turned his bland expression  
next to Momiji. "Isn't she with you?"  
  
Momiji looked like he was about to cry, and turned his face up to  
Hatori for help. Ayame chose that moment to turn back into human  
form, and glomped onto Hatori's arm in his naked state. "Tori-san!  
We must rescue Yuki's beloved Tohru-kun!" As he shook the doctor's  
arm certain of his own attributes commenced to jiggling. Hiro made a  
disgusted sound and looked away.  
  
Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Get dressed, you  
moron. Then we'll go look for her."  
  
"Okay!" Ayame complied with ease, letting go of Hatori's arm to  
scamper to the elevator, silver hair flying behind him.  
  
Momiji was still frowning, but Ayame's transformation had given him  
something to think about. "Shouldn't Yuki-kun have turned back by  
now?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the quivering form of  
the rat that'd been curled up inside it. He lifted the creature until  
its face was even with his eyes. "Are you okay, Yuki-kun?"  
  
"Let me see that rat," Haru said suddenly, striding across the main  
floor toward Momiji and holding out his hand. As Momiji turned the  
rat over, Haru gave him a brief once-over and declared with finality.  
"This isn't Yuki."  
  
Now Momiji really did start to cry. "I must have left him in the  
kitchen. First Tohru goes missing, and now Yuki. I can't protect  
anybody."  
  
Haru wrapped a companionable arm around Momiji's shoulders. "Don't  
worry, we'll find him."  
  
Hatori glanced over to the elevator. Wanting to avoid further drama,  
he decided to deligate. "Why don't you three go and look for Yuki.  
Momiji-kun knows where he saw him last, and Haru-kun can recognize him  
best. Hurry." He shooed them on, as he heard footsteps coming from  
the elevator alcove.  
  
Ayame returned to Hatori's side just as the three younger jyuunishi  
were heading for the kitchens. "Where are they going?" he wondered.  
  
"Looking for Tohru. Just like us." Hatori placed a hand on Ayame's  
shoulder and forcibly steered him toward the elevator. "Let's go."  
  
Ayame obeyed Hatori as usual, and was just about to step onto the  
elevator when he stopped and cocked his head to one side. "Do you  
hear that, Tori-san?"  
  
Hatori gave Ayame an irritated look.  
  
Ayame shook his head earnestly. "Listen, don't you hear anything?"  
  
Kill. Rip. Tear.  
  
"I don't hear anything but your inane chatter," Hatori grumbled,  
pushing the button to open the elevator doors.  
  
Bite. Shred.  
  
"It... It sounds like it's coming from the walls," Ayame insisted.  
"It.." His eyes grew wide and he whirled on Hatori. "It wants to  
kill someone!"  
  
----  
  
Yuki, in rat form, could only stare as the petrified form of Auntie  
Saori fell backwards through the door and into the kitchen. He  
scrambled over the floor toward her, changing back mid-crawl, so that  
the hands that reached for her wrists were his own. Her heart was  
beating, and her eyes were open.  
  
"Auntie Saori?! Can you hear me?" There was no reaction. He passed  
his hand over her eyes a few times. The pupil's contracted as the  
light from the overhead kitchen fixture was altered, but other than  
that -- nothing.  
  
Yuki stood up, and looked around frantically for something with which  
to clothe himself. In desperation, he grabbed a dish towel and  
fashioned a sort of especially daring mini-skirt for himself. "Wait  
here, Saori-san! I'll find Hatori-san!"  
  
He dashed out of the kitchen toward the main part of the hall, only to  
encounter Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Hiro, come to investigate the  
kitchen, as it was the spot where Momiji'd been sure he'd last been in  
the company of the true Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, I'm so sorry!" Momiji cried, launching himself at Yuki's bare  
torso for a hug. Hatsuharu took in Yuki's mode of dress, sidled over,  
and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
As Momiji stepped away to wipe his eyes, Haru draped his blue silk  
shirt over Yuki's shoulders. His hands started to move for the belt  
buckle of his jeans, but Yuki's sharp cry stopped him. "No! Really,  
Haru! I'm fine!" Haru's look was distinctly dubious, but he removed  
his hands and settled instead for helping Yuki get his arms inside the  
sleeve holes of the shirt, much to the rat's irritation.  
  
"I need to find Hatori-san," Yuki insisted, drawing the shirt around  
himself and beginning to button it. "Auntie Saori collapsed into the  
kitchen. She won't move; it's like she's frozen."  
  
Hiro frowned. "Hatori-san and your stupid brother went up to look for  
Tohru." He snickered. "I don't know why they're so worried. She  
probably just got lost trying to get out of the bathroom."  
  
Momiji's eyes widened in outrage, but Yuki laid a restraining hand on  
the younger boy's shoulder. "This isn't the time. If Tohru's  
missing, we've got to find her. Then we've got to bring Hatori-san  
back here for Auntie Saori." Any discomfort he might usually  
experience in a leadership role was gone as he looked at the faces of  
his relatives. "Let's go."  
  
--- END ---


	7. Chapter 7 by Nekosan

CHAPTER 7 by Neko-san  
  
Theme: Sentai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!  
  
Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose for what had to be the tenth time that evening. He mentally cursed Shigure. This was all his doing.  
  
"Listen. I know you took quite a fall when you transformed, but we don't have time for this nonsense Ayame."  
  
"But Ha-san! It's true! A monstrous blood thirsty beast! It cries out for sustenance! It won't rest until it's torn, ripped and devoured! We're just standing here! How awful, how tragic-"  
  
"Ayame. That's enough."  
  
"Okay Ha-san!"  
  
The ever obedient Hebi made his way down the hall to the elevator with something between a skip and a frolic. Hatori followed, trying to hide his look of horror. Grown men just should not be allowed to do that. Especially not grown men with long silver hair and brightly colored floor length dress coats.  
  
_[On the first floor]_  
  
Momiji was rolling between corners in the hallways and holding his hands like a weapon, Hiro following behind him glaring. Momiji made a quick turn, his mind racing. He would find To-ru! He would be the hero! After all. To-ru was the princess in distress!  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes as he watched his younger cousin ducking and dodging unseen enemies. Haru was merely standing behind him.  
  
"Haru.. Perhaps you should be checking the other elevator? I mean… Honda-san might be wandering that hall or such. We don't want to miss her."  
  
No answer.  
  
He turned to see that Haru was still standing behind him, a small grin playing on his lips. He was looking at the end of the silk shirt he had given Yuki. It appeared that the shirt only covered him from about upper thigh. Leaving the expanse of his creamy skin showing.  
  
Yuki flushed angrily and started to open his mouth when he heard shouting at the other end of the hall. He ran towards the disturbance, feeling black Haru's silent stare follow him as he moved.  
  
"She's a complete idiot! You know yourself that she's probably in a broom closet upstairs saying excuse me and pardon me' to a mop! She's not the sharpest tack on the board."  
  
"You shut-up! You don't know anything. You're just jealous because Kisa likes her more than she likes you!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Yuki had frozen and even Haru had raised a brow at this. It would appear Tohru had become the button to Momiji's temper. This was certainly a first. The nasty fighting words were hanging in the air around them. Hiro glared at Momiji, and Momiji wasn't backing down. He tensed up threateningly. Hiro laughed as though the very idea was ridiculous.  
  
"What are you gonna do? You're not helping anything as it is. You lost Yuki somehow. You must be on the same page with that sorry excuse for-"  
  
**_BAM!_**  
  
Momiji stood over the unconscious body of his younger cousin with his fists clenched, a bruise forming on one of them. Yuki stared disbelieving, while black Haru raised his other brow and grinned at the uncharacteristic behavior. Yuki sighed and raised a hand to his forehead. We have a responsibility to Honda-san! We will work as a team and find her!! By the time he was finished this statement, he had his hands on his hips and was standing as thought posing. Horrifically like his brother. He immediately stopped.  
  
_[In an upstairs hallway]  
_  
"Oh mom… I'm so stupid… I got separated from Ayame-san. I should be more careful… I know it's silly, but I'm a little scared… I feel like I'm being followed…"  
  
She rounded the next corner, obviously not paying attention, when she hit someone. POOF!  
  
_[In the elevator]  
_  
"Ha-san! Isn't this just great fun! Like those action shows! They always end up looking for a kidnapped comrade."  
  
Ayame took this opportunity to go into action' mode. He threw his hair over his shoulder and struck a Charlie's angels' pose. Hatori crossed his arms and scoffed.  
  
"Honestly. You and Shigure both act like such children." The elevator beeped, to signify they'd reached the third floor, and the door opened.  
  
"You called?"  
  
_[Third floor hallway]  
_  
Tohru had stiffened from the contact. It had caused her heart to almost stop when the following pyon had sounded. As the smoke cleared, a small orange cat was sprawled on his stomach grumbling.  
  
"K-kyo-kun!? Oh! I'm so glad to see you! I've been wandering around alone for almost an hour… I got separated from Ayame-san…I was so scared.."  
  
Her voice had softened and she looked embarrassed. Her eyes were large and pleading as she kneeled down next to him.  
  
His own eyed widened and he would be blushing if she could see it through the orange fur. "Oh go ahead…" He mumbled.  
  
Tohru scooped up the annoyed little Neko and snuggled him, giggling. She blushed and smiled.  
  
"I wanted to thank Kyo-kun again for coming to get me… I know how miserable the rainy weather makes you… and then you got pulled into all this…" She waved a hand, referring to the chaos'.  
  
At that moment, they heard the beep of the elevator. It must be just down the hall. Kyo jumped out of her arms and motioned with his head for her to follow. He could see better in the dark, and if she could keep up with him, they might make it out of here sane.  
  
Kyo's ears stood straight up, his tail freezing, mid-movement. His whole fuzzy body went on alert as he heard whispering. Tohru took up that alert' stance Kyo was always telling her to take. She narrowed her eyes and stared into the darkness as though she could see through it.  
  
_[Meanwhile]_  
  
Ayame stepped off the elevator and into Shigure's arms.  
  
"Oh Gure! I was so worried… so scared and lonely awaiting my knight to make his appearance! We lost your little flower.. But I will try to heal the wounds in your heart…"  
  
"Oh Aya.. I know you tried your best… you are my one true love! The pillar of my heart and soul!"  
  
Hatori was already walking down the hallway, his hands in his pockets, grumbling something that sounded like Idiots.'  
  
Ayame and Shigure shared a look before grinning. They ran forward in large bounds, reciting their favorite Power Rangers' phrases. Let's get em!' Yeah! We'll kick some major butt!' Let's work as a team!'  
  
Ayame grinned and tossed his hair again. "Gure! You know I always work as a team with you!"  
  
_[Tohru and Kyo]  
_  
Tohru screamed and Kyo hissed as two large shapes came bounding down the hallway towards them, shouting.  
  
Tohru backed into a door, and Kyo cursed loudly as he felt the familiar tingle. Tohru fell to the floor as Kyo transformed back.  
  
Ayame and Shigure froze in their tracks and stared at the scene before them. Tohru was on the floor, looking disheveled and flushed, and Kyo was standing protectively in front of her, completely naked. Also flushed. Of course, they could both piece together what had happened in their minds, but that wasn't nearly as fun.  
  
Just then, Yuki, Momiji and Haru carrying Hiro came flying from the other end of the hallway.  
  
"Hold it right there evil-doer! You'll pay for your treachery! Back away from princess To-ru!"  
  
"Baka neko! What the hell do you think you're doing to Honda-san?!?!"  
  
"Damn! Lucky Kyo… We see him leave with one girl only to find him with another!"  
  
"Shut up you damn cow! You're all such idiots! Can't you see what's going on here???"  
  
Tohru stared at the floor, her eyes wide, and her face beet red. "Ano…" Came her quiet, rather hoarse voice. "Kyo-kun..? Could you … uhm.. Put on your pants?"  
  
Ayame and Shigure were immediately in front of Tohru, their hands on their hips.  
  
"We shall protect you from this fiend!"  
  
"Hai! This monster won't lay a hand on our precious little flower!"  
  
"Zodiac powers activate!"  
  
They put their fists together and stood there as nothing happened.  
  
"Aya, I told you to wear your ring!"  
  
"But Gure… You know gold looks gaudy on my skin tone. It's so costume' looking…."  
  
"But Aya..!" Shigure whined.  
  
Hatori growled. He was finally getting close to losing his mind.  
  
**"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"  
**  
He stalked gracefully to the center of the hall and glared at everyone with the exception of Tohru. He offered her a hand up as Kyo pulled on his pants, growling and swearing.  
  
"well well well. Isn't this nice? Everyone decided to throw a party and not invite me? I'm hurt.. really." 


	8. Chapter 8 by Kaguara

Chapter 8  
by Kaguara

A/N: This chapter has been done by Kaguara. I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits basket anime or manga! Don't bother me!

"**Having fun with your little charade, Gure-nii...? I don't really find your petty games amusing." **

"..."

"**And if I recall correctly, you have quite a bit of writing to catch up on. May I ask what you are doing here? You were supposed to meet me at your house tonight."** Rin looked at Shigure pointedly, arms folded across her chest.

_I had known that Shigure was... different, but doing something this stupid... _

The dog's mischievous grin wilted a bit but continued to light up his face, imperviously. No way was he going to be put down like this plus he had plans... yes, plans for these little jyuunishi (and Tohru, of course) tonight whether they liked it or not. Hatori might not like his brilliant ideas but he was sure Aya would participate in the fun. Then upon sudden decision Shigure swung to face Aya, his expression shifting to one of delight.

"Aya, I believe its time to..." Shigure motioned towards the front doors of the building, where currently Kyo was escaping.

"Huh?! Oh yes, yes we must be off!" Aya laughed deafeningly as he flitted towards the door with Shigure skipping behind him.

"**Shigure!!!" **

_Really Kyo, you shouldn't have run away like that. I only wanted you to..._

Kagura sniffled softly as she made her way to the front of the building. At least that's where she thought she was going. For ten whole minutes she had endlessly paced the halls for some small sign of life. There had been some suspicious noises earlier but other than that everyone was gone.

_DAMN IT KYO_!

Kagura threw up her hands and turned once again into another dark hallway, mentally chiding herself. Of all the things Kyo-kun had done in her life... _This is it! I can't take it anymore if I have to—_

"Uh?!" she looked upon this forsaken hallway, taking in her surroundings piece after piece.

_Wait, haven't I been here before?! _

The girl inspected the crumbling white paint on the wall, its transfixing image muddling her mind. A mop was propped up against the wall as well, the water dripping slowly onto the ground. Everything was in disarray-papers, chairs, and even the plants that lined the windows. It was just all too familiar.

_I do remember this!_

This was the small corridor that led in two separate directions. One was supposedly to the kitchen, the other to the front doors of this building. Yes, this was where Kyo had dumped her at minutes before.

_Now which way should I turn...?_

_Black feathers fluttered down from the ashen sky... as the last of the weight lifted. Forever I shall stay with you until the end of this earth... Ak—_

The soft footfalls of the young girl next to Kureno pulled him out of his reverie. He was taking Kisa to see Honda-san at work. Hatori had originally meant to take her along with him but when he didn't have time to pick her up before the storm hit, Kureno told him he would escort her.

"Uh, Kureno-san?!" Kisa looked up at him worry etched on her tiny face.

"...Yes?"

"Well umm I was wondering how long it would be until we get there?" she said timidly, her honey colored hair falling softly on one cheek.

"We should be there very soon." Kureno said emotionlessly, a smile hinted across his face... as if to say 'everything will be alright'.

The girl looked up at him hopefully but what she found was not terribly comforting.

"Oh okay..."

There's a feeling you get when you are being watched: a numbness in the head, a prickling sensation on the back of the neck. Your confused and dazed thoughts become more strained when they happen to realize what is going on, as the answers dawn in the mind. This is exactly what the monkey was feeling at that moment as he walked hastily down the street, trying to get to Honda-san's work before Kureno and Kisa-chan.

_Aieee! It was just a big misunderstanding... it's _**_ALL _**_my fault. I shouldn't have taken so long to get to the main house..._

Ritsu looked up towards the heavens, his sorrow at his perceived misdeed clearly written upon his face. Yes, this had to be his fault. It must be, for it had been his supreme duty alone to deliver the message before Kureno left...

The monkey threw his hands up in the air and his hair slipped from its tie, cascading down his back in shining sheets.

"Gomen nasi, Gomen nasi!!" his shrieks of peril rang loud and clear to the world (people around him) which conveniently enough was watching him rapturously. If Ritsu had felt any better about his plight he would have noticed the men following him for the last few streets. And he would have gotten away as fast as possible but...

_Damn him... He ran off again!_

While everyone else had begun to leave one by one, Rin had paced angrily in front of the building trying to figure out where Shigure had gone. Not only had he disappeared without a trace, he had taken Aya with him--and that spelled disaster within itself.

Rin leaned against the front doors; she hadn't known how exhausted she was with this whole ordeal until tonight.

_Does he really know how to break the curse? Can any of us be truly happy without it...? This bond we share seems unbreakable but how can—_

"Gomen nasi!!!" a voice screamed from the dark street in anguish.

**Oh NO! Not that damn monkey! How did he get here?!**

Rin became very tense and peered out onto the street in front of her. Ritsu was running full tilt towards her with men chasing him...?

The only people who hadn't left this forsaken place by now were Tohru, Yuki, and the ever-patient Hatori. _What could they do against those men...? Wait we still have Yuki don't we... we're saved!_

But as those last few thoughts processed a blurring figure came into her peripheral vision and... **WHAM!**


	9. Chapter 9 By Merrow

Rin crashed to the pavement too shocked to be able to block her fall. The only thought she was able to keep in her head that whatever was on top of her had to be family or a woman, because she hadn't transformed. She looked up to see a wild-eyed older woman on top of her.

"RATS! Everywhere! RATS!" She shrieked, gripping Rin's shoulders. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Now, now, Saori-san, let the nice girl up." An older man in a security uniform gently leveraged up the terrified woman before offering Rin a hand up.

She ignored the hand, craning behind her to see where Ritsu had gotten himself. He was leaning against a light post across the street sobbing, apologizing and gasping for breath. The men chasing him had disappeared. They must've seen the security man come out of the building and decided to look for prey elsewhere.

Rin's eyes narrowed, not that she could understand why they would want to stalk him in the first place. Sure, he was dressed like a woman and to the uninformed eye looked like a very cute young lady. But once he started that apologizing crap most people knew to back away slowly but quickly.

"Are you alright, miss?" The security guard asked breaking into her thoughts. Saori was sobbing into her hands, and the security guard kept one hand going in circles on her back to sooth her.

"Fine." Rin said shortly, keeping one eye on Ritsu as he pried himself off the light pole and started across the street.

"Then you'll have to go home, I'm sorry but the building is closed for the time being." He glanced at the sniffling woman at his side. "There seems to be some sort of er... pest problem, and we've been given word to get everyone out until the problem is taken care of."

His walkie-talkie crackled and a voice came over the little machine, "Watanabe?"

The security guard flipped the walkie-talkie out of its holster with practiced ease. "Watanabe here."

"I've found some other stragglers, I'm sending Kinomoto and Hanizawa to round them up and get them out. Be on watch-"

"Rin-chan?" Ritsu said hesitantly he approached with lady-like hesitant steps. "Ano... I'm surprised to see you here... but have you seen Kureno-san?"

"Kureno?" Rin asked surprised out of following the security guard's conversation. "Akito let him off his leash?"

"Well, that is," Ristu said looking down, "Akito-sama wishes Kureno-san return, that is, he didn't want him to leave, that is, I was supposed to tell Kureno-san that Akito-sama wanted that before he left, but he left and-" He looked up wild-eyed and grabbed on to Rin's shoulders. "And it's ALL MY FAULT! I'M SOOO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I couldn't find Kureno-san because he'd gone to get Kisa, and I didn't know that so I couldn't give him Akito-sama's most important message!!! I'M SO SORRY!"

Rin broke his grip with one of the few martial arts moves she knew. "Ugh..." She said to herself, "How does Shigure do this...?" She put her fingers together, miming a gun and poked the monkey in the side. The first poke had no effect and Ritsu continued to apologize, oblivious to the audience he had in Saori and Watanabe.

Rin sighed and tried again. This time it had the desired effect and Ritsu collapsed on the ground.

"Izuzu, Ritsu..." Rin turned around to see another security guard escorting Hatori, Yuki and Tooru out of the door. Hatori sighed and continued, "What are you two doing here?"

Rin just set her mouth in a stubborn line, refusing to answer. It wasn't any of his business, and she didn't want him to know that she'd been trying to get information out of Shigure. He'd probably interfere 'for her own good' or some such nonsense.

Ritsu slowly gathered himself up and stood. He smoothed his pretty kimono and looked up at Hatori with watery-eyes. "Akito-sama..."

"Yes, I sent him to the hot springs to recover." Hatori agreed. Akito had thrown a fit at Yuki's wanting to get a job, working himself into a wreck. Hatori had thought it would be best if he spent a few days away from the honke, better for him and the honke. There were fewer people to damage at the springs. Though, if he'd known Ritsu had been there as well he might not have.

"Akito-sama gave me an important message for Kureno-san. He wishes Kureno-san to join him at the spring as soon as possible." Ritsu started to look wild-eyed. "I tried to get to the honke as soon as possible to take him back with me, but Kureno-san had already left!" He took a deep breath, a telltale sign that he was about to start apologizing.

Rin took a pre-emptive strike at his side and he wilted back to the ground.

Hatori closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you just phone him on his cell?" He pulled out his phone and hit the button to quick dial Kureno. "Hello?" He paused. "Ah." He said nodding, "It's me. Akito wants you at the hot spring." He paused again, "As soon as possible. Where are you?" He listened to the answer. "You two wait there, I'll pick you up." He looked at the ground, Kureno's muffled voice indistinguishable to the others. "No, tell her it will have to wait for another time. They've closed the building for the night. Honda-kun's shift is over anyway."

He looked up to see another security guard leading a sniffling Kagura out of the door. She gave him a blushing look and walked over to Rin in shame. Hatori nodded into the phone, taking note of what Kureno said again, "Yes, see you in a few minutes."

"You three," He said pointing to Ritsu, Rin and Kagura. "Go around back to my car. I'll drop you two," He gave Rin and Kagura a pointed look, "at home before I drive Ristu and Kureno up to the hot spring."

"What if I don't want to go home?" Rin said lifting her chin belligerently.

"It's late, and you should both have class tomorrow." He looked at Rin warningly. "Remember if your grades drop you'll be forced to move back onto the compound."

Rin's teeth gritted, but her only response was to stalk down the steps and to strut towards the parking lot. Some battles weren't worth fighting.

Ritsu gasped. "Ah, Rin-chan, please wait up..." He said and daintily started down the steps.

Kagura turned to follow but looked back at Yuki and Tooru, "Tooru-chan, could you..." she fiddled with the hem of her skirt in embarrassment, "would you please tell Kyou-kun that I'm sorry? I didn't mean to...that is..."

"Don't worry Kagura-san." Tooru smiled brightly, "I'll let Kyou know that you're sorry you couldn't spend more time with him."

Kagura gave a weak smile. "Thank you." She whispered and fled around the side of the building.

Saori wiped at her eyes. "I'm sooooo sorry you two," she sniffled. "The building will be closed for the next couple of days while we call in the exterminators. We'll call you when it's open again." She gave Yuki a strange look. "Young man, what happened to your pants?"

Yuki flushed and tugged at the hem of the shirt as if he could lengthen it just by wishing. "Ah, did Saori-san forget?" He smiled nervously. "I was trapped in the basement and the air conditioning got turned off." He coughed, "It was, uh, very hot so I took off my pants. I'm afraid when the power went of I, um, lost track of them."

"Well," Saori said getting a little back of her chirp and syrup back. "When the building is reopened I'll be sure to get them returned to you." She nodded to the security guards. "I'll be going then. Please make sure that there isn't anyone else in the building." She shuddered. "It's not sanitary with all those rats in there." She walked away in a quick half run and the security guards walked back into the building.

Yuki winced, and sent out a mental call to his friends that they might want to evacuate the building for the next week or so. He didn't want them getting killed over him.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you two a ride home," Hatori said bringing Yuki's attention back to the forgotten doctor. "With the others, and with Kureno and Kisa, there isn't enough room to safely fit everyone. Will you two be okay going home alone?"

"Yes!" Tooru said brightly. "Yuki-kun walks me home most nights, so it's not a problem at all."

Yuki tugged at his shirt wishing for at least a pair of underwear. He'd have to walk home like this? He sighed. There really wasn't anything else to be done about it. He could probably fit in the car, but that would mean leaving Tooru to walk home alone. And it would be too tight in the car for a non-junninshi to squeeze in.

Besides, Kureno would be there and the less he knew to take back to Akito the better.

"Have Shigure call me later." Hatori said as he turned away down the steps. "Let me know that you got home ok."

"Okay." Yuki said and turned to Tooru. "Shall we?" He asked with a weak smile, indicating with a sweep of his arms the steps down the street.

Tooru smiled and walked down the steps with Yuki a few steps after her. They walked in silence a little ways, Yuki trying to get home as quick as possible by walking as fast as he could without quite running.

Tooru was a few steps behind and turned her face to the side with a little blush. When he walked quickly the hem of the shirt tended to billow out a little bit. She could have sworn she'd seen... not that she was looking. She went a little redder and looked anywhere but at Yuki. Thank goodness it was late and there weren't many people out at this hour.

She hurried to walk at his side as they approached a man and woman walking the other way. They stopped and stared at Yuki and Tooru as they passed, a young man in nothing but a silk shirt and a young woman in a cleaning woman's smock.

"Kids these days." The man said. "I don't get the fashion."

"Ano...Yuki-kun." Tooru said softly, stopping once they'd turned the corner. "Perhaps..."

"Honda-san?" Yuki stopped impatiently, his face was a permanent beet red. "We should hurry."

"Well, I was just thinking..." She said twisting her fingers together. "Perhaps it would be better... safer, if I carried Yuki-kun?" She held open her arms a little indicating a hug.

"Ah...." Yuki couldn't go any redder, but he felt his blood rushing in the attempt. Still... it probably would be safer then walking home half-dressed. "Well," he fumbled over the words, "If Honda-san doesn't mind...."

"I don't mind at all!" Tooru said eagerly. Then flushed a bright red to match Yuki's as she realized how that sounded. "I mean... if it will be a help to Yuki-kun."

"Well, then..." Yuki took a hesitant step forward.

Tooru took a step forward, closing a little bit more of the distance between them. She held open her arms a little bit. Yuki stepped into them, but not quite close enough for their chests to touch. She looked up, wondering if she should take the next step and close her arms around him.

Yuki was looking down at her with those amazing purple eyes. She blinked and got lost at looking at the little violet glints and swirling gradients in them, her lips dropping open a bit. She forgot a little, being around him so often, just how beautiful Yuki was. An up close and personal reminder like this one was a little overwhelming.

Yuki looked down at her parted lips and shivered. He hadn't stood this close to anyone, much less a girl, a girl he liked, for longer than he could remember. He put his hands on her hips and leaned a little closer his cheek brushing against hers. "Warm." He said softly into her ear, not even realizing himself that he'd spoken. "Honda-san is so warm." His hands moved around her waist and Tooru's arms moved up his back. "Oh." He said softly. That felt...really nice.

There was just the barest pressure as their chests brushed against each other and then that warmth was gone.

_PYON!_

Tooru scrambled to keep Yuki from tumbling out of the air, grabbing him back to her chest. She was blushing furiously. She'd almost forgotten why she was hugging him.

"Is...Is Yuki-kun okay?" She asked, her cheeks still flaming. She carefully bent to pick up the shirt without dropping the little mouse in her arms.

"Oh... ah... yes." Yuki managed, glad that his sleek fur hid his now full body blush. "I'm fine."

"Lets hurry home, shall we?" Tooru said, clutching him close to her chest and beginning to jog.

Yuki snuggled into the warmth of her chest and the hand that held her to him. "Yes, let's get home." He said softly, wishing that they could've stayed together for just a little longer.

---

Back at the house, Kyou sat on the roof and stewed. He shouldn't have run away from the building. But he'd been so embarrassed and cornered that he couldn't think of what else to do. He hated when Shigure and Ayame got together, it was like the world went to hell in a hand-basket. He heard a clatter and looked over the edge of the roof.

Shigure was walking towards his study loaded down with snacks from a convenience store.

"Oi!" Kyou flipped himself lightly over the edge. "Where's everybody else?"

"Oh, Kyou-kun, is this where you go to?" Shigure said genially. "Disappointed you didn't get to say goodbye to Ayame? He had to go home early." He pouted. "He has an early shipment arriving at the store. But he bought me snacks to make up for it." He dug into the bag and tossed Kyou a package of goldfish crackers. "Here, you didn't eat much dinner did you?"

Kyou clutched the bag angrily, spilling goldfish on the floor. "That's not what I meant, where are Tooru and that damn rat?"

"Don't know." Shigure said shortly popping a candy in his mouth. "Still at work I guess. Ne, ne, wasn't tonight fun? It's given me lots of ideas. I think I'm going to start work on a mystery." He considered, opening a bag of chips. "Or maybe a supernatural romance... or maybe both!"

"You're useless!" Kyou spat.

"Am I?" Shigure said genially, "Well then I should get back to work." He smiled and stepped into his study.

Kyou turned around and started to walk back outside when he stopped dead in the doorway. Tooru was walking up to the back of the house with a shirt draped over one arm and a little mouse cradled in her arms.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Kyou said angrily pointing a finger at them. "What the h-!"

"Ah, Kyou-kun!" Tooru smiled, "I'm so glad you got home okay! I was so worried, since the weather is still not very good."

"I'm fine!" Kyou didn't like the way his voice went a little high, "What do you think you're doing Kuso Nezumi!? Clinging to her like that!"

Yuki jumped down from Tooru's arms, angry at himself for not having the sense to get down before he'd gotten in sight of the house. But it had felt so nice...

"Jealous?" He said snidely, crossing his little mouse arms and looking up at Kyou.

"Wha-? You take that back!" Kyou yelled.

"Make me." Yuki said deliberately.

"If you weren't in that form I would!" Kyou said, then lifted a foot to step on him. "Or maybe I should anyway!"

Yuki waited until Kyou's foot was just above his little mouse head before striking. He darted forward and bit the ankle of the leg the cat stood on.

Kyou yelped and jerked his foot up. Already in the midst of one step he tripped over his own feet and thudded to the ground.

Yuki felt the familiar tingle of his transformation overtake him. He stood over Kyou and put a bare foot on his throat.

"Don't insult Honda-san like that again." Yuki said putting a little pressure on the foot.

Kyou glared at him angrily, but didn't speak.

"Ano... Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked over at his shoulder at Tooru. She was looking steadfastly the other way, and had been since he'd transformed. She held out the shirt at arm's length.

He looked down at himself and flushed. He'd been so mad he'd forgotten that he was naked. He took the shirt and wrapped it around him stepping away from Kyou.

"Thank you Honda-san." He said ignoring the other boy as he leapt away and back onto the roof to sulk over his humiliating defeat."

"I'm going to change, but afterwards, would Yuki-kun like a cup of hot cocoa?" Tooru smiled. "The first time I went to work my mother made one for me when I came home. Any anytime she got a new job I made one for her. It's..." She paused and looked down a little, "It's a tradition."

"I'd like that." Yuki smiled. "Very much. I'll just go change."

---

A short while later they both sat at the table over steaming cups of cocoa.

"So," Tooru said brightly, "What did Yuki-kun think of his first day at work?"

--

Authors Note: Ta-da! I finally posted it! Here's the recap for the challenge for the next author.

The chapter challenge, for whoever is up next, is to write the next  
chapter from the POV of a minor character. Suggestions are any one of  
the following: the security guard at work, Aunti Saori, one of  
Tooru's fellow cleaning ladies, a classmate at school, or one of the  
servants at the honke. You can go back in time if you want to talk  
about the previous night at work, or forward in time if you want to  
cover new ground.


	10. A Plot Against Yuki by Ravyncat

October 3, 2004

The FURUBA Round Robin Project

Chapter 10 - A Plot Against Yuki

By Ravyncat

Auntie Saori scuttled down the dark streets towards her home. The expression on her face would have shocked almost anyone that knew her. The facade of a sweet old woman had been stripped away revealing a more grim and serious person. A person who looked extremely upset at the moment.

"You've reached a new low, Saori,", she muttered to herself as she finally reached her own front door. "Hiding that monster and now torturing teenagers. What is next...murder?"

She opened her door and then quickly locked it again once she was inside. Auntie Saori then hurried to her kitchen in dire need of a calming cup of tea. Her hands were still shaking as she set out a cup and turned on the stove to heat some water.

"Darn rat infested building...", she grumbled as she searched for some tea leaves. The night had been very upsetting. She kept seeing rats in her mind...hundreds of them...looking at her. Ugh. She really hated rats.

Finally the tea was ready and Auntie Saori sat down with a steaming cup in front of her computer and sighed with relief.

She didn't really feel like giving a report just now, but it was expected. Her unknown employer seemed to have an uncanny knowledge of when she arrived home. Auntie Saori knew that he would notice if she neglected to report in. That could cost her the job and she really depended on the extra income to make ends meet.

She sipped her tea and then logged onto the special website her employer took reports from. It appeared to be an educational website about the Chinese Zodiac with just text and no pictures. Clicking on the word "junishi" however allowed her into a secret chat level.

Auntie Saori entered her password and then began to write her report.

"Sohma Yuki reported for work tonight. I told him the ghost story about Hiroga-San. Then I locked him in the basement per your orders and typed on his computer using the network link."

"I was not able to carry out all of your requests because that rude orange haired Sohma boy and Sohma Momigi also arrived along with Honda Tohru. They insisted we check on Sohma Yuki and I had to release him."

Almost immediately words appeared on her screen.

_"Why didn't you send them away and continue with your orders?"__  
_

Auntie Saori frowned and thoughtfully typed her reply. Admitting that she had felt sorry for the frightened boy would not be wise.

"More Sohmas arrived at the scene. A tall man with strange eyes and another with long silver hair. There was also a small dark haired girl and two other boys. I think a man wearing a kimono was also a Sohma. There were even more of them outside of the building."

"I tried to follow orders, but it became impossible to keep Sohma Yuki isolated."

This time the reply took longer to appear.

_"So Yuki made no contact with Hiroga?"__  
_

Auntie Saori stared at the words for a minute and sipped some more of her cooling tea. Hiroga-San was a nasty piece of work and the one black spot in her otherwise lovely job. Somehow he managed to create an aura of fear about him that clouded people's minds. She wondered why her unknown employer desired to have such a creature meet the Sohma boy.

_"Answer me, Saori", the computer prompted.__  
_

With a sigh, she set down her tea and began to type.

"I don't believe that he did. I met Hiroga-San near the kitchen...and I don't really remember much else. I woke up inside the kitchen surrounded by rats. There was no sign of Sohma Yuki or of Hiroga-San."

"However, I did see Sohma Yuki with Honda Tohru a bit later outside of the building."

She expected a quick reply and was not disappointed when the words flashed on the screen.

_"How did Yuki look? Did he appear to be traumatized?"_

Auntie Saori laughed out loud at the question. She had a clear memory of a red faced Sohma Yuki clad only in a blue silk shirt stammering out some lie about losing his pants. The girl beside him had been equally flushed.

_He looked like he was a having a good time to me,_ she thought, but decided not to write that. Only fair after being locked in the basement and having the hell scared out of him.

"He looked tired, but mentally stable. I do not think that would be the case if he had encountered Hiroga-San. He and Honda Tohru left together."

For several minutes only her own reply sat on the computer screen. Auntie Saori finished her now cold cup of tea and contemplated going to bed. She wondered if her unknown employer had simply signed off without telling her. That had never happened before, but she supposed there was always a first time for everything.

She was about to log off the site and turn off her computer when more words flashed across the screen.

_"The orders I gave you regarding Sohma Yuki still stand. If he shows up for work again, I expect you to implement them. Hiroga will also be informed."_

_"You will continue following these orders until I release you. Measures will be taken to prevent further interference from Honda Tohru or any other Sohmas."__  
_

_"That is all."__  
_

Auntie Saori blinked as the screen suddenly went dark. Almost like a royal dismissal she thought and shakily turned off her computer.

The Sohma boy seemed like a really nice young man. She wondered what he had done to provoke her employer so. Repeated contact with Hiroga-San would break the boy's mind.

TO BE CONTINUED BY KANZAKI


	11. Who Ya Gonna Call? by Kanzaki

October 16, 2004

Furuba Round Robin Chapter 11: "Who ya Gonna Call?!"

By Kanzaki  
  
How the hell did I get myself into this situation? Yuki found himself asking for the second day in a row. What am I doing here? I thought I'd vowed never to set foot in this building ever again…How was I so easily suckered into this?  
  
Yuki's cell phone beeped, interrupting his train of thoughts. _PICTURE RECEIVED_, the display said. Ehh? Did he find something? Yuki pressed a few buttons to retrieve the picture of…a dog? What the hell? What's so suspicious about a damn…  
  
**_"MO-GE!! MO-GE!! MO-GE!! MO-GE!! MO-GE!!"  
_**  
"Ahh!" Yuki fell back, startled by the noise. "Dammit…" It was the Mogeta 'Communicator watch' that Agent Black had provided him with. "What is it?" Yuki hissed into the device.  
  
"Agent Pink! Did you get the evidence?" The voice came through.  
  
"It's a dog…what does that have to do with the mission?" Yuki asked skeptically.  
  
"Isn't it cool looking? I've never seen a dog like that, have you?"  
  
"Mana--"  
  
"USE OUR CODE NAMES!" The voice screeched. "You never know who's listening!"  
  
"Then keep it down!" Yuki snapped back. "We're going to get caught! And don't send me stupid things like that…"  
  
"But it's cuuute…"  
  
"And you're deranged."  
  
"Ah, it hurts, Agent Pink, it hurts."  
  
"Look, I'm tired of playing lookout. Did you get in yet?"  
  
"One minute…"  
  
Yuki waited impatiently, nervously peering around the corner.  
  
"Got it!" The voice came. "Meet me at the end of the corridor. ASAP."  
  
Yuki made his way down the darkened hallway.

* * *

_THE PREVIOUS NIGHT…  
_  
What did I think of my first day of work? Yuki repeated the words in his head. How can she even ask me that?  
  
"Er…It was certainly…" Yuki grasped for the proper word, but he couldn't come up with any adjectives strong enough to describe the absolute horridness of that day. "…it was…interesting…to say the least." he muttered.  
  
It was a nightmare! He thought. It was absolutely traumatizing. I'm going to have terrifying flashbacks to this day for a long time... like I don't have enough bad memories as it is! There's no way I can go back there! But I can't admit defeat so easily. Not when Honda-san is sitting here with such impossibly high hopes. How can I let her down?  
  
"Yes!" Tohru said brightly. It was very interesting, wasn't it?" She's smiling. She's actually smiling. How can she smile like that after that whole ordeal? Honda-san is so much stronger than I'll ever be…  
  
"Anou…I hope you didn't get too discouraged today, Yuki-kun. It was quite a tiresome day with everything that happened, but I hope you'll come to enjoy your experience. I would be so happy for you if you enjoyed your job."  
  
"…Yes." Yuki said hesitantly. "I'm sure you're right. Today was a bit hectic…" It was hell, it was HELL!! Yuki screamed on the inside. "…but without Shigure's antics, I'm sure it will go a lot better for me next time." I can't believe I'm saying this. Wasn't I ready to throw in the red flag? Yuki's thoughts turned back to Shigure's betting pool. Damn Shigure…he really can't live without meddling in others' lives, can he?  
  
"Oh, yes!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm so happy to hear that, Yuki-kun! That's a fantastic outlook!"  
  
Yuki smiled despite the troubles of earlier that day still haunting his mind. It was always amazing to him how Tohru could have such a calming effect on him. She really was an amazing person.  
  
Yuki let out a big yawn. "Ah, I should turn in for the night…it was a very draining day."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Tohru exclaimed. "You wouldn't want to be too exhausted for school tomorrow! Yuki still has student council duties!"  
  
"Right. I'll need to recoup my energy to deal with that bunch." he said with a chuckle.  
  
Tohru giggled. "Yes, the student council members are very lively, aren't they?"  
  
"To put it lightly." Yuki sighed. "Goodnight Honda-san. Don't stay up too late."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me, Yuki-kun! I'll be off to bed soon! Goodnight!"  
  
"Goooodniiiight, Yuuki!" He heard Shigure's sing-song voice from across the house. The complacent mood that Honda-san has placed him in was quickly turned fowl again as he recalled what the dog had put him through for his own sadistic amusement.  
  
I'll kill him…Yuki thought, grinning as not to alarm Tohru, but teeth gritting despite his efforts.

* * *

_MORNING_  
  
"Anou…Yuki-kun…?"  
  
…  
  
No response. Tohru tried again. "Err…Yuki-kun?" ...Nothing.  
  
Standing beside Tohru, Kyou tilted his head. "I think he's awake…" Kyou muttered, observing his cousin. Yuki was sitting up in his bed, eyes open, staring blankly ahead, his hair slightly mussed from sleeping.  
  
"I heard his alarm go off," Tohru stated, "but Yuki didn't come out. So I went to make sure he was awake and…he's been like this for several moments, I'm afraid."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kyou said, playfully knocking Tohru on the head with his fist.  
  
"He gets like this every once in a while."  
  
"R-really?" Tohru asked, eyes wide. "What should I do?"  
  
"Usually he'll snap out of it if you do or say something really offensive."  
  
"S-something…offensive?" Tohru echoed.  
  
"And since he's such a tight-ass, it's not too hard to find a way to push his buttons. Watch this."  
  
Tohru looked on nervously.  
  
"Oi, girly boy!" Kyou yelled. "I'm talking to you! Come on, you damn hermaphrodite, get up!"  
  
"Ahh…Ky-Kyou-kun…" Tohru sweatdropped.  
  
"Come on you damn rat! Get your scrawny pale girly ass out of bed! Not like I give a damn anyway, but you're making Tohru worry!"  
  
… No response.  
  
"Anou…perhaps Yuki's first day of work was too tiresome," Tohru said, fear evident in her voice. "Perhaps it will be too difficult for Yuki-kun to do along with his student council duties. Yuki-kun could be overworked and fizzle out! Perhaps he has already fizzled out!" Tohru said, voice increasing an octave as her fear grew larger. "I-I wouldn't want Yuki to…to…fizzle…"  
  
"Yeah well it wouldn't have been such a big deal if that damn retarded dog Shigure hadn't thrown everything into turmoil…"  
  
"Shi…gu…re…" a voice muttered.  
  
"Ehhh?" Tohru turned towards Yuki, slightly frightened.  
  
"Shi…gu…re…"  
  
Kyou and Tohru stared at Yuki. Without warning, his eyes went wide.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!" Yuki yelled, leaping out of bed.  
  
"Ahh!" Tohru yelled as the sweat dropped down her head. "A-ah-ah-a-aaa…" she stammered.  
  
Kyou just watched, slightly amused as Yuki bolted out his bedroom door in his pajamas.  
  
"Ahhhh….aaaa…."Tohru tried to form words, to no avail.  
  
_THUMP  
_  
_THUD  
_  
_**KEEERASH!!  
**_  
Tohru glanced at Kyou. The two exchanged a look.  
  
"A…ah…" Tohru stated blankly. "Ah!" She yelled, and bolted out of the room, Kyou following her lead.  
  
Yuki laid in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, not moving.  
  
"A…a…gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Tohru screeched, running to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Yuki sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Honda…san?" Yuki asked. "How…did I get here?"  
  
_THUMP_  
  
Kyou fell over.  
  
"Yuki-kun…are you okay?" Tohru asked. "Gah! Ky-Kyou-kun…?"  
  
Kyou slowly rose from the floor, looking exasperated. "This is too much…you guys are just insane…you and Shigure both. Screw this, I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Er…" Tohru watched as Kyou walked down the hall, slamming his door behind him.  
  
"What time is it?" Yuki asked, slightly groggy.  
  
"Er…7:30…Anou, Yuki-kun, will you really be okay?"  
  
For the first time since the events of yesterday, Tohru saw a genuinely contented smile upon Yuki's face. Yuki was always beautiful, but it was moments like these which made Tohru consciously aware of that fact again.  
  
"Don't worry, Honda-san. I'm fine now. Yesterday was a very trying day and I suppose that did somewhat take a toll on me, but I'm fine now. Going to a student council meeting will probably be a good thing. I appreciate your concern, but really, I'm alright."  
  
Tohru was put at ease by Yuki's reassuring words.  
  
"Oh, before I head out, do you have that shirt that Hatsuharu gave me yesterday?" Yuki reddened, recalling his case of pantslessness. Maybe I should have taken Haru's pants when he offered them to me. No, he'd have been pantsless then. Either way, someone would've ended up without pants. But Haru probably could have pulled it off better than I did…  
  
"Oh, yes." Tohru interrupted Yuki's decidedly bizarre train of thought. "It's in the laundry room."  
  
"Oh good. I need to return that to him, so I'll be heading out a bit early."

* * *

Haru opened the door to greet his visitor. It was another hot summer day, and Haru had on a black tank top and baggy shorts. Yuki was wearing his white short-sleeved school uniform top with the standard navy blue pants and tie.  
  
"Ah…Yuki." Haru perked up, immediately clinging to him.  
  
"Hello Haru." Yuki greeted him.  
  
"What brings you here?" Haru asked. "Ah, do you want to watch the Mogeta anime summer special with me?"  
  
"Mo…ge…ta?" Yuki recalled the horrific anime he had been a witness to before. "Er…no, that's alright. I have student council duties. I just wanted to return this." Yuki held the blue silk shirt out to Haru.  
  
"Oh. But it looks good on you. Keep it."  
  
"No, I couldn't." Yuki politely declined.  
  
"No really. Put it on." Haru said, proceeding to undo Yuki's tie.  
  
"Eh? Haru!" Yuki said, flustered. "Don't do that! I'm no good at tying ties…"  
  
"It's okay, I'll fix it for you afterwards. Here." Yuki reluctantly let Haru remove his tie.  
  
"Put this on." Haru started to unbutton Yuki's uniform top.  
  
"I can do that myself." Yuki said curtly.  
  
"Here." Haru handed him the blue shirt.  
  
Yuki complied and put it on over his sleeveless white undershirt.  
  
"Yeah." Haru observed, nodding. "See?" Haru put his hands on Yuki's shoulders and turned him towards a mirror. "Oh, very nice." Haru said.  
  
"I…guess." Yuki said.  
  
Haru nodded in confirmation. "Keep it. Oh…but you know what else would look good on you?" Yuki watched as Haru ruffled through a pile of clothes. "Here. Yeah. This one. Put it on."  
  
Yuki looked at the red garment in Haru's hands. "Red?" Yuki asked. "I don't know, Haru…"  
  
"No, really." Haru pulled the blue shirt off of Yuki's shoulders. "Put it on."  
  
"Er…Okay…" Yuki did as Haru asked.  
  
"Yeah. Good. See what I mean? You look nice in that. You should borrow it."  
  
Yuki was not one to be taken by his own appearance, but he had to admit it did look pretty good on him.  
  
"Oh here, wear this with it." Haru was draping a long chain with a gothic-looking pendant over Yuki's neck. "You should accessorize more, Yuki."  
  
"Er…I don't know. I don't typically wear jewelry…I don't think it suits me…"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Haru asked, "You could make anything look good. You'd make an ideal fashion model."  
  
Yuki reddened at the ridiculous notion of himself strutting down a runway, girls screaming and swooning and tossing undergarments…wait, that looked like a pair of men's…  
  
"Haru, that's absurd!" Yuki said. He glanced up at the mirror. He had been spacing out and hadn't realized that Haru had continued adorning him, as if he would a Christmas tree, with various pieces of jewelry and other accessories. He noticed that at this moment, Haru was fastening a pink barrette to his hair…  
  
"HARU!" Yuki yelled, pushing the ox's hands away from his lustrous hair  
  
"Ah, did I go too far?" Haru asked nonchalantly, then began ruffling through a drawer. "Ah, Yuki, peace!" Haru appeared beside Yuki with a camera, holding it at arm's length in front of them, and snapped a picture. "Okay, once more. Pea—"  
  
"HARU!!" Yuki was angry now. "That's enough!" He started removing the shirt and accessories that Haru had piled on him. "Why do you always do stuff like this? I didn't stop by here to be made a fool of! I have stuff to do, so I'll be going now!"  
  
"…Sorry." Haru said, actually sounding upset.  
  
Yuki sighed. "No, it's okay." He pulled his uniform top down over his head. "Er…I can't…my tie…"  
  
"I'll get it." Haru draped the tie around Yuki's collar and started to tie it. "What I mean is, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. I should have just told Shigure 'no', let alone bringing Hiro into it. I'll feel responsible if he grows up to be a delinquent now."  
  
"No Haru, don't worry about it." Yuki said reassuringly. "It's okay. Shigure's the one who really deserves my wrath…but I'll let it go. Looking back, it wasn't that bad. Um…I was wondering though…that trick with the computer, you know, the typing thing…how did you and Hiro manage that?"  
  
"Eh? What's that?" Haru asked.  
  
"You know, the keyboard typing by itself. Stuff like, 'you will pay, baka neko, kuso nezumi...'"  
  
"Huh." Haru said nonchalantly, pulling the knot in Yuki's tie tightly into place.  
  
"Mystery…"  
  
"What do you mean, 'mystery'?" Yuki asked, a feeling of dread washing over him as Haru confirmed,  
  
"We didn't do anything like that."  
  
"Haru, are you kidding me?!"  
  
Haru's deadpan face looked dead serious.  
  
Yuki felt like his head was spinning. His thoughts went back to the previous night. Wait…then that means…what about that apparition that Kyou and I saw? Yuki's memory of that moment was vague. It had gotten so hot in "the dungeon" that he had felt light-headed and disoriented…and then he and Kyou had transformed. Honestly, Yuki could not remember what happened between that time and when the others showed up. He had actually forgotten about that until now…  
  
Wha…what is this? What exactly is going on here?

* * *

Making his way across the school campus to the student council room shortly after leaving Haru's, Yuki was in such a daze that he didn't even notice the presence of another person until he almost collided with her, which would have been bad, considering it was likely this action would cause him to transform. Usually Yuki at least had his guard up somewhat to prevent such things. Besides that, this particular person did have a way of not making her presence known until she was right next to you, as Yuki had been startled by her a few times before.  
  
"Ah, Hanajima-san," Yuki greeted her, coming out of his daze. "I didn't expect to see you here." "Yes well, I received failing grades in a number of my classes and as a result was asked to attend a few summer sessions. I didn't have anything else to do, and I really couldn't bear to hear my mother cry again, so I came without incident." Hana explained in her usual gothic demeanor.  
  
"…" Yuki didn't know how to respond.  
  
Luckily, Hana didn't give him the opportunity. "Your waves seem more troubled than usual…" Hana observed.  
  
Yuki hesitated. Should I…? He wondered.  
  
"Er, Hanajima-san…what do you know about…ghosts?"  
  
"Oh yes, ghosts." Hana looked almost wistful. "Usually vengeful spirits bound to this earth for the sole purpose of carrying out revenge posthumously because they died with a large grudge that did not decay along with their human remains buried in the cold ground."  
  
"…" Yuki was reminded of just how scintillating conversation with Hanajima could be.  
  
"You've met my brother Megumi?" Hana inquired. "He is quite skilled in exorcisms. I have done a few in the past, but last time I attempted such a thing, something went wrong. So horribly wrong…"  
  
"…" Yuki felt a cold sweat trickle down his back.  
  
"I haven't attempted another one since the incident. However, if you feel you require such services, I could attempt it…but I could not guarantee the safety of your life."  
  
"Ah!" Yuki exclaimed. "No, no, that's fine! I wouldn't want to trouble you and I'm sure Hiroga-san is a friendly ghost!" He blurted out. "Er…good luck with your classes!"  
  
Hana turned and watched Yuki's rapidly retreating form making distance across the campus.  
  
"Hiroga-san?" She said to herself.  
  
000000  
"Okay!" Manabe said. "So there's earth, wind, fire, water, and…"  
  
Four heads turned towards the door as Yuki entered the student council room.  
  
"HEART!" Manabe yelled, pointing at Yuki. "Yun-Yun's heart!!"  
  
"Eh?" Yuki asked, nervous at the sudden attention.  
  
"Yeah, it's great!" Manabe said excitedly. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's RIDICULOUS!" Naoto screeched.  
  
"Kimi thinks it would be fun!" Kimi exclaimed.  
  
"…" Machi sat silently, idly doodling on her red notebook.  
  
"EH?" Yuki asked, flustered.  
  
"Yuki!" Nao pleaded. "Thank god you're here! Tell them! TELL THEM!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a stupid idea! Once again, the white board is being defiled with words of stupidity!" Nao looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"…What is? What's this about 'heart'?"  
  
"Captain Planet!" Manabe hollered. "It's our theme for Earth Day! Remember that old American cartoon, and they all had these magical rings, they'd put them together all, 'Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, HEART!' and they'd summon Captain Planet all, 'THE POWER IS YOURS!!' and the planet would be safe for another day!"  
  
"NO! IT'S LUDICROUS!" Nao yelled.  
  
"But Kimi thinks Captain Planet is very influential!" Kimi said, clapping.  
  
"Yeah!" Manabe cheered her on with his backup clapping.  
  
"Ooooohh," Kimi started singing, of all things. "Captain Planet, he's a heerooo…Kimi doesn't know the words, but he's still her heerooo..."  
  
"NO! Nononononononono NO!" Nao went running out of the room, shaking his head violently in denial.  
  
"Nao-chan!" Kimi went chasing after him. "We need you to be Eaaarrrth!"  
  
SLAM  
  
Manabe's clapping subsided and the goofy grin on his face dissipated.  
  
"Ahem." Manabe cleared his throat and took on a more serious demeanor. "Yun-Yun, what's up? Your aura seems more troubled than usual."  
  
"Wha--? How did you…?"  
  
"It's written all over your face." Manabe said with a smirk. "Right, Machi?"  
  
Machi barely raised her head as she continued doodling. "Yes. The president seems even more out-of-it than usual."  
  
"Even more…?" Yuki repeated, flustered.  
  
"So, what's bothering you, Yun-Yun? You can tell me."  
  
"…" Yuki hesitated. "Manabe, do you…no…never mind. It's ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, come ON! You can't do that! You can't just start and then not tell me! Come on, what is it? Something secret? Something embarrassing? Something smutty?"  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
"Did you finally get a girlfriend and you don't know what to do with her? You need tips from Love Master Shou?"  
  
"L-love master…Shou?"  
  
"My sweet Yun-Yun! I thought this day would never come! You finally notice how adorable Honda-san is? Couldn't resist her anymore?"  
  
"THAT'S NOT IT!!!" Yuki's buttons had been pushed.  
  
Yuki's words of protest went unheard as Manabe continued. " What a shame…I was all ready to hand my sister over to you!"  
  
Machi's stoic face turned several shades of red as Yuki's did the same.  
  
"Th-THAT'S NOT IT!!" Yuki insisted.  
  
"And I'd thought it through so thoroughly too…" Manabe looked like he was going to cry. "My sweet little sister…"  
  
THUD  
  
Yuki looked on, stunned as Manabe's body slumped to the floor, Machi standing over him, a chair in her hands…  
  
"Er…"

* * *

Right…So after Manabe had been knocked unconscious, he had remained out for a while. It was after the student council meeting was through and he came to that the plan had began to be set into action.  
  
"Ghosts, huh?" Manabe asked after Yuki had explained the whole situation to him. "So it sounds like this Saori woman is keeping something from you. You think it involves that Hiroga-san guy?"  
  
"He is the only person I've heard of who's supposedly died there." Yuki said.  
  
"How much do you know about him?" Manabe inquired. "We need to find out more. That place must keep files on employees. We'll have to investigate."  
  
"Investigate?" Yuki asked.  
  
"We'll need a few gadgets. Bring your cell. I'll be your lifeline. Take a picture of anything suspicious. I'll do the same while I investigate."  
  
"You finally got a camera on your phone?" Yuki asked.  
  
"No, no…I kind of…borrowed it from a guy at work…but no worries, I've got it okayed and all that…But I'll have to give you this new number."  
  
"Manabe, I don't plan on going back there…"  
  
"What? Come on, you've gotta! Never say die!"  
  
"Who said…die?" Sometimes Manabe just didn't make sense…  
  
"You can't give up until we've uncovered the mystery! And we're just the ones to do it! THE KAIBARA HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT DEFENSE FORCE GHOSTBUSTERS! WHERE EVIL LURKS, WE WILL TAKE IT DOWN! THE ULTIMATE SUPER-SEXY CRIME FIGHTING DUO! AGENT PINK AND AGENT BLACK!!"  
  
"Ehhh? Agent Pink and..." Yuki asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yeah," Manabe said excitedly. "I'm black, 'cause that's my color, and you're pink, because even though you protest, you're still wearing a pink barrette in your hair..."  
  
"WHAT?" Yuki asked, mortified. He reached up and felt that there was indeed still a pink barrette there. He immediately pulled it out in a rage. "HATSUHARU!! HE DIDN'T TELL ME! God, how many people saw me like this? Hanajima-san...and...who knows how many others!"  
  
"Huh?" Manabe asked. "Hatsuharu? Your cousin? Heh, he has good taste."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yuki's sense of humor had left the building.  
  
"Aw come on, it's not that bad! It'll give your fanclub something to swoon over! Heheh!" Manabe started cracking up.  
  
Yuki was wondering just what he was getting into by telling Manabe about this…I have a bad feeling…Can it possibly get any worse?  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
"Okay, so we're gonna have to get in the file room. You said employee files were kept separate from the basement, right? The room's on the first floor…" Manabe was laying down the plan later that day, outside the school. "Probably locked. Shouldn't be a problem. I can pick it."  
  
"You can pick locks?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Manabe nodded. "One of your groupies—I mean, fan club girls, Rika, showed me how in exchange for some information on you."  
  
"Information?"  
  
"So, it's gonna go down like this, we…"  
  
"Manabe, information?!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Manabe said with a smirk. "Oh, and take this. Our special communicator watches. I've got one too."  
  
"What is this?" Yuki looked at the gaudy plastic watch that Manabe handed him. The face of the watch bore an image of Mogeta.  
  
"It's the super high-tech Mogeta communicator watch." Manabe explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what do we need this for? We have cell phones."  
  
"Tsk…Yun-Yun, all secret agents need cool gadgets like this."  
  
And just how is this "cool?" Yuki wondered. "Does this thing even work?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah." Manabe said enthusiastically.  
  
"Where did you get such a thing?"  
  
"It was one of those cereal box prizes. You know, I collected enough UPC's from my Mogeta breakfast cereal, mailed them in with a check for 400 yen shipping and handling, and in 6-8 weeks I got my watch. The other one I took—I mean borrowed from this dude at work."  
  
"…They have such high-tech toys as cereal box prizes?"  
  
"Yeah Yun-Yun. You didn't know? Get with the times."

* * *

That evening the plan was to be carried out. However, there had been a weird incident that would remain on Yuki's mind for the rest of the evening. Yuki had met up with Manabe, both dressed in inconspicuous black, not far from the building. The two had exchanged a few words about the process of events that would be going down there that evening and had almost reached their destination when Manabe noticed something suspicious.  
  
"Pink." Manabe said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Yuki questioned his eccentric cohort.  
  
"That's you. Agent Pink. I'm Black."  
  
"Oh…right. What is it?"  
  
"I noticed something suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious?" Yuki echoed. "What is?"  
  
"That bush over there."  
  
"…Bush…?"  
  
Manabe discreetly motioned towards a small shrubbery on the other side of the street. "I think it's…following us."  
  
"What??" Yuki found it hard to keep his voice down. "That's ridiculous!"  
  
"I know, who would disguise themselves as a shrub?" Manabe asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I mean, there's no way!" Yuki hissed.  
  
"Don't believe me?" Manabe immediately pivoted on his feet and started to go in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuki chased after him.  
  
"Don't act suspicious. Don't let on that you know about it. Just keep an eye out. I guarantee it'll follow us."  
  
Manabe was right.  
  
They had gone back a block in the opposite direction and the same shrub was now situated across the street from them once again.  
  
"See?" Manabe said to Yuki.  
  
"No…" Yuki didn't want to believe something so ludicrous was possible…but after the events of the previous night, he found a lot of things much easier to believe. Still... "No. No, it can't be. I'll prove it!" Yuki picked up a rock and hurled it at the bush with expert aim.  
  
"OW!" a distinct sound, coming from…  
  
The bush.  
  
"Holy shit…" Yuki and Manabe turned back and ran.

* * *

_PRESENTLY…_  
  
Yeah, that was pretty weird…Yuki found his thoughts drifting back to the scary shrub as he walked down the corridor to the file room to meet up with Manabe. The door opened with no problem, since Manabe had unlocked it. Manabe was inside, flashlight in hand.  
  
"Ah, Agent Pink. You've made it. I think I found the files on this Hiroga guy. And I don't think you're gonna like what you see."  
  
"What is it?" Yuki took the folder that Manabe had in his hand and rifled through it.  
  
"What…is this?" Yuki asked fearfully. "This…this is…" Yuki dropped the folder on the floor, papers scattering everywhere. "What IS this?! What's going on here?! This is insane!!"

* * *

Auntie Saori had seen them enter the building. She knew what was going on. She had been up for 48 hours straight. Her hair was disheveled, her makeup smudged. Her mind was in even worse condition. This mission would be carried out. She could not sleep until it was. She would fulfill her boss's wishes.  
  
Staring down the hall of the first floor, Saori lifted her hand radio to her mouth. "Sohma Yuki is in the building. This is unexpected. He does not have to report in for work again until tomorrow. What's more, he has a guest with him."  
  
"…A guest?" The voice asked after a moment's hesitation. "Another Sohma?"  
  
"No, a classmate. The target has been under observation today and I have learned that this is Kakeru Manabe, a fellow student council member at the target's school."  
  
"…I did not expect this." The voice on the radio admitted. "I have a plan in place to intercept other Sohmas, should they try to interfere, but I did not realize he had other acquaintances outside of the Sohmas and Honda Tohru.Very well. As long as he is with the target, he is also a target."  
  
"I know it's premature, sir…but shall I…Commence Phase II of the plan?" Saori asked.  
  
"This does call for drastic measures. I suggest you do that."

* * *

Kyou was sitting on the floor, contentedly watching TV when Haru came in without warning, uninvited.  
  
"Eh? What the hell are you doing here?" Kyou asked lazily.  
  
"Come on, Kyou." Haru grabbed Kyou by the arm and started pulling on him. "Let's go."  
  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about, let go of me you retarded ox!"  
  
"That's not nice Kyou. Come on, let's go."  
  
"GO WHERE?!" The hot-headed redhead demanded.  
  
"You'll need to wear something inconspicuous…yet stylish. Here, take this." Haru handed Kyou a few articles of black clothing and dark sunglasses.  
  
Those are stylish, Kyou thought, observing the outfit. "AUUGH!" He screamed, snapping out of that scary state of mind. "What the hell are you talking about you dumb bastard?"  
  
"Yuki needs our help. Let's go."  
  
"Eh??"

* * *

END CHAPTER 11 (finally…TT;)  
  
So, a challenge, eh? Who's up for a challenge…hmm…how about…try to implement a chase scene. Does that challenge suck? I can come up with something better if I try…  
  
Well, let me know. But most importantly, have fun!  
  
3 -kanzaki-  
  
p.s.-- if anyone's curious, I worked out who would represent what element from Captain Planet. Yeah, I'm weird...lol  
  
Manabe- Fire  
  
Kimi- Wind  
  
Naoto- Earth  
  
Machi- Water  
  
Yuki- Heart


	12. A Pink Inspiration and a Red Inclination

Disclaimer: I don't own Yummy Yuki or any Fruits Basket character.

A Pink Inspiration and a Red Inclination  
Chapter 12  
by RJunkie

"Did you hear that?" Manabe asked, breaking the silence as Yuki continued to scan the papers on the floor. While he wanted to ask Yuki what was the great secret he had uncovered, he could clearly hear footsteps out in the hall. Footsteps that seems to be getting louder and closer with each passing moment.

A grin grew on his face. Whether he was scared orthrilled, he didn't know. But it was just like those old American movies, where the detective and his cute female sidekick would be near discovery by the malicious enemy and would have to hide in a small closet or under a desk and get into all sorts of compromising positions before continuing with their mission, only after that they'd be filled with hotlust for each other and…

"…are you listening?" Yuki was saying. Manabe looked up to find the Sohma boy standing on top of the file cabinet, holding a metal grille in his hand.

"Wha?"

"Obviously we can't go out the front door, so this is the only other way out." Yuki hissed urgently, pointing at a ventilation shaft. "Now, lets go."

The dark haired teen wanted to protest and look for a janitor's closet or a desk but the no-nonsense look in Yuki's eyes promised a world of pain.

Getting in was much harder than he anticipated. "They make this look so easy on TV…" he mumbled. He didn't want to look like a weakling in front of Yun Yun. After all, it was Yun Yun who needed protection, right? All those cool detectives on TV, they were always looking out for their sidekicks and cute female companions. And while Yun Yun was certainly not female, he was still quite fetching. So, it was his job to keep Yun Yun looking all prince-like and pretty. Anyway, didn't they agree that he, Agent Black was the leader of this mission?

He had to regain his place as leader.

After getting inside the ventilation shaft.

Yuki gave him a good shove, and if Manabe wanted to protest, Hiroga's personal folder thrown in after him, or at him, shut him up good. For now.

Yuki climbed in after his friend and Manabe couldn't help but wonder at the ease with which Yuki moved. It was almost like Yuki had done something like this before. But it couldn't be. Innocent and pure Sohma Yuki? Could it be? Was Yuki a creature of the night? Was he like those 'Cat's Eyes' girls? High school student and president by day, jewel robber by night?  
And he'd get away with it too! In fact, didn't Kimi say that she lost her silver bracelet? What if Yuki stole jewelry to finance plastic surgeries? After all, he was unnaturally beautiful for a boy. This would explain why the ghost was after Yun Yun. He must be a previous victim who could not live when their precious and priceless family jewels were stolen. Or maybe he  
was the manager of a jewelry store that was robbed and he was forced to commit harikiri to clear his family's name of the shame associated with losing the family's savings which were invested in the store. He probably died cursing the evil thief who ruined his life and…

The door to the file room opened just as Yuki pulled the metal frame in after them and the lights were switched on.

"I was certain it was this room." A female voiced said, taking a few steps inside then stopping.

"The filing cabinet!" She exclaimed.

The two boys froze as the speaker came closer.

"Those cleaning ladies." She muttered, "I have to talk to them. This is the fifth time they do this."

She took a few more moments to look around the room before leaving. She turned the lights off and locked the door.

The boys let out the breath they've been holding, then began to crawl within the ventilation shaft in search of an exit.

"That was close" Yuki said softly.

"Yeah! You almost got us caught Yun Yun! Why don't you leave the breaking and entering to those with experience!" Manabe commented casually, baiting Yuki with his comment. Even though he couldn't see his companion's voice, he listened carefully for anything that would confirm his suspicions. "Kakeru, I don't even want to think about the kind of experience you may or may not have."

"Yun Yun you make it sound so bad. But it's an absolute necessity sometimes!" _Like to keep a flawless __face like yours, Yun Yun.__  
_  
"Like when?"

Manabe couldn't help himself "There was this one time when one of the guy's at work had his phone stolen by his ex-girlfriend. So we had to break into her house and get it back and while we were there we found that she had actually used the phone's vibration functions for…"

"Shut up!" Yuki interrupted, appalled. "I don't want to hear anymore! Not about you breaking and entering nor about anything else!"

"Mou"

The boys went on their way in silence.

_I'll find out your secret, Yun Yun._

"What do you mean Yuki needs help?" Kyo asked for the 3rd time. "Damn it you stupid cow, answer me!"

"Daiya called me cause he wanted to hang out after summer class. I heard some girls in the background talking about Yuki's pink barrette and how the student council had a Captain Planet conference." Haru replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo yelled, confused and enraged as usual.

"I tried calling his cell and I've sent him text messages." Haru tried to explain, calm as ever. "Yuki wouldn't ignore me."

"So this whole deal is because he's not picking up his phone?" Kyo asked, "Maybe he's busy! Or maybe, he just doesn't want to talk to you!"

"No, he always picks up the phone or texts me back, even when in a meeting. He knows that I could need directions. Yuki always gives me directions when I need them." Haru paused dramatically. "Because Yuki is my first love."

Kyo struggled to keep his dinner down. "Listen you sicko! I don't care what it is you and that Kuso Nezumi do together but leave me out of it!" The redhead began to stomp off, muttering all sorts of colorful phrases.

"He went back to that building." Haru suddenly said, "Maybe Honda San would know why Yuki would go back there when he didn't have to work."

Kyo stopped in his tracks.

"Its a ghost. That's what Yuki's says. I'll ask Honda San if she's seen something like that before at work."

"You leave Tohru out of this!" Kyo roared.

"But, she would want to know where Yuki is and help him out…"

"Why you!" Just as Kyo's fist was milliseconds from connecting with Haru's face, Tohru joined them.

"Kyo Kun! Hatsuharu San!!"

"Uh…"

"Hello, Honda San." Haru was quick to speak.

"Ano, is anything wrong?" Tohru asked, noting Kyo's unease.

"No, Honda San. Me and Kyo were just talking about Y…"

"Yellow Monkey!" Kyo suddenly interrupted.

"Yellow… Monkey?"

"Er…" The redhead realized how stupid he must look  
now.

"Ah. Kyo means The Yellow Monkey. Right, Kyo?"

"Wah! I had no idea that Kyo Kun liked The Yellow Monkey. Hana-chan has all their albums and even went through a jumbo glasses phase with Megumi-Kun when…"

"Yeah well, we gotta go to the zoo!" Kyo stated, confused again but wanting to leave before Haru said anything or he made a bigger fool of himself. He grabbed Haru's arm and ran off in a random direction.

When the dust cleared, Tohru was still standing. "The Zoo?"

"Agent Pink! We'll go down the first vent we come across, ok?" Manabe called over his shoulder as he crawled towards the opening. He will regain his place as mission leader.

Yuki sighed, and promised himself to hurt the other boy when this was all over. "Sure. It's not like we have a choice."

When Haru and Kyo arrived, the building was dark and silent.

"Kuso Nezumi." Kyo swore, "When this is all over I'm going to break his legs and make sure he never goes out again."

"I want to take Yuki shopping." Haru stated absently.

Kyo looked over at his cousin and found himself unable to come up with a reply. Instead, he decided to focus at the task at hand. They would find Yuki and then he'd break both his and Haru's legs.

That thought put a smile on Kyo's face; he then motioned for the other to follow him. "Follow me and don't get lost!"

The president and Vice president of Kaibara high school continued to crawl within the duct's confined space. It was getting tiresome.

And finally, a ray of hope. "Yun Yun! There it is! I see light up ahead. Its dim but still…"

"Good." Yuki replied with a smile.

Not even 2 minutes after they entered the building, Haru got himself lost.

Now, Kyo's only hope was to find Yuki and have him call Haru.

_Forget breaking their legs. I'm going to maim the both __of them!_

And so Agent Black, after struggling with the grille for a few moments, psyched himself and jumped down to the ground with agility equal to that of James Bond.

With one tiny difference.

James Bond did not land face first into a flowerpot.

Haru wandered through the hallways, lost and dazed. He focused his thoughts on Yuki, hoping that his love would help guide him.

He opened the first unlocked door he came across.

When Agent Black was through spitting out soil and wood, he saw Yuki's legs hanging out of the opening as her attempted to jump down.

"I'll help you Yun Yun!" He cheerfully volunteered and got to his feet with arms wide open.

As the leader of the operation, it was his duty to help his side kick with such difficult tasks.

"What are you doing??" Yuki hissed, outraged at being held so closely.

""Just helping you down Yun Yun!"

"Kakeru, if you don't let go of me this instant I'll…"

"But …" Manabe began just as the door to room opened.

The room may have been dimly lit, and Haru could only make out Yuki's face and not the other person's but all he knew was that someone was holding his dear cousin in a way that displeased him.

He lost all semblance of speech.

"DIE!"

Black Haru met Agent Black and Agent Pink.

The two boys froze as a figure entered the room. The dim lighting left the new comer's face shrouded, but they could clearly tell that he was coming their way, fast.

"Run!"

The two scrambled to the back door.

Kyo was sure now, someone was following him.

Was it the ghost from the file room?

No. There was no such thing as ghosts; it had to be someone trying to scare them. And he wasn't as pathetic as that scaredy-cat Yuki.

Kyo grinned despite himself. He hoped the person caught up with him eventually. It will be a good way to relieve the stress of the last hour or so.

"Lets split up." Kakaeru suggested at the two ran, their chaser still in hot pursuit.

"No! He hasn't caught up to us yet." Yuki replied.

"But he probably will, and besides, I think he's after me."

"What makes you say that?"

"The 'Don't touch him you bastard' seems to indicate so." Manabe replied, "Look Yun Yun, one of us has to get help. I'll be the decoy." He hoped Yuki couldn't tell how excited he was about the prospects of a solo mission.

"Agent Pink, I'll see you later. Be careful." The dark haired teen stated seriously, leaving no room, or time, for argument as they came to fork in the hallway and he suddenly turned to run in the opposite direction.

"No, wait!" Yuki began, slowing down for a moment before realizing that he would be caught if he didn't start running.  
_  
__Damn._

Meanwhile, Manabe continued to run. His mind filled with visions of a tearful, grateful Yuki. He wondered how Yuki would thank him for his bravery.

Black Haru just ran. He couldn't even find his voice to call out to Yuki and let him know that it was he, his beloved cousin who was here to protect his honor.

He would break the person who was molesting Yuki in half, then find Yuki and go shopping for something red and sexy.

Kyo's confidence about the counterfeit ghost began to fade as his sensitive ears began to pick up more than one set of footsteps.

Were they trying to surround him?

Yuki opened the first door he came to. Realizing that he no longer was being chased, he picked up his phone and began to dial for help.

Though the lack of cellular reception quickly put an end to that.

Kyo put on more speed and decided that hiding wouldpossibly be a good idea. He stopped and reversed directions, trying to shake his pursuer or pursuers and hoped the door at the end of the hall was open.

He would ask Yun Yun to wear that pink barrette to school again. Manabe decided happily, Yun Yun really was too pretty for his own good.

And the Prince Yuki fan club members would owe him one. How would he collect?

"I'll kill him". Haru stated as he realized that he had lost sight of his target. Calming down, he slowed down and made his way inside a room.

It would suffice to say that the 4 boys were surprised to find themselves facing each other in the large meeting room.

"Haru?"

"Yuki…"

"Yun Yun!"

"Kakeru!"

"Kuso Nezumi!"

"Kyo?"

"Yuki…"

"Yun Yun's cousins?"

"Welcome." A new voice joined in. "I'm so glad you all finally made it."

* * *

Author's note: 

This in no way indicates that Manabe has the hots for Yuki. But, if you had someone as pretty as Yuki with you, wouldn't want to have some fun with them? I know I would. Also I know that I cheated. I probably should've made up something about Hiroga. But my brain is floppy. So apologies to whoever is next and on that note, my challenge is to expose the actual conspiracy that Saori is executing.


	13. Unveiled by HelloKat

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter Thirteen: Unveiledby HelloKat  
January 12, 2005

* * *

_(Previously…)_

Yuki opened the first door he came to. Realizing that he no longer was being chased, he picked up his phone and began to dial for help. Though the lack of cellular reception quickly put an end to that. Kyo put on more speed and decided that hiding would possibly be a good idea. He stopped and reversed directions, trying to shake his pursuer or pursuers and hoped the door at the end of the hall was open.

He would ask Yun Yun to wear that pink barrette to school again. Manabe decided happily, Yun Yun really was too pretty for his own good.

And the Prince Yuki fan club members would owe him one. How would he collect?

"I'll kill him". Haru stated as he realized that he had lost sight of his target. Calming down, he slowed down and made his way inside a room.

It would suffice to say that the 4 boys were surprised to find themselves facing each other in the large meeting room.

"Haru?"

"Yuki…"

"Yun Yun!"

"Kakeru!"

"Kuso Nezumi!"

"Kyo?"

"Yuki…"

"Yun Yun's cousins?"

"Welcome." A new voice joined in. "I'm so glad you all finally made it."

_(Presently…)_

As the foursome stared at their new member, many thoughts raced through their minds.

_Dammit! Why the hell do I always end up in a mess?! Kuso nezumi, **IT'S HIS FAULT!**_'

_**BASTARD!** He's still ogling Yuki—**DAMN HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!**'_

_Yun-Yun, never fret! I'm your knight in shining armor! These hooligans won't take us alive, & we'll die a wonderful death fitting for any Romeo & Juliet fan!!!'_

_Ah, hell,'_ thought Yuki miserably as he glanced back to the new member. Clearing his throat & presenting his more charming smile to the fullest, he replied serenely, "Saori-san. What a pleasant surprise. I was not aware that you worked at this hour. _(That was soo lame.')_"

Arching an eyebrow not so elegantly, she curtly replied, "Young men should not be roaming parts of this facility without an escort. And YOU shouldn't even be here. Good thing our security caught sight of you foursome before any real damage could be done"

_Where did her sunny personality flew off to?_' wondered Yuki as he tried to compose his thoughts.

"Look you qwack, I'm didn't get dragged here to be lectured by you because of that brainless idiot there," pointed Kyo angrily at Yuki. "I am just trying to get the hell out of this joint. Just  
point to the exit, & I'm outta here."

"No, we're staying," seethed Black Haru through his teeth. Glaring at Kakeru, he icily remarked, "That BASTARD is in for a world of getting the snot kicked out of him!"

Kakeru wasn't too used to this side of Haru & was struck dumb on the spot. Inching ever so slowly to Yuki, he whispered to his comrade, "Yun-Yun, hold me."

Yuki rolled his eyes in exasperation as Black Haru was about to lunge to Kakeru. Thankfully, Kyo stopped Haru & held him down.

"Dammit you fool!! Are you trying to get us **ARRESTED**?!!!"

Yuki quickly remarked to Saori, "Gomen, but please allow us to leave. I was just taking a tour of the facility to familiarize myself with it overall in case there's an emergency. I just got lost & my friends & cousins were only trying to help. Gomen nasai."

_'This is my chance!'_ thought Saori triumphantly. Her ingratiating tone returning to her voice, she replied, "Why certainly they may leave. However, since you're already here, why don't I get you familiarized with a different part of the facility? It'll only take a short while. With all the ruckus your companions have caused, they'll have to wait outside."

"Fine by me. I'm gone," remarked Kyo as he turned away.

"I'm not leaving Yuki alone here," retorted Black Haru heatedly.

"Fine then, wait for him outside. I'm going home," replied Kyo irritably.

"No, you're not."

**"YES, I AM."**

**"NO."**

**"YES!!!!"**

_(Punch!)_

"Damn you stupid cow! I am seriously going to wipe this floor with your butt!" exclaimed Kyo in a rage as he lunged to Haru. It was then that Yuki made his presence known between his cousins as he blocked each of the two's moves they were about to make. Taken by surprise, Kyo & Haru stared at Yuki dumbfounded.

Sighing in frustration, he remarked tiredly, "Would you two stop it?! Everyone should just stay outside & leave or wait, whatever. I won't be long." He wasn't looking forward to spending anymore time in this building, but if it can get his cousins & friend out of there, so be it.

"Yun-Yun, as your partner, I can't let you sacrifice yourself over me. Please Ms. Whatever-your-name-is, take me instead into your clutches of doom…" blabbered Kakeru.

_(BONK!)_

"Baka," replied Yuki irritably. "Just go with Haru & Kyo. I won't take too much time."

"Then it's settled. Guards, come escort these gentlemen to the exit. Yuki Sohma, why don't you follow me? That's a good boy," she remarked with smiles oozing out of her mouth as she turned to an indiscreet door at one end of the room.

Kyo was more than thrilled to be out of there, but his instincts yelled at him to stay. He ignored them as always, but he did compromise with them & stayed outside with Haru & Kakeru. All three were silent as they regarded the building with mixed feelings, but all with the same thought.

_Be careful.'_

Wondering where she was leading him to, Yuki stared at his surroundings. It was certainly a different part of the facility. It had row upon row of locked & code-encoded doors, all of which he's never seen before. Not wanting to squeak at a time like this, he breathed in & out in a steady pattern, all in a vain hope of calming himself down. He can't afford to have any type of breathing problems this deep in the building with an outsider' no less.

"Here we are," she replied in triumph. "This room was especially set up just for you. Courtesy of a benefactor'."

Not knowing what else to do as she swung the door open, he merely bowed in respect. "Arigatou, Saori-san. Y-you're too kind."

_Hiroga-san said the same thing just before…'_ thought Saori sadly. Shaking her head, she smiled in return. "Come now, let's see what light can be shed in here."

As the room was lit up, Yuki could only stare wide-eyed at the pictures hung over the walls. No windows were found in this room… just walls of pictures. Pictures of the same thing over & over again. Pictures drawn, colored, painted…it made no sense.

Yuki gasped slightly as he remembered a rather unusual detail that he read in Hiroga-san's file. He was a licensed psychotherapist. Could this be a room for one of his patients? Come to think of it, why did they stick Hiroga-san down in a basement? Why hire a psychotherapist to do clerical work?

_What the hell is this place?!'_ thought Yuki incredulously as he tried to back away to the only exit in the room.

"You're certainly as he describes you," remarked Saori tiredly as she lit a cigarette & inhaled deeply, letting out a steady stream of smoke that Yuki couldn't help but cough.

"Beautiful, intelligent, self-sacrificing…a girl's dreamboat," she added with a sly grin. "Still, somehow you managed to piss off some really nasty people by coming to work here. That or something worse...they wanted you here to finish Hiroga-san's job."

Not understanding what's going on, Yuki looked to her with wide-eyes. Deciding that the best way to get answers is to just ask point blank, he asked, "What's going on Saori-san? Does this have something to do with Hiroga-san's death?"

"That & more I'm afraid," she replied as she leaned against the doorframe. "Listen, kid, I'm only doing what I'm told to do. It's not exactly what you would call a multiple-choice type of job."

"Who do you report to?" asked Yuki uncertainly as he slowly inched his way out of the room.

"You probably know better than I do. Hell, its just words on a monitor to me. So tell me, what do you see in these pages that might help my boss?" asked Saori as she stood stock still at the doorway, preventing Yuki's escape effectively.

Swallowing back a shiver, he turned back around to gaze at the pictures once more. He really just wanted to leave & never **EVER** return to this place. Wrapping his arms around himself for support, he looked to her & quietly remarked, "Death."

Smiling sinisterly, she coolly remarked, "Good. Keep going."

"That's it. All the pictures have the same conclusion. Death befalls everyone," remarked Yuki as he once again noticed his labored breathing. He needed to get out of this room, this cage…

"Yes, but what else do you see? Come on, my boss is extremely impatient to learn more of these ancient sheets," she remarked in anticipation. Finally, someone can see these damn pages!'

"Ancient?" questioned Yuki dubiously. He stared back at the walls & noted that they did have an older quality to them…but ancient? _I really need to leave…'_

Just then, the temperature in the room dropped so fast that both individuals were caught off guard. Yuki could clearly see his breath in front of him, & he spoke up with his teeth chattering, "M-m-maybe we sh-sh-should leave n-n-now."

"Nonsense," she remarked, "that's just Hiroga-san trying to interfere again. Go on, tell me more about these pages."

Yuki could notice that his fingers were slowing getting a blue hue, very numb from the cold air. It was all he could do to keep himself standing without huddling into a ball to stay warm. He tucked his hands into his arms & slowly made his way to the exit. _Like hell I'm going to stick around here.'_

"Stop right there, young man," commanded Saori, fully blocking the exit. "Tell me what else you see or else I'll lock you in here!"

Yuki blanched at this threat & seeing his exit completely blocked by a female, his options were limited. As he was contemplating another way to leave, the air around them seemingly focused in front of Yuki, so much so it was palpable. He could only stare wide-eyed at this as Saori stared at him funny.

"What are you looking at?" whined the woman. "The pages are on the walls, not in dead space."

_She doesn't see it?'_ thought Yuki astonished. _Maybe I'm seeing things, too. I'm still cold…'_

**"ACHOO!"** sneezed Yuki loudly. _Perfect, I'm not only cold, I'm catching one.'_

"Stop standing there like an idiot, SPEAK!" she yelled as she stood at the doorway. _I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by. It's my ticket out of here!'_

Just as those words left her mouth, the manifestation in front of Yuki swooshed immediately around Saori's form & yanked her away from the doorway, effectively sending her outside into the hallway. As she was slammed into the wall, she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Saori-san!" cried out Yuki as he rushed to her side. _Now what do I do? I can't even get help…'_

"Ugh," groaned Saori. "What the hell is his problem? I just want to get out of here…you! (She points to Yuki) Get back in there & finish telling me what you see!"

_And we're back to that,'_ thought Yuki disdainfully. "Gomen, but I'm never going back in there. Tell me how to get out of here."

"I don't think so," she countered, her strength coming back to her. "Not until…"

Just then one of the locked-encoded doors in the hallway opened wide. No one came through as one would have thought.

"Nani?!" cried out Saori as she struggled to her feet. "Don't even think about it Hiroga-san! This boy can see the pages—don't stop us now while we're so close to getting our answers to finding the lost treasure! You died for this cause, remember?!"

Seeing that Saori had completely gone senile, Yuki quickly went to the open door & tentatively went through it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he noted the next hallway also had it's share of lock-encoded doors, & once again, one of the doors opened up for Yuki to leave. As Yuki went through each of these doors in hopes of putting as much distance as possible between him & that room with the senile lady, he noted that the frigid air was slowly leaving him.

He finally arrived at the exit for the garage level & quickly made his way out to the fresh air. He ran through the now-empty garage & got up to the street level in no time. Out here he breathed in deeply the warm night air. Having done that, he let out one good sneeze again.

Hearing the sneeze, Kyo, Haru, & Kakeru turned to their right & saw Yuki a distance away from them by the garage. They immediately rushed to him, & quickly noted how cold he was to the touch.

"Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" replied Haru worriedly.

"Damn, you look like you were in a freezer," remarked Kyo in amazement as he noted Yuki's blue-hued lips & ice-wet hair.

"Pinky, can you breathe?" asked Kakeru with concern. _How could I have allowed my precious damsel in distress to become a frozen Popsicle?'_

"Knock it off, baka! He's been through enough!" cried out Kyo. _Wait, did I just sound concerned for the baka nezumi…**DAMMIT!'**_

Sudden coughing & sneezing brought Kyo out of his current train of thought. Yuki barely noted that his cousins & Kakeru were asking him questions. He just couldn't stop the shivering & chattering of his teeth…the air around him was warm, but in the inside, he was quite frozen. Sneezing & coughing, Yuki replied through chattering teeth, "Ha-Haru, just take me home."

"Sure, climb on," replied Haru worriedly as he lifted Yuki onto his back. Giving Kyo a don't-mess-with-me-now' look, Haru remarked, "We need to take Yuki home. Now."

Seeing the look & knowing that Haru was warning him that Yuki could transform at any moment, Kyo turned around in the direction of the house. "Fine! It's what I've been saying all night long!"

"Ka-Kakeru, I h-h-hope you don't m-mind walking home a-alone," chattered Yuki, sniffling away as he was being carried off.

"No problem! I completely understand…& don't worry about the council's meeting tomorrow. I'll take care of **EVERYTHING**," Kakeru assured him with a nod & confident smile.

Somehow that really didn't help Yuki any. Groaning, Yuki turned his face into Haru's back, praying that the council meeting doesn't leave the unholiest of messes behind. Sighing heavily, he coughed & let himself drift off to a light nap as they all made their way back to his home.

_Man, those supposedly ancient pages were freaky. Whatever this Hiroga-san was doing, he really didn't want me to tell her where to find that treasure. Just as well, I don't ever want to go back there to look for it,'_ was Yuki's last thought as he drifted off to complete slumber. He didn't even notice that he had transformed to his mouse form.

Haru heard & sensed that Yuki transformed. He quickly grabbed the mouse before he hit the ground. Sighing, he grabbed Yuki's clothes & proceeded to walk faster…they'll need to call Hatori over to treat Yuki's sudden cold.

"You know what could have happened back there?" asked Kyo trying to break the tension in the air.

"No," commented Haru quietly.

"Then how the hell did you know that Yuki needed our help?" replied Kyo irritably.

"Hm," grunted Haru while shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know…just knew."

Groaning in exasperation, the two made their way down the path in the woods. As they continued on home, another being looked on from the shadows with great interest to the mouse in Haru's hands.

_Yes, this one will do very nicely.'_

Saori herself was in a bind. How to tell her employer that she let this opportunity go to waste? Well, no time like now…better that this employer hear it from her instead of the many spies that surround her.

Sighing tiredly, she rubbed the coldness from her arms & soothed her aching muscles after being thrown about so much. Hiroga-san seemed to be done for the evening…

_Damn. I almost had Yuki where I needed him. Too bad such a beautiful hunk of humanity has to be the one to break the code to find this treasure,'_ thought Saori in defeat. She stared at all the pages around her in this room with no windows. So many pages everywhere in every shape & form…

So many blank pages…completely blank, like snow on a winter day…

End of Chapter 13  
To be Continued

* * *

Author's Personal Blurbs (01-12-05): 

What to say? Well, it was a whirlwind of late night reading, but I finally pulled through it. I hope I contributed in some way to the storyline & met Rjunkie's challenge. It's terribly short—please  
forgive! (Here's H'kat smiling very widely with joy…)

Anyway, moving along, I pray the next author can take on my challenge. Hehehehe, yep, here it is: our dear, precious, delicious Yuki has a bit of a cold (H'kat sniffles, tears). Your job: have him experience the worst of colds in the most un-Princely like manner, & of course, have him recuperate back to his usual perfection. Yep, I'm talking about puffy red nose, nasal-like voice, germs galore! You know, your average kid with the flu (Lysol anyone?). He can poof to a mouse but not too often that we don't get a good idea of how bad he looks like. Hehehehe, I am so bad, but I'd love to see how our very dear nezumi looks at his worst. I am EVIL!

Next author, come on up & continue my madness!


	14. Of chicken broths and thickened plots by...

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.

January 16, 2005

_So what has happened in the story so far..._

It's pretty common right? Every kind of job will have an urban legend... about bosses and third eyes, the infamous hot chick in cubicle 13 who goes out with one new flavour of the month from each floor each month, and ghosts of former employees making their presence known in dark dungeon-like basements. All in all, they're just stories exaggerated and fabricated to make boring office life more interesting, right?

Right?

But what if...

What if there is a distinct possibility that there may be a little bit of truth behind every exaggeration and fabrication? Particularly involving a specific mysterious death in a certain dungeon-like basement?

For young Yuki Souma, who just wanted the simple experience the sense of normalcy and independence brought by a part-time after school job, this was a distinct reality. It's not only the chaos and confusion brought about his well-meaning family and friends that's the root of all this trouble. Now, Yuki Souma, will discover that there are forces beyond the control of all things natural at work that whispers in the mist and moves within in the shadows.

Of course, the real question is... will light be shed to these mysteries before it's too late?

**_The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
_Chapter Fourteen:** _Of chicken broths and thickened plots ... _  
By Ina-chan 

If one is asked to point out another person's most exceptional quality, a lot of people will admit that Tooru Honda was blessed with a great sense of intuition... which is a very good thing. As horrible as it may sound when one says it, Tooru Honda's superior "mother hen" instincts makes up for the fact that she's rather slow and dense with a lot of other things. Of course that doesn't mean that she's stupid. She was just raised to become ever so trusting of the people around her, that even at age 17, she still hasn't lost that child-like naïve innocence that makes her vulnerable to the manipulation of other people despite common sense.

Okay... so maybe she's a **LITTLE** bit stupid.

But then again, it's also one of her more endearing qualities on top of being her most persistent traits. That's the main reason Shigure Souma actually had to work twice as hard (with Hatori's help to boot) to calm her down from her super-shocked panic mode and convince her not to worry too much about the latest drama that just happened in the almost soap operatic scenarios that usually occurs within the four walls of his house.

Confused?

Ah, anything that involves Shigure and calming down a super-shocked Tooru in panic mode does that all the time. So, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

It all began when the three Souma boys returned from last night's adventure (see chapter 13 for further details) as announced by a sudden explosion of the common room paper-screened door courtesy of the projectile landing of an unconscious Hatsuharu, followed by a very very **VERY **annoyed Kyou, who unceremoniously handed a very ill Yuki, still in his rat form, to a very surprised Shigure's before making his way towards the direction of his room.

Of course, it was only natural for Tooru to rush downstairs upon hearing their loud arrival.

"Eh? **EH!?!?!?**" The girl's eyes widened in horror as she surveyed the damage in the room, "Ha-ha-hatsu... K-k-kyo-ku... wh-wha....?"

"**IT'S ALL THE DAMNED RAT'S FAULT!**" was Kyou's simple growl in explanation as he passed her and disappeared upstairs

"Hatsuharu-san!" Tooru finally crying out something coherently as she hurried towards the fallen boy, "What happened?"

"Ara? How did I get here?" Hatsuharu murmured as he sat up and surveyed his surroundings, "One moment I was walking with Kyou to bring Yuki home, the next moment I'm sitting up here. Mystery."

Beads of sweat ran down both Shigure and Tooru at the comment. Shigure sighed but said nothing. He didn't know what exactly happened, but one doesn't have to be a genius to figure out what happened in the last few minutes at least. All you have to do is add up a very infuriated Kyou, a semi-amnesiac Hatsuharu, and a broken part of his home to come up that somewhere along the way, Black Haru must have made an appearance. The only variable that doesn't make sense in the overall formula was Yuki. And why in the world were the boys out at this time of the night?

"**AH! YUKI!**" Hatsuharu jumped on his feet anxiously, "Sensei, we need to call Hatori-niisan right away!"

Alarm instantly rang through the older man upon hearing the boy's urgent tone. He frowned as he finally got a better look at the rat in his hand. He was wondering why Yuki kept quiet all this time. His younger cousin definitely didn't look very well at all.

"Yuki-kun?" Tooru stared at the Ox, an openly bewildered expression crossing her features, "But I just saw Yuki-kun studying in his room earlier this evening..."

Of course, since the Goddesses of the Fates seemed to have a grudge against all the characters in this story, they chose this particular moment for that familiar **_"poof"_** to happen.

"**_KYAAAAAAA!!!!_**" Tooru cried out in horror as she turned around and averted her eyes

"Tooru-kun, go call Ha-san. Ha-kun, come and help me bring Yuki to his room," The writer instructed with uncharacteristic adult authority

As soon as they settled the ill young man in bed, Shigure gave the Ox a questioning look, "What happened? Did he have an attack?"

"No," Hatsuharu shook his head in reply, an angry expression crossing his face as he remembered the earlier events, "I don't know how he ended up like this. Yuki asked us to wait outside while he went somewhere with this old hag. We waited, and then Yuki came out looking like he was locked in a freezer for God knows how long. He was all blue and shivering. He transformed all of the sudden on our way back, so I just made sure to keep him as warm as possible. I knew I should have insisted in going with him... It's all my fault. If I had just gone in..."

"Hold on a minute," Shigure interrupted with another frown, "Where did you go? What old hag?"

"Yuki's work... I don't know who the old hag was. A dumpy old hag... I think Yuki called her Saori-san or something like that," The Ox replied as he fidgeted with the blankets over the older boy

Saori-san? Shigure frowned. There must be a handful of employees named Saori working for their family. For some strange reason, his instincts suddenly clicked in alarm. Then again, he'd always had a nose for smelling a conspiracy involving members of his family from a mile away. Most especially if it involved any of the jyuunishi. He didn't know why, but something was telling him that there was something going on here that was more than meets the eye.

"He's still shivering very badly. Shouldn't we put him in warmer clothes?" Hatsuharu's words interrupted, pulling the writer's thoughts back to reality

The Dog looked at the Rat, and found that the younger man had now curled into a fetal position under the blankets, and was shivering violently, despite the obvious feverish flush starting to form on his face. He made a small sigh of relief upon seeing that his younger cousin was breathing didn't have that usual laboured quality when the younger man had been very ill like this in the past.

Shigure shook his head as he instinctively put a hand on the boy's forehead. He didn't need to be a doctor to figure out that a fever was on its way, despite the cold clamminess of the younger man's skin, "More than likely, he'll transform again. It would be better to get some extra blankets and make him feel as comfortable as possible."

"**HATORI-SAN IS ON HIS WAY!**" Tooru burst in to the room anxiously, "How is Yuki-kun?"

"He's fine," Shigure replied reassuringly, "It looks like just the beginning of a cold." But knowing Yuki's history of being sick, it's definitely going to be a rough morning, the Dog added silently as he glanced at the apprehensive girl beside him and the equally worried boy across him. He let out a defeated sigh, it's going to be very difficult for all of them.

* * *

From the shadows, a lone person watched the silhouettes moving in the 2nd floor as he waited.

He slapped a mosquito that was persistently attacking him and let out a moan of pain as he hit the same injury he got from the earlier bush incident, then wondered for the millionth time why he was doing this. Of course it was his job and his Boss ordered it.

He'd known right from the beginning that this Saori person was not the right person for the job, and now this complication. The Boss was not going to be happy to hear that Yuki had fallen ill from the first contact. Of course, at first it was just to discourage the young man from finding out what was really happening in the basement of that particular Souma Building. The Rat Zodiac's had been traditionally reputed to be gifted with the insight to see right to the truth.

But they never expected the normally dormant Hiroga to become active again at the mere presence of that boy. And they definitely didn't expect the room to react to the boy's presence either. Perhaps the legend was true... What would happen if all twelve was brought in there...

Of course, Saori had no idea who Yuki Souma really was. And luck was in their side that the Ox complied to not going in that room with the Rat. Though it probably won't open the door, two out of twelve would probably still have been enough to overcome Hiroga's protective barrier...

But...

But what if they were wrong about this whole thing? What if Hiroga was right all along?

The soft hum of a car engine arriving and parking nearby brought the mysterious figure's thoughts back to reality. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the Dragon exit the car and make his way towards the house. This was definitely going to be even more complicated.

The Dragon paused, and turned to look at his direction, causing the mysterious figure to hold his breath and step further into the shadows. He didn't dare take a breath until he heard the other man's footsteps disappear into the house.

This won't do at all. The Dragon's gift of insight is just as strong as the Rat's. On top of that, the Dragon's connection to the Head was too close. It simply won't do if the Dragon got involved too early in the game before his cue. If the Souma Family Head was to find out about what they were doing, all hell was definitely going to break loose. The Head was known for his possessiveness over the Twelve, after all. The Boss will definitely not be happy to hear about this.

* * *

"I'm fine," Yuki rasped insistently, as he glared at Hatori standing by his bed, ignoring his protests completely.

Sometime during the wait, Yuki had regained consciousness to find his worried family hovering over him. Also to wake up to his utter horror and embarrassment, the state of undress he was in with Tooru being in the same room. Shigure had somehow managed to convince Haru and Tooru to leave the room to give his younger cousin whatever dignity he had left just before Hatori made his entrance.

"Say what you want, Yuki-kun," Shigure sighed, as he shrugged lightly, "But you still look like a drowned rat. At least let Ha-san take a look at you to reassure Tooru-kun."

"Shigure, get out." Hatori stated blandly as he pulled out his stethoscope and started to work

"Ah! Some people have no sense of gratitude whatsoever. I get treated like this after all I've done for you..." Shigure sighed again in mock injury as he made his way out of the room

As soon as the other man left the room, Yuki tried to burrow further in his covers, a rather feeble attempt to escape Hatori's probing.

"You know the drill, Yuki. The more you cooperate, the faster we'll get this over with," Hatori intoned in warning, prompting the boy to let out a defeated sigh as he sat up to allow the doctor to continue his examination. At first glance, everything he saw seemed to all indicate that Yuki was recovering from symptoms of acute hypothermia... and early symptoms of the common cold. Nothing really to be alarmed with... except with the fact that it seemed rather unusual for a person to suffer from either ailment when winter was still several months away... He took out a thermometer and put the apparatus on the boy's ear "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," The boy replied as curtly as his hoarse voice would allow, over the digital thermometers insistent beeping

The doctor frowned as he stared at the machine's results. While it wasn't unheard of, it was very unusual for a person to suddenly develop cold and fever symptoms so quickly. And he didn't like how the boy's voice was sounding either... This cold might not be so "common" after all.

"You're staying at home tomorrow. No school, no part-time job. I'll call to let them know, myself," Hatori ordered, "And bed rest, you will not leave this bed unless you are going to the washroom."

"You're kidding," Yuki glared at him incredulously, "I said I'm fine."

"That's my best offer, or would you prefer to check in to a complimentary guest suite in the hospital? Because I can arrange that too," Hatori countered with his usual bland sarcasm

Yuki let out a frustrated sigh as he sank back into bed.

"Look, this is just a precaution. I'll come back to see you tomorrow and we'll decide what to do next then," Hatori explained in a gentler tone, "What were you doing out so late anyway?"

He saw the boy flinch and make an involuntary shiver at his question before answering in a weary, almost inaudible whisper, "Can we do this tomorrow, Hatori?"

"Alright," Hatori replied before giving the boy an affectionate pat on the shoulder, and making his way out of the room. Yuki's non-verbal language was enough to let him know that something happened. And it had contributed to this current illness. It seemed more like a stress-related physical reaction than a real cold. But knowing Yuki's medical history, it was better to be on the safe side.

"So is the patient going to live?" Shigure asked light-heartedly

"He's going to be fine, as long as you keep him in bed," Hatori replied, "His lungs are clear so there's no danger of running into his old complications, at least not at this time. But his fever's a little worrisome. If his temperature reaches 40 degrees, or he suddenly starts suffering from his spasms, let me know right away. We might need to bring him to the hospital for closer monitoring."

"Is it that serious?" Shigure asked, his tone instantly shifting into a more serious note

"I don't know yet," Hatori replied honestly, "But Yuki can be just as delicate as Akito and Rin when it comes to stress-induced physical exertion. I'd personally rather not have to deal with three of them all at the same time."

"Ah..." Shigure simply replied with a knowing tone

"Shigure," Hatori began as he started walking downstairs, "What do you know about Yuki's new job?"

* * *

Yuki let out another sigh and burrowed deeper into his blankets as he heard the Dragon leave his room. He knew that everyone was just looking out for his well-being, but it just annoyed him to death when people treated him like an invalid. It was bad enough that he was feeling close to being one.

As much as he hated to admit it, Hatori's advice to stay in bed was all he wanted to do. His head ached, this throat ached, his chest ached, every single muscle in his body ached... and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get warm. Even though he knew from past experience that he was probably running a fever, the coldness he was feeling was different from the usual fever chills. It was as if he felt frozen from the inside out.

All at once, the haunting images he saw in that room flooded back at him. He sat up, and shook the images out of his head. He wrapped the blankets tighter around him and rested the back of his head against the wall behind him.

"Just what was it with that room anyway?" Yuki murmured quietly to no one in particular

_/You already know the answer to that question./_

"Eh?" Yuki's eyes shot open at the sound of that unfamiliar voice. He quickly scanned his room for the unwanted intruder, only to find himself alone. He instinctively put a hand over his forehead, "My fever must be worse than I thought."

All at once, the room felt claustrophobic. He needed to get out for some air. Though, it seemed rather risky to disobey Hatori's orders after the doctor had just given them a few minutes ago. And there was the fact that Hatori hadn't even left yet. Hatori, after all, was known to enforce his threats. Being sick and stuck at home was bad enough... staying in the hospital felt a lot more like a death sentence more than anything else. Plus, there was this undeniable urge for him to go to the bathroom.

Well... Hatori did say that going to the washroom was acceptable.

"That's good enough for me," Yuki sighed aloud as he slowly maneuvered himself out of bed, only to realize that he was still completely naked underneath the sheets. He balked at the idea of running into Honda-san in the hallway, but just the idea of walking across the room to his closet to rummage for clothes, then continuing on to the trek to the washroom already felt tiring as it was. Plus the call of nature was becoming more urgent by the second.

He let out another sigh and silently prayed to the gods to give him a break as he stood up. Against his better judgment, he painfully trudged his way towards the second floor bathroom, wrapped in his blankets and all and forcing his protesting muscles to not pause to rest until he was in the sanctity of the bathroom. It was only when the door was safely closed behind him that he allowed himself to relax with a sigh of relief.

_/My, aren't you a jittery one./_

Yuki looked up in surprise at the sound of the voice and scanned the room in confusion. There was no one there but him, "What's going on here?"

_/Do you really want to know? Then look over here at the mirror./_

Yuki frowned. He faced at his reflection on the mirror, who stared back at him with an identical expression of bafflement. Yuki frowned, not quite understanding what was the voice was saying, when all of the sudden, his reflection gave him an almost sinister smile, /_Boo!/_

The boy let out a surprised yelp and automatically stepped back in horror, stumbling into the empty tub behind him. To his further shock, his reflection stayed at the mirror and started laughing in complete amusement.

_/Oh my what is that? A little jittery rat. Chased by a cat, fell in a vat, and drowned. Poor little jittery rat./_

All of the sudden, the air started to turn cold again. Yuki clutched his blankets, slowly standing up with his back to the wall. Not taking his eyes from the strange apparition in front of him, "What? Who?"

_/Delirium, hallucination, ghost... whatever makes you happ./_ His reflection shrugged dismissively. /_But since I'm going to be here for a while and there really isn't anything you can do about what will happen after this, we might as well get acquainted and be friends./_

"Who are you?" Yuki finally managed to whisper

_/Revenge./ _His reflection replied with a hard tone, eyes flashing. /_I already warned you about staying away from day one. But still you chose to come. You brought this upon yourself./_

"Are you... Hiroga-san?" Yuki asked with a little more confidence

_/I was ready to forget everything they did to me. I was content with the fact that no one would be able to unleash it. But of all the people they had to get involved, they had to bring in one of the twelve. Hmph... who would have thought that just one of you would cause this much damage. The first seal is broken now. And it'll just be a matter a matter of time before they figure out how to break the rest. There's only one way to fix everything./_

He could sense the other entity's fury with each word spoken. The air in the room became heavier and colder... making it more difficult to breath. Whatever confidence Yuki managed to gain was quickly flagging as he desperately tried to wrap his blankets even tighter for warmth, "Wh-what a-a-re y-y-ou tuh-tuh-alk... ?"

_/I'll just have to kill all twelve of you before they figure it all out,/ _His reflection shrugged non-chalantly

Yuki's eyes widened in horror, "No..."

_/But don't worry, my little jittery rat... I'll spare you for now,/ _His reflection stated reassuringly, /_After all, I still need you. No one will suspect a little jittery rat like your self, after all./_

"NO!" Yuki cried out as he leapt on his feet

"Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" Tooru's muffled voice called out worriedly from the other side

_/Be a good boy and say everything's alright,/ _His reflection instructed

"The hell I'll do anything you say," Yuki glared at the mirror

"Yuki-kun? I'm coming in," Tooru called out upon not hearing an answer right away

_/Do it before she comes in,/ _His reflection stated

The boy turned towards the door to yell at the girl not to come in, only to find his voice trapped in his throat. His hands instantly flew to his neck, _/What?/_

"You should have done what I told you," His reflection whispered in amusement

"Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" Tooru asked tentatively from the door, carefully averting her eyes

_/Honda-san! Get out of here! Go get Hatori!/ _Yuki cried out desperately

"I'm fine."

Yuki stared at his reflection in horror upon hearing his voice say something different from what he wanted to say.

"Okay," Tooru replied, relief evident in her voice, "Anou... I thought you might be hungry so brought some porridge in your room."

"Thank you. I'm sorry to have worried you, Honda-san. I'm coming out in a bit."

_/What?/ _It was only then that he realized that Tooru seemed to be paying attention to his reflection rather than to him.

"Un," Tooru nodded with a slight blush as she closed the door behind her

"Nice girl you have there," His reflection commented as soon as the girl left

_/Stay away from her!/_

His reflection simply smiled, "There's no need to continue being so uptight. You'll get your chance soon. But for now, I think it would be best if the poor little jittery rat took a little nap, don't you think?"

Yuki felt his heart sink at his reflection's words. He tried to shake his head, only to realize that his body was completely motionless. His reflection raised a finger to his lips as if to gesture him to be silent. Yuki gaped in horror as his own hand reflected the gesture against his will.

He could only watch helplessly, as his reflection slowly closed his eyes... his own eyes following suit... until he was engulfed in darkness... and nothingness...

To be continued...

* * *

Author's squawk!

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** How's that for evilness! So many possible twists to follow! Who is Auntie Saori really working for? Who is that mysterious person in the shadows? What the hell happened to Hiroga? What is that room? What does the 12shi have to do with that whole mess? What is the secret behind that room? Is it really a hidden treasure?

Well... who's willing to take the baton? Eraya or Adria, you decide between yourselves quickly who will take it.

And here's my challenge, if you choose to take it:

Now that it's established that Hiroga is a bad boy and is now currently in control of our poor Yuki, portray him showing off his absolute badness behind his limited knowledge of Yuki to keep up his Yuki facade. Since he's stuck at home for now, you have a choice of showing him interact with either Tooru, Kyou, Shigure, and if you choose to keep Haru in Shigure's house, Haru... and have the character of choice (not necessarily the same character who interacted with Yuki) to suspect that something weird is going on.

On the sideline, portray Hatori starting his own investigation about what happened. Whether he finds something out or not at this point is up to you.

That's it! Have fun!

Ja!  
Ina-chan


	15. Something Weird This Way Comes by Adria

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter Fifteen: Something Weird this Way Comes…  
by Adria  
Posted: January 23, 2005

* * *

Kyo had always been an early riser and the next morning was no exception. His eyes opened at sunrise and he groaned. _What a night!_ He thought.

Tohru had still been upstairs when she heard Yuki collapse. Her cries had brought Kyo, Haru and Shigure running. Yuki was sprawled on the bathroom tiles, blankets tangled around him. His skin was pale, so pale that Kyo had felt an inadvertent pang at the sight of him. While Shigure attempted to calm Tohru's second panic of the night the two boys had hauled the rat back to his bedroom, carefully avoiding the tray tohru had set beside the bed.

Kyo growled to himself as he brushed his teeth. That dumb rat probably wouldn't even thank him—not that he would want him to. That would be too weird. He rinsed the toothbrush and made his way downstairs. Tohru was in the kitchen. Kyo wasn't the earliest riser in the house.

"Good morning!" she said, smiling. The corner of his mouth quirked up in response.

"Morning." He grabbed a carton of milk, taking a long swallow from the container.

"Did you know that most cats are lactose intolerant?" Yuki's cool voice behind him caused him to start and spew a mouthful of milk in the direction he'd been facing—and consequently, at Tohru. She shrieked in surprise as Yuki laughed loudly.

"Y-Yuki-kun!" Tohru said. "Hatori-san said you should rest today!" She rushed to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Tohru-san." He reassured her while Kyo bristled.

"You did that on purpose!" he yelled.

"It was merely an observation," Yuki shot back coldly.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun's been very sick!" Tohru protested.

"Well, he doesn't look very sick right now," he grumbled.

Tohru placed a concerned hand on Yuki's forehead. "Oh, your skin is so cold, Yuki-kun!"

"It is? I don't feel cold." Yuki replied. Kyo looked closely at the gray-haired boy. His skin _was_ pale. And when he got that much singular attention from Tohru he usually had a little color, but he wasn't even blushing. In fact, the way he was looking at Tohru made the small hairs on his neck rise up.

"I know what you need, Yuki-kun! A nice, hot bath!" Tohru cocked her head. "Kyo-kun, you can use it after you finish with your practicing!"

"A bath does sound good," Yuki agreed. He glanced at Kyo and smiled. Kyo took another pull off the milk carton and Yuki's gaze rested on it for several seconds.

"I'll start running one for you!" Tohru turned to leave and stopped when Yuki placed a hand on her arm.

"You might want to wash that milk off you," he reminded her. She nodded, eyes widening, and rushed off.

"You could have at least apologized to her," Yuki said after she'd left.

"Shut up! You're the one who shouldn't go around surprising people! Besides, didn't Hatori tell you to rest?"

"Yes, he did. I just didn't feel like staying in that room," Yuki smirked. "I thought I'd watch some television."

_Wait a second,_ Kyo thought. _Since when does YUKI get up at sunrise?_

Kyo stared at Yuki. Besides the pale skin, there didn't seem much physically different about him. It was more a feeling than anything else. "So what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You collapsed in the bathroom and damned near gave Tohru a heart attack. I think it's the first time she's seen more of you than your chest." He remarked as he finished off the milk.

"Well, I have been sick," Yuki replied. He crossed his arms and regarded the cat suspiciously.

"Don't seem like it today. You were pretty freaked out yesterday." Kyo looked away from the other boy, unaccustomed to such conversations with him.

"Hm." Yuki was noncommittal. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." Kyo glared at him. "But you freaking out and collapsing upsets Tohru. She's got enough to deal with, without you adding to it with your stupid dramas."

"I see." Yuki smiled—he'd been doing a lot of smiling this morning, come to think of it—and leaned against the wall. "You like her."

"What!"

"You and Tohru-san. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner." Yuki raised a hand and inspected his fingernails.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, I have to warn you. I'm not going to give her up so easily."

"Give her up! What the hell?"

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun…baka neko." He straightened and turned to leave the room. "Shall we see who wins?"

"Wins what?"

"The fair maiden's heart, of course." _Fair maiden?_ _He sounds like that idiotic dog!_ "To the victor go the spoils."

"Tohru's not some plaything! What is _up _with you?" Kyo yelled. Yuki just chuckled and left, calling, "Tohru-san, are you finished cleaning up?" He turned and shot Kyo a suggestive look before he disappeared. Kyo stared after him impotently.

"That was…strange," Haru said as he came into the kitchen. Kyo jumped again.

"Goddamit! What is with this house today!" he screeched. "Is this 'Let's weird out Kyo day' or something!"

"Not that I know of." Haru went to the refrigerator. "You drank all the milk."

"Yeah, so?"

"Yuki wasn't acting like himself."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe we should tell sensei about this?"

"About what? That Yuki's starting to act like a bizarre combination of him and Ayame?" Haru murmured something unintelligible as he rummaged through the contents of the fridge. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Where's Honda-san? I'm hungry." Haru said. Kyo growled at the taller boy and began to make breakfast. "Oh. You can cook?"

"Have you eaten Shishou's cooking?"

"No."

"Yeah, I can cook. Not as good as she does, though." Kyo grumbled. "What the heck was that about? 'To the victor go the spoils'." He mimicked.

"That's what I was talking about."

Tohru was just exiting the bathroom and ran into Yuki. "Oh, Yuki-kun! You're bath is running right now!"

"Thank you, Tohru-san." He smiled and leaned towards her. "By the way, you're looking very cute today."

"EH!" Tohru's eyes went wide. Yuki laughed.

"You're even cuter when you're all surprised like that. It happens often, doesn't it?" he mused.

"Uh…" she glanced in both directions. "Yuki-kun is very sick! I'll just fetch you some towels…" She jumped when Yuki laid a hand on her shoulder and bent even closer.

"I look forward to you bringing them." He smiled and stepped around her, brushing his chest against her side.. Tohru nodded and rushed off, hearing Yuki chuckle behind her. It was only as she was gathering the towels that she realized something:

_He hadn't transformed!_

He hadn't transformed last night after his collapse, either. Tohru glanced fearfully in the direction of the bathroom. _What was going on?_ She debated telling someone, and finally shook her head at herself.

_Of course_, she thought,_ it was my imagination. I didn't touch his chest. If I had, he would surely have transformed. I must have imagined it…I shouldn't burden anyone with this silly stuff. It was nothing. Really._

Tohru nearly managed to convince herself that it really was nothing. Nearly.

"So what should we do about it?" Kyo asked Haru. The boy shrugged.

"Don't know. It doesn't make much sense to do anything until we're sure."

"Okay, so how do we figure _that_ out? Ask him, 'Hey, dumb rat, why're you acting so weird'? That'd tip him off for sure."

"Hm." Haru finally pulled out a pitcher of juice and poured himself a glass. "Maybe you should pick a fight with him."

"Pick a fight with him?"

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"I do not!" Kyo bristled. "If anything, it's that damned rat who's always picking the fights with me! Why should I do anything for him!"

"True. Why did you do anything for him last night?"

"That was…that was for Tohru!"

"Oooh?" Haru looked at him. "Maybe Yuki was right."

"Shut up!" Kyo shook a spoon at him. "Keep that up and I'll—I'll burn your breakfast!" Haru snorted at the threat and shrugged. "Seriously, the guy can barely take care of himself. Gets sick at the drop of a hat. Somebody's got to be around to pick him up when he collapses and Shigure's not good for much more than an occasional punching bag. It's not like Tohru can help him." Kyo rationalized. Haru just gave him another long, inscrutable look and turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting ready for school," Haru replied in his usual monotone. "You probably should, too."

"Oy! What about your breakfast!"

Tohru walked slowly back into the kitchen after giving Yuki the towels. Her head was still whirling. If Yuki-kun wasn't transforming… She stopped at the sight of Kyo manning the stove. "Ah-ano…"

"Oh, you're back. Did you get yourself cleaned up?" Kyo asked shortly. He looked more irritated than usual.

"Ah…yes! All clean!"

"I'm sorry." Kyo looked at the mess he was cooking.

"It's okay! They say milk is very good for your skin…" she trailed off.

"Oy, Tohru, have you noticed anything, I don't know, _different_ about Yuki this morning?" Tohru jumped at Kyo's question. _I can't tell Kyo-kun about my silly suspicions! There's no proof! _

Kyo frowned at the look on her face. She looked almost…scared.

"Um, no. I haven't noticed anything unusual, except that his skin's so cold. I'm sure Hatori-san will have an explanation for that when he returns today. I'm sure of it!" she said so vehemently that Kyo was certain she suspected something.

What was she doing? Was she protecting that damned rat? Kyo scowled.

"Hatori doesn't know everything." _Something weird's definitely going on._

"Um, of course he doesn't! I mean, how could he? I mean—"

"You don't have to freak out about it. I'm just not sure if Hatori will have an answer."

"Well, he seemed very concerned when he left last night."

"Huh?"

"He was very serious and didn't poke at Shigure-san like he usually does. I think he's worried about Yuki-kun, but he didn't want us to know. I think Shigure-san's worried, too." Tohru rushed on. "He was in his room all night, but I didn't hear him humming to himself like he usually does when he's writing. He checked on Yuki-kun a couple of times after you and Hatsuharu-san put him to bed, too. I don't think he knew I was still awake." Kyo stared at Tohru for a minute.

"Uh, okay. Whatever. Like it matters to me if that damned rat has pneumonia or something."

"Kyo-kun is always saying that!" Tohru giggled.

"Yeah, it's the truth!"

Hatori arrived at Shigure's house late in the afternoon. Tohru was taking down some laundry and he saw Kyo and Hatsuharu sparring next to the house.

"Good afternoon, Hatori-san!" Tohru sang as he approached.

"Good afternoon. How is Yuki?" Kyo and Haru stopped their kicks and punches and walked towards the pair. Tohru's face was worried.

"He's asleep. He came down to the kitchen this morning, very early. He was so cold, Hatori-san! He bathed and after that he went to bed. I think he's still there."

"How early did he get up?" Hatori asked curiously.

" Sunrise ," Kyo replied. "He never gets up that early."

"That's true," Tohru said, sounding as though this hadn't occurred to her. "Usually Yuki-kun doesn't get up before 10 am unless he has school."

"Hm." Hatori said noncommittally. "Where is Shigure?"

"Still in his room," Hatsuharu said. "He hasn't come out yet." Hatori nodded.

"I'll just go and check on Yuki." Hatori turned towards the house. Tohru's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hatori-san! It's just…have you found out the cause of Yuki's illness?" She was the picture of concern. Hatori didn't miss the two boys exchange a look.

"No, Honda-kun. I haven't." He left the three and entered the house, making his way to Yuki's room. The boy was sound asleep. Not wanting to bother him, he turned and went to Shigure's room. The dog was asleep on his futon, a blanket tangled about him. He shook his head and tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Wake up, Shigure. We need to talk." No response. Hatori tried again.

No response. Alarmed, he checked Shigure's vitals. And shook his cousin when the cold stethoscope didn't wake him.

Still no response.

"Damn it, Shigure, this is not the time for one of your pranks!" Hatori growled.

Upstairs, Yuki smiled.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Tea and Some Light Reading by Nekosan

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter Sixteen: Tea and Some Light Reading  
by Neko-san  
First Posted: Fruity Robins ML on Feb 7, 2005

* * *

Tohru had wanted nothing more than to follow Hatori upstairs, but she knew she would just be in the way. She bothered with straightening up some things in the kitchen that didn't really need straightening. Anything to keep her mind off what had happened the night before. She replayed the scene over and over. _He should've transformed.'_ Her mind told her. _He should've transformed from knocking into you, or from exhaustion if nothing else. And you know it.'_

She groaned to herself. It was true, something was very wrong, and she was doing Yuki a disservice by keeping information that could be related to his health from he and Hatori-san. With a decisive nod, she takes off her apron and hesitantly makes her way to Yuki's room. It looked as though the lights were off inside… and just standing in  
front of it, she felt a cold draft. _I wonder if Yuki-kun left a window open?'_

"Is that you, Tohru-san?" A soft voice came from inside. "Ahh! Oh! I'm sorry…Did I wake you?" She tried to bow in apology, only to accomplish bumping her head on his door. How could he have known she was there? She hadn't made any noise, had she? Oh, she'd probably done something clumsy without realizing it. A quiet snicker from beyond her vision and then the soft voice again. There was something about it that was so unfamiliar to her. "Tohru-san, please come in… "

"Damnit Shigure… " True worry was seeping into the usually cold doctor's voice. Shigure had a pulse, but it was sluggish, and his skin was off color. He wasn't responding to anything Hatori had tried.

Pranks were one thing, but this wasn't like Shigure, to upset Hatori so much over a simple prank. His condition seemed almost comatose. He looked up and searched the immediate area. Something had to have caused this. On the night stand there was… a lamp, one of Shigure's other' novels, as they were so often referred to, some magazines… reviews of his novels it looked like. Hatori couldn't fight a smirk through his worry. Shigure was so vain. And under that was… Hatori ran his hands through his hair. Didn't Shigure worry that Tohru would attempt to clean his sea of filth? Leaving one of… those' magazines sitting out like that. He put on one of his surgical gloves and placed  
it in a drawer.

He shook his head and catalogued the contents of the drawers, when the tea pot and cup caught his eye. Tohru made Shigure tea every morning and evening. He vaguely remembered this fact from one of Shigure's ridiculous precious flower' speeches. But that didn't make any sense. Tohru would never do anything to hurt anyone… let alone Shigure. He examined the tea and brought it just under his nose. There was no odor, but he knew that meant nothing.

Kyo and Haru had attempted to go back to their sparring after Hatori's arrival, but curiosity had kept them from focusing. It didn't take long before Haru stopped responding and plopped down in the middle of one of Kyo's attacks.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't blocking! If I hadn't been paying attention, I could've kicked you right in the head, you stupid cow!" Kyo seethed. He wouldn't be the one responsible for anyone's demise other than that damn rat. Part of his mind told him he was being stupid… for one, he would never beat him. And for another, he would never kill him… Tohru was too fond of him. That thought alone caused him to growl.

"I want to know what's wrong with Yuki." Came Haru's quiet voice. "I want to know what Honda-san isn't telling us."

"Eh? What are you talking about what she isn't telling us'? She wouldn't keep something from us." Kyo dismissed the very idea.

"Hmm." Came a noncommittal response. "Kyo… did you notice how Yuki addressed Honda-san?"

"Addressed?" He searched his memory, trying to remember through the cloud of annoyance that hung over him since he'd had to carry the stupid Nezumi or how he _addressed'_ people. Then it hit him. He had called her Tohru-san in that _oh so creepy_ way. He'd used her first name. Something was definitely wrong. He stood without another word and made his way to the house, Haru was close behind. Maybe he'd hit his head when he passed out?

She'd only just set foot in his room before she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she hadn't been in Yuki's room before… she had a few times, when they were studying, or he was ill. It was just the feel of it… something in the air that she couldn't explain. It was like a warning. But that couldn't be right, because Yuki would never be dangerous to anyone. _Well'_ She corrected herself. _Maybe just Kyo-kun.'_

He smiled and beckoned her closer. She smiled in return and sat on the edge of his bed. "How is Yuki-kun feeling?" Her voice trembled a little. Maybe their closeness, or maybe her being ridiculous and having that knot in her stomach making her antsy. "Ah…So much better now that Tohru-san is here to keep me company." He whispered, leaning  
in close to her ear.

"AHH hahaha…ha…" Her face was the color of a rose, and her heart sped up out of surprise. "Y-Yuki-kun doesn't mean that..hah…" She found herself sitting a little further from him on the edge of the bed. Had he just called her _Tohru-san_? Hed never done that before…shed never once heard him use her first name…. "Oh but I do…" He leaned lose to her again, causing her to scoot even further back. "What man wouldn't be thrilled to have someone so cute sharing their bed?"

For a moment, He studied her face. At first, there was no sign of comprehension, only her obvious strain to appear comfortable while only half sitting on the bed. The next moment however, it looked like the light bulb in her head had gone out. Or.. More accurately, exploded. Her eyes refocused and her face took on a confused stupor.  
He couldn't stop the smirk from creeping onto his features. She really was quite adorable. She hadn't moved, so he brought his hand to her face, watching her shiver at the cold. Goosebumps appeared wherever he touched. "Ahh…" It wasn't quite a positive reaction, but he was far too enthralled by being able to touch someone to notice or care.

He watched his hand, that wasn't really his, slide down her jaw, onto her neck until it met her collarbone. Her skin's reaction followed his path, and her blush spread from her face to pass the neckline of her top. Bitterness crept into the wonder he was feeling. It really wasn't fair… dying so young, and missing out on so much that everyone  
else gets to have. This closeness for example… he froze as he realized where his hand was going and felt as though someone had poured hot water in his chest. He wasn't used to _real feelings'_, and being confronted by Yuki's was setting him on guard again.

His eyes became hooded and he watched her face. Her eyes looked confused, a little scared, and her frame was tense. Apparently his host had never made a move, no matter how much he seemed to feel for her. He mentally shook his head, and downstairs, Neko-boy was standing up for her honor and doing things just for her. Nezumi really needed to get a move on, and he planned to see that he did.

The rest happened pretty quickly. He had forgotten real life cause and effect, and his place in it. Tohru slid off the bed and clunked to the floor, with a yell of surprise and a wince of pain. He leaned over and offered his hand, helping the girl back up. There were tears in her eyes, although it was hard to tell if the fall had really hurt that much, or if she was embarrassed… or maybe the confusion? There were footsteps on the stairs, yelling. No doubt Neko had heard the fall. Honestly, he was the loudest , most obnoxious creature Hiroga had ever encountered.

He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He didn't have a life, so no one could fault him for using someone else's to enjoy himself, at least this once. He felt Yuki trying to stop him from his place in the corner of his mind. It was for naught however, because it was only a second before he'd pulled Tohru forward with their joined hands and  
leaned back.

Her arms had come up to support herself in her clumsy panic, now resting on either side of Yukis head, and they were frozen in time, Tohru braced over Yuki's chest and faces barely an inch apart, as the predictable voice came with an even more predictable line.

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**_

* * *

**_Author's note:_** Fu Fu Fu..hides face behind a fan There's my Yukiru contribution. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to make wrong with Shigure TT I'm really really sorry you guys had to wait so long for this. I just wanted to make sure it was right before I turned it in. It started out even shorter than this. bows in apology  
I hope it's good enough, and doesn't cause any trouble for you Ashley 

Ashleyà . I don't really have a challenge to go with the next chapter… although I would be curious to see how Hiroga reacts to Yuki's student council and fan club. He could have lots of fun with that. But it's really up to you, and as I said, not an official' challenge

End of Chapter 16


	17. The Starlit Garden by Ashley

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT Chapter Seventeen: The Starlit Gardenby Ashley First Posted at the FRUITY ROBIN ML on Mar 13, 2005

* * *

T'is finally done! I had to review some of the recent chapters in order to decide what to do... When I was rereading Ina's chapter 14, I realized we had another character introduced. So I worked a little with him in the middle of the chapie. I was also unsure what to do with Hatori and Haru so I left it up to the next writer to decide what they're up to... As of the moment Hatori still is in Shigure's room and Haru downstairs. Oh and since I didn't bring in the student council, my challenge for the next chapter is to have some Hiroga and student council interaction. Umm... that's about it. Gomen, it's taken so long! Thanks again to Adria for editing! 

ash-

* * *

The imagination of a teenage boy isn't to be taken lightly. Even the most innocent of situations can be twisted into the unthinkable. Not that this situation in question was in any way innocent but it still should be taken into consideration... and Hiroga was not someone who took anything lightly.

Kyo's shaky form stood in Yuki's doorway, his gusts of breath rattling away.

"What the hell is going on here!" the cat repeated furiously. It was obvious that his mind was in upheaval with the current events as they were. Especially with the little tid bit Hiroga had put in or rather taken off at seconds notice.

So for the moment Hiroga relished and contemplated this quite amusing situation. It wasn't every day that the key to his plans had come so simply packaged or... fallen into his plans, per say. But then again neither do the thoughts of a teenager. Kyo's antics and body stance confirmed his earlier observations. One of the feelings that was raging throughout the cat's body was undoubtedly love or at the very least attraction. Yes, this was now **very **amusing indeed.

"You forget your place baka neko."

**_"NEZUMI! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HELL IF IT ISN'T MY PLACE! I'LL TELL YOU—"_**

"To the victor go the spoils." A manic laugh erupted from Yuki's pale pink lips as he moved out from under Tohru's still form, pulling his shirt closed. Shock was still clearly etched across her innocent face, a distraught apology stammering its way out of her mouth.

_Yuki was different_, Kyo thought. _Yes different. He was_—

A cleft of darkness kept the young man hidden in the shadows. Crashing and booms resounded all throughout the house, causing the paper doors to creak and moan in protest.

_What is going on in there? _The young man wondered.

"You bastard! Is that all you've got?" A voice screeched inside the house. Another series of crashes reverberated within the walls, brittle compared to the young man's practiced silence and stillness. He had no intention of walking out of here empty handed--even if he was days away from attaining his desired target.

Just then Yuki Sohma ambled out the back kitchen door, passing through the spot of his concealment. And what came next was even more startling...

Yuki paused. "Death befalls us all. But I bet you already knew that didn't you, Toshizo?" A small smirk played upon his lips and Yuki continued to saunter across the tree-infested lawn.

"Where are you going! I'm not finished with you!" yelled a boy, presumably Kyo Sohma, from the second floor window. His face was twisted into a menacing grin and was practically unmarred despite all of the violence that had just occurred.

Toshizo froze from where he stood barely taking a breath of the icy cold air that now surrounded him.

_He couldn't... He couldn't know... Could he be—? _

Shock ran down his spine, eliminating his once-sure confidence in his own deception.

_It simply can't be... And if it is true what does that mean for us? This is bigger than any of the others or that idiot Saori realizes. The zodiac is the key to the ancient scriptures, the key to all our plans. If they were to be eradicated... _

Toshizo slid to the ground, his body bent as though bearing the fate of the world on his shoulders. Then slowly he began to lift his head toward the starlit sky, his thoughts in turmoil.

* * *

Images of raw earth, rings of laughter and wind chimes, bombarded his brain. They were the memories of him-Yuki. He had no idea how they found their way into his thoughts. But as of the moment they were what was driving him. It happened during the fight. He simply couldn't concentrate. His body was doing one thing, his mind another. He lost control for a brief moment and then... and then he didn't know what happened. He didn't like it when he wasn't in control. It was one of his biggest pet peeves. To have absolute power over destiny, one must have absolute control. And this... **damn it. **

It was happening again; it was happening **again**. The failure of his last plan occurred with this same pattern. But he couldn't afford mistakes this time. No one would get in his way—

However, the place that kept flashing in his mind would receive due attention.

The path took a sharp turn into a small clearing. In tiny neat rows stood small sprouts of life, each with its own shape and color. Names did not matter to this egotistical man. Hiroga's control over his mind and his borrowed body were no longer being overwhelmed by that body's previous owner.

He bent down, laughing with child-like glee and gripped one tender shoot in the hands that had nurtured them. He then ran an index finger up and down the stem, his anticipation growing with each stroke. _This is for earlier, _he thought. _This is for earlier in the fight. _

Hands reached and grabbed, pulled and yanked. Leaves and stems went flying in all directions with careless abandon. Every part of his being was centered on this outward display of rebellion. He was the instigator. He was all-powerful. And the needless green rain continued, witnessed only by the moon and stars.

End of Chapter 17  
Return to Chapter 16  
Continued on Chapter 18


	18. Confusion by Merrow

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter Eighteen: Confusion  
by Merrow  
First Posted at the FRUITY ROBIN ML on Mar 29, 2005

* * *

Sorry for the lateness in getting this chapter out. ; I had a little bit of a hard time starting off because I wasn't sure where everyone was. Here's a quick rundown of where I think everyone was, if I'm off let me know and I'll go back an edit my beginning. Yuki/Hiroga was definitely in the garden, I think Tohru got left in Yuki's room. Kyou is somewhere upstairs because he was yelling from the second story. Hatori is in Shigure's room and Shigure is still comatose. Haru I believe was still sitting in the living room, so  
Yuki would have had to walk right past him to go outside... and there starts our story... 

Haru watched calmly from the bottom of the stairs as Yuki threw Kyou off of him, practically tossing Kyou into Honda's room. A faint wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows, Yuki's form was very, very off. Kyou's was too, but that was probably because Yuki's was so different from the norm. He didn't have any of his regular, careless  
grace and smoothness to his moves. They were jerky, almost as if there were a disconnect between what he wanted his body to do and what it was actually doing.

Yuki's body tensed and for a second he thought that the rat was going to follow Kyou into Tohru's room to continue the fight. He even took a jerky step forward, a wholly unfamiliar look of dark concentration on his face. Finally he grimaced and spun, an almost sneer coming over his delicate features.

"Fine." The rat muttered, "Be that way, I'll show you what I can do when you don't cooperate."

He jogged down the steps and out the door, not even glancing at Haru as he went out the door.

I don't think he even knew I was here, Haru thought to himself. Yuki was always aware of where everyone was and he never ignored Haru. The Ox clenched a hand, not liking the unsettling feeling that even if had looked at him that he wouldn't have seen him. It kept him from calling out to him, something inside him didn't want to see Yuki's  
eyes right now. He didn't like feeling invisible, forgotten, especially not by Yuki. He walked to the doorway, concern warring in him. Yuki was sick wasn't he? That was why he was acting strangely, and he probably shouldn't be wandering around outside.

"Death befalls us all. But I bet you already knew that didn't you, Toshizo?" Yuki smirked at some bushes across the yard and then walked off into the woods behind the house.

Haru froze from where he had been about to call Yuki back. A chill went up his spine. Death? Toshizo? What the hell? And what was that smirk? That was the second time!

"Where are you going! I'm not finished with you!" Kyou's voice came from somewhere above Haru's head. He was probably yelling out of Tohru's window. The boy crossing into the woods didn't even turn, didn't even bother to yell a "baka neko" back.

There was a stomping on the stairs and Kyou pounded down intent on chasing down the damn rat. This recent fever must've really cooked his brains, first to act that way towards Tohru and then that shameful fight he'd just put up. "If he thinks he can put that kind of half-assed fight and get away with it..." He muttered. It had to be the fever that was making Yuki act so different. Maybe this time I can beat him... a traitorous part of his mind whispered. He usually tried not to attack Yuki while he was ill, but being brain-damaged didn't really count did it? He had to be brain-damaged. What else could account for his screwy behavior?

He was about to pound out the door when he was stopped by Haru's arm blocking his way. "Oi! Out of my way! I'm going to pound that Rat good!"

The Ox was immovable. "Hey," Kyou said uncertainly, "are you Black or something? I don't have time for this, he's getting away!"

"That isn't Yuki." Haru said, his voice serious and his expression dark. His arms were tense, and his hands fists. The arm that blocked Kyou's way looked so tense it could almost snap.

Kyou froze. That was in exactly. It hadn't acted like Yuki. It hadn't talked like Yuki. It sure as hell hadn't _fought_ like Yuki. It followed then that it...wasn't Yuki? Kyou shook his head, but who the hell else could it BE? "What the hell! Of course it's him, it's just his brains are cooked because of his damn fever!" But even as he shouted it he wasn't certain.

"Kyou! Haru!" The two turned to see an ashen Hatori standing in Shigure's study. "I need your help. Now!" He didn't wait to see if they were coming before turning back inside.

Kyou glanced at the yard; Yuki was already out of sight. He swore and followed Hatori into Shigure's study with Haru obediently following. He stopped dead at the threshold.

Shigure was laid out on the ground in an unnatural pose, Hatori had arranged his limbs on the futon so that his legs were together and his arms were at his side. He wasn't sleeping. Kyou had seen Shigure asleep; he sprawled out taking up as much space as possible. The dog's head lolled to the side and his mouth was open. It didn't look  
like he was breathing.

"What the f-" Kyou started.

"We don't have time for that." Hatori cut him off, kneeling over Shigure taking his pulse again. It hadn't slowed any further, but his skin was chill to the touch. "I need to call the hospital and have them prepare a room for him."

"What do you need us to do, Hatori-nii?" Haru asked softly, all the fight from earlier going out of him. Kyou glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, it was times like this that he remembered Haru was a year younger then him. He looked very young and scared. "Is Shigure-nii going to be alright?" He asked, slipping into his childhood name  
for Shigure.

"I don't know." Hatori paused from where he was checking Shigure's eyes. They responded to light, but the dog didn't react. "I don't know what is causing this." He sighed. "I'm going to call the hospital." He pulled the blankets up to cover his friend. "Kyou stay here, watch him. Let me know if anything changes." He looked at Haru  
seriously, "Akito needs to be informed. I've called the Main House but Kureno isn't there and I can't trust this information to anyone else."

Haru grew still and his shoulders tensed. He knew what Hatori was asking and he knew that if he refused no one would think less of him, and no one would blame him. He squared his shoulders. "I'll go and tell him."

"Be careful." Hatori said and Haru could see the guilt in the back of his eye, he didn't want to put Haru in that position. "Just tell him that Shigure is ill and that I am with him. Leave if you can."

Haru nodded, and turned to go. He almost paused, wondering if he should ask Hatori about Yuki's strange behavior. He dismissed the idea and continued out the door. The dragon had enough on his plate.

He stopped and swallowed as Tohru came into the living room. She glanced out the door, as if looking for Yuki and then back at Hatsuharu.

"It got so quiet." Tohru said uncertainly. "Did Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun leave? Is Hatori-san still here?"

"Yuki..." Haru said, "He went outside." Haru didn't know what to say about the situation behind him. Tohru would panic for sure and without Shigure or Yuki to calm her down... Perhaps it would be best if he sent her after Yuki? But Yuki had been acting so strange...he had the unsettling feeling that the girl wouldn't be safe with him either.

Ultimately the decision was taken out of his hands.

"Can you hear me now?" Hatori asked into his cellphone, stepping out of Shigure's study and unaware of his surroundings. "Better? Good, then listen. I need a hospital room, please use the Souma protocol." He paused, "Yes, a private room in our wing and only nurses and doctors on the approved list. I'll be there with the patient shortly." Hatori snapped the phone shut and noticed Haru. "Haru, good you haven't gone yet. We'll need your help getting Shigure into the car."

"Shigure-san?" Tohru squeaked. "Is there something wrong with Shigure-san?"

Hatori looked over his shoulder at Tohru. After seeing her reaction yesterday at Yuki's cold he couldn't imagine what her reaction would be to Shigure's condition. But he couldn't keep her in the dark. She was the only one who would likely know what Shigure had eaten last night and this morning and if he'd been having any issues before that  
could have lead up to this. He'd have to talk with her later. He felt sick for even thinking that she could have intentionally caused Shigure's illness, but a life lived in the Souma family wouldn't allow him to dismiss it. He had a sample of the tea stowed in his bag.

"There is something wrong with Shigure, he won't wake." Hatori said finally watching her reactions closely.

Tohru's hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped and her eyes grew huge. She ran past Haru and Hatori and into his study. Kyou kneeled next to the futon and she flew to his side.

"Tohru." Kyou said starting and looking wildly behind him. What the hell was Hatori thinking letting her in here?

He expected her to start panicking, to start fluttering about and run into things. Instead she sank down next to him and stared at Shigure. She gave a low keening noise in the back of her throat, "Oh, Shigure-san." She breathed. Her hand fluttered up to brush his bangs out of his face. She recoiled as her fingers brushed up against his skin.  
She looked up at Hatori as he came up next to her. "He's so cold." She said in a small voice. "Shouldn't... shouldn't we do something to warm him up?"

"I'm going to take him to the hospital. We'll figure out what's wrong with him." Hatori assured her afraid that she was going into shock. Her skin was blanched white. "Honda-kun, did you notice Shigure having any sort of illness recently? A cold or a fever maybe, or has he eaten anything different?"

"N-no... I've only been making the regular things." Tohru said softly. "He, he was sneezing the other day...he joked that someone must be talking about how handsome he was. I-I should have realized he was sick." Her voice was rising and picking up speed. Her eyes seemed to widen even further, with far too much white showing. "I should have realized that it was a cold. He said he was fine, but Father had a cold and he didn't come back. Mother said it was just a cold that got worse. Colds are very serious, I should have realized that Shigure-san had a cold-"

"Oi. Don't be stupid." Kyou cut in grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "A couple of sneezes aren't anything, and he was perfectly fine last night there was no way you coulda known that there was something wrong with him."

"He's right." Hatori affirmed, "I suspect it maybe something he ate or drank. Perhaps something that went bad." If he'd had any doubts about Tohru they were gone now. No one could fake that kind of shock and fear. "I'm going to bring the car around to the back, Haru, Kyou... You grab either end of the futon and carry him to the back seat."

"Shouldn't you call an ambulance?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

Hatori shook his head as he started out the door. "He might transform. We can't risk it." The thought made him pause. With the way Shigure's system had slowed and with as weak as he was, he should have transformed. Why was he still human? It was another mystery to discover. He shook his head and went to get the car.

It took some maneuvering but Kyou and Haru got Shigure carefully placed in the back seat. Hatori carefully adjusted the seat belts so that they strapped him safely down. He looked at Haru and he nodded, leaving to carry his message to the main house.

"Leave your cell on." Hatori called after him, "I'll call if I'm able to contact Kureno on the way."

Haru nodded and turned on his cell. For once he was almost hoping that he'd get lost on his way home. He walked out of the yard straight-backed.

"What should we do?" Tohru said coming up to the car window. "Does Hatori-san want me to come along? I can help take care of Shigure-san."

"No, thank you-" Hatori started and then stopped as a muddy Yuki came into the backyard. He'd heard the banging earlier, but he'd assumed that Yuki was in bed this whole time. After his illness last night he shouldn't be up and about, and certainly not playing in the mud. "Yuki! What are you doing out of bed?"

Yuki looked at him and paused, looking like he was considering something or trying to remember something. "I'm feeling much better..." He paused, "Hatori-san. I just thought I'd do a little gardening before school." He held up dirt caked hands as an explanation.

Hatori stared at Yuki. Something was very wrong with him but it wasn't something he could pinpoint. His doctor's eye darted over him.

Yuki's skin was still a little pale, but his breathing looked normal and he wasn't looking ashen or shivering like he had been yesterday. He glanced at the back seat, he didn't have time to deal with it now.

"That was stupid of you, Yuki. Shigure is ill, the others can fill you in. I'm taking him to the hospital." He looked at the others, "I want you all to get cleaned up and go to school. He dug into his pocket and drew out his wallet. He handed Tohru a handful of bills. "Buy lunch today, and dinner tonight. I don't want any of you eating or drinking anything from this house. Even buy water."

"Y-yes." She stammered. She stepped back so that Hatori could leave, "Please take good care of Shigure-san."

"I will." Hatori promised. "I'll bring him back soon." He started the car and carefully maneuvered off the lawn.

"Go and come back safely, Shigure-san, Hatori-san." Tohru whispered not noticing when as a piece of the shrubbery carefully moved to follow the car.

"So the author-guy is sick?" Uo said watching Tohru pushing around her store-bought bento.

"Yes, that's why we were late." Tohru said in a small voice. "Hatori san took him to the hospital. And..." She looked up across the room at Yuki. He sat at his desk cheerfully eating morsels offered up to him by a bevy of admiring girls.

One of the fanclub girls had noticed Yuki standing in the busy line for bread at school and offered him some of her lunch. When rumor had gotten out that he'd accepted the offer the classroom had been besieged by girls offering up the best portions of their lunch. Now he sat in a circle of girls, a situation that would have caused him to panic before.

"The Prince is acting pretty weird, huh?" Uo said following her gaze.

"Yuki-kun was sick yesterday. He even fainted. He's much better today." Tohru commented not knowing how she felt about Yuki's strange behavior. Maybe I wasn't imagining that he didn't transform? Maybe he knows he can't transform too? She hadn't really considered what Yuki would do if the curse was ever broken, but she hadn't thought she'd be left to eat lunch alone while he got fed with another girl's chopsticks.

"Hmph. Maybe he hit his head. That could explain it." Uo-chan snorted.

"Where is Hana-chan today?" Tohru said changing the subject.

"She's here. She got called to the teacher's office, I think she's failing gym again." Uo-chan said.

"No. I am still passing gym." A soft voice said behind Uotani. "It was merely a guest."

Long used to Hanajima's strange appearances, Arisa just quirked an eyebrow at her and then down to see her little brother standing next to her. "Hey squirt, what are you doing here?"

Megumi looked up at Uotani, "I wanted to see Uotani-san and Honda-san in their school uniforms."

Hanajima looked down in wry amusement at her brother, "That, and there was a disturbance at his school." She quirked an eyebrow at him. He looked up innocently at his sister, providing no further explanation. "Mother, Father and Grandmother are away and he is not to be home alone so he came here. Permission was granted for him to  
stay with me for the day..." She paused and her eyes flashed. "With some persuasion."

"I'd have liked to see that." Uo-chan laughed. "Pull up a chair, class is about to start again."

Tohru smiled absently at both Hana-chan and her brother before turning back to the front. She couldn't help her gaze straying once again to Yuki. He was looking at a note someone had passed to him and smiling. That's not Yuki's smile. Yuki's smile was innocent and sweet. That smile was anything but... Perhaps Uo-chan was right?  
Maybe Yuki hit his head? That could explain a difference in behavior. But not that he doesn't transform.

Hiroga grinned as he looked at the note in his hand, this was what... the fifth he'd found hidden in his books and papers since lunch? Three wanted to meet him behind the school, one in the home ec room between gym and last period (smart girl, getting the jump on the others) and one tomorrow morning. They were all signed and he tried shifting through Yuki's memories to match names to faces to see if any were worth pursuing. For once Yuki didn't protest or fight and Hiroga was disgusted to learn that he didn't even know who these girls were. In fact he was pretty much unaware of any girl but that ditz that lived his house.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, not noticing that the teacher and other students all gaped at his loose behavior. Maaaaaaan, this nervous little rat was no fun. He had every girl in school sniffing after him and he couldn't even bother to notice. So what if he was cursed? There was lots you could do without touching chests. He gave an evil mental smile, maybe he'd show the rat what could be done using his little mousy girlfriend as an example. Yuki yowled inside him, battering at the corner Hiroga had locked him into. He winced falling forward on to his desk.

Okay, so the Rat was stronger then he realized. He'd probably force the body into a seizure if he'd tried anything with her. Not that that wouldn't work eventually, he'd have to kill this body along with the rest of the 12. If he waited for the Rat to weaken he could probably make it so that he'd die right as he finished. If he had to die again, that would definitely be the way to go. He winced again as Yuki protested violently.

Thankfully class was finally over. That was one part Hiroga did no miss about high school. Actually there was little he did miss. He hadn't been popular, too smart and too nerdy to fit in with the in' crowd, too wimpy too fit in with the jock' crowd, too full of himself to fit in with the misfit' or nerd' crowd. It was why he'd opted to graduate early, and to take that job... that job that lead to him dying and started this whole mess!

But now he had the body of a high school idol. It would be a shame if he didn't take advantage of it a little bit. He could skip gym, he was known to get ill easily... if he met up with that girl in the home ec room he could have a _lot_ of fun before the next class... He hurried out of the room, looking forward to meeting up with her. At this point he didn't care if she was cute or a dog, she was female and that was enough.

"Yun-yun! Where are you going?" Hiroga turned to see a boy barreling at him. "Did you forget? We have a student council meeting, or perhaps its that you didn't know because it's an emergency early session." Manabe slung his arm over his shoulders, "I planned it for gym because today is dodgeball and I couldn't let my precious Yun-Yun get damaged."

Hiroga shrugged off the arm. What was this guy's name? Yuki was keeping it from him, vice-president...and something about Black... was Black the kid's name? "Uh, that was very kind of you...er...Black...but I'm afraid I have a pressing engagement."

He was about to walk off when Manabe suddenly moved closer invading his space and stepping close. Manabe pressed him against the wall and put an arm on either side of his head. He put his forehead to Hiroga's and started deep into his eyes. Hiroga could feel the other boy's breath on his lips.

GAH! Maybe that's why the Rat never paid any attention to girls? Because he had a boyfriend! _**EEEEEeeeeewwwwww**_. Hiroga was so disgusted that he didn't even hear Yuki's embarrassed protests in his mind.

Suddenly Manabe grabbed the sides of Hiroga's borrowed face. "Hey! You aren't Yun-Yun! What are you doing with Yun-Yun's face? GIVE IT BACK!"

"Manabe-san?" Tohru said from behind him. "You're Manabe-san right, from the student council?"

Manabe looked over his shoulder; it was the remarkably unremarkable Honda Tohru. He knew how close she and his Yun-Yun were, even if Yun-Yun protested. Surely she saw it too? He wrenched Yuki around so that he stood in front of him, keeping his grip tight on Yuki's head. "You see it too right? This isn't Yun-Yun, someone has stolen his face!"

"EEE!" A feminine squeal echoed in the hallway, "You shouldn't treat the Yuki-kun that way!" A small crowd was forming in behind them, consisting mostly of the girls from Yuki's fanclub.

"Oi." Uotani said inching to stand protectively in front of Tohru. "This looks like it could get ugly."

"Indeed." Hanajima said softly, moving to stand next to Arisa in a forming a protective flank with her brother. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more…private."

"Ne-chan…that hallway?" Megumi pointed to a door slightly behind them.

"That leads up to the roof." Tohru said nervously looking between her friend's backs, Manabe who still held Yuki's head between his hands, and the growing crowds at either end of the hallway.

"Yun-yun Freedom Force! To the rooftop base!" Manabe cried and switching Yuki into a headlock dragged him through the door and up the stairs.

"Do you suppose he meant us?" Uotani asked over her shoulder, but Tohru was already following him up. She looked back at the crowd wondering how they were going to keep them from following them up.

"Go ahead." Hana-chan said smiling, "I'll ensure our privacy."

"I'll help, Ne-chan." Megumi said calmly standing by her side.

"You two look like you're enjoying this too much." Arisa mumbled as she went up the stairs.

Kyou had been sunning himself on the roof, well aware that lunch had ended some time ago, when Manabe burst through with the door with Yuki in tow. The cat watched wide eyed as the black haired boy threw Yuki to the ground and sat on him. When Tohru followed through the door he decided to get a closer look at what was going on.

"Oi, Carrot-top, where have you been?"

Kyou tensed at the hated nickname, but didn't rise to the bait. He just gave her a shrug. "Around." He looked at the scene before him. The black-haired kid, that guy from the student council who'd apologized to him out of the blue, was wrestling around with Yuki. He was sitting on his back and holding on to his legs. Tohru fluttered around the edges with her hands up trying to figure out what to do.

Yuki was trying to throw him off, and Kyou frowned. The student council kid, whats-his-name, wasn't trained at all. Yuki shouldn't have any problem tossing him off. He looked back at Arisa. "What's going on?"

"I dunno, Tohru said that the Prince fainted last night. I figure he must've hit his head or something because he has been acting weird all morning. He was letting the fanclub feed him of their chopsticks at lunch." She nodded at Kyou's shocked look, "Yeah, and then this guy says that he's not Yuki and has stolen his face or something."

"Manabe Kakeru is quite perceptive." Hanajima said, having appeared at some point with her brother in tow. "Indeed Souma Yuki is not himself. His denpa is of another person's."

Kyou, after swallowing the heart that had jumped into his throat, managed a half-strangled response. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Souma Yuki is not Souma Yuki." She said simply and walked over to where the two boys were still wrestling around. "Please stand him up."

Manabe rolled off Yuki and pulled him onto his feet. He held him by his arms in a hold that Kyou knew he could break in moments.

Apparently Hana recognized this as well and placed a hand along side his neck. There was a slight frission of power around her hand and he saw Yuki's jaw jump as he received a mild shock. "You will stop struggling now."

"Good job, Sorceress!" Manabe crowed, "Yun-Yun's Freedome Force shall win the day with your help!"

Yuki began swearing, foul words that Kyou didn't think that Yuki had even heard before. Tohru gasped and covered first her mouth in shock and then her ears as he continued. Megumi listened in fascination and Arisa gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"Holy water! Demon!" Manabe cried. "He's possessed! Stop tarninshing Yun-Yun's image! Yun-Yun would never let something dirty like that pass his lips!"

"Not a demon." Megumi said suddenly. "A ghost." Yuki fell silent looking at Hanajima and her brother sullenly.

"G-ghost?" Tohru squeaked. She didn't deal very well with the thought of such things when they were just summer-time stories, she dealt with them much worse when they were real. She hated the thought of Yuki being possessed by something as horrifying as a real live ghost, or a real dead ghost…. or however it was supposed to go.

Megumi quirked his head, "And there is a curse."

Uotani, stepping forward to hold a shivering Tohru, gave Hanajima siblings a dirtry look. "Don't joke about such things, you're scaring Tohru." She completely missed Kyou's start of surprise at the word curse.'

"Forgive me," Hanajima said, still with her hand at Yuki's throat, "I do not wish to scare anyone." She paused and inclined her head, "at this time at least. But my brother does not joke about such things, if he sees them they are there. I can not see the denpa of the deceased, but it is very certain that the denpa emanating from this person is most certainly NOT Sohma Yuki's."

"Can… Can Hana-chan get rid of the ghost?" Tohru asked hesitantly from the shelter of Uotani's arms. "I'm… I'm sure that ghost-san is very nice, but it doesn't seem fair that he's taken over Yuki-kun's body. Though it does explain quite a few things…" She trailed of blushing. "I'm sure that Yuki-kun would normally never behave that way."

"Behave what way?" Manabe asked, "Aaaaah! Is ghost-san doing perverted things with Yun-yun's body? No fair! I haven't even had a chance to yet!"

"EEEEH?" Tohru gasped. "Curse…" Megumi said softly. "The curse emanating from this one is very malevolent. I do not think that Ghost-san' is a very nice person."

"Emanating?" Kyou asked.

"It means "comes out of", Kyon-Kyon." Uo-chan said snidely.

"I know what it means!" Kyou bristled, then turned back to look down at Megumi. "You mean he isn't cursed himself?"

"No, this one has cursed someone else. It is a very bad curse. It could be deadly." Megumi said still staring at Kyou, "You sound surprised that he's not cursed."

Kyou was spared having to reply by Hanajima. If he wasn't so creeped out by her in general he was almost grateful enough to kiss her.

"It is interesting that Sohma Yuki should be possessed by a ghost the day after he mentions a ghost named Hiroga-san.' It is interesting that the day Sohma Yuki becomes possessed by Hiroga-san that Sohma Shigure falls ill."

"Do you think that the curse the kid sees is making Shigure sick?" Kyou blinked feeling chilled. It wasn't that he was worried about the doctor, but the kid had said deadly.'

"It is very likely." She looked consideringly at Yuki. "I can attempt to exorcise the spirit if he doesn't confirm it."

"No! Don't!" Hirgoa choked as Yuki showed him VERY clearly what Hana had said about her exorcism abilities the previous day. "I'm Hiroga."

There was a collective gasp as he confirmed all of their worst fears.

"You… you…" Tohru said her cheeks pinking as she remembered how Hiroga-in-Yuki's body had talked and touched her before. "You are a very bad ghost!"

"Ne-chan…" Megumi said softly looking up at his sister. "Name?"

"What is your full name?" Hanajima asked, again making her hand fizzle with electric static.

"Hiroga Akira." He muttered looking at them all balefully. "And I'll curse all-"

"You will not." Megumi said firmly in his quiet voice. "Hiroga Akira."

Hiroga gasped and collapsed in Manabe's arms. Tohru gave a little shriek as Yuki's skin took on the ashen cast Shigure's had this morning and his eyes fluttered closed.

Far away in a private hospital room Hatori watched in amazement and relief as Shigure took his first full deep breath in hours and his skin turned pink and healthy.

End of Chapter 18

* * *

Merrow's note:

Argh! Finally finished. This chapter was a monster! I hope I left it appropriately cliff-hangy enough. I'm not sure who's going after me, but have fun.

There was one thing I was confused about… are they in summer or are they in the school year? I thought they were in the beginning of their third school year at the beginning of the story, but later on Hanajima says something about summer classes. Let me know if I've messed it up and I'll fix it with some other reason for them all to be there.


	19. An Unexpected Attack by Ravyncat

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter Nineteen: An Unexpected Attack  
by Ravyncat  
First Posted at 4/9/2005 in the FRUITY ROBIN ML

* * *

When the strange boy spoke his name, Hiroga was shocked by the force of power that ripped through him. 

_He...he somehow returned ...my..curse_..., he thought dazedly. He felt the bonds he had placed over Sohma Yuki weaken drastically and knew that he would need to find a new host. Even now the Sohma boy was regaining control of his body and trying to shake himself free of restraining arms.

_Shit,_ Hiroga thought angrily. He had come too close to finally reaching his goal to stop now.

_I...will not...fail...not this time..._

He suddenly let go of Sohma Yuki's body and drifted free. There were several people on the school roof. He would find a new host...

Tohru screamed in alarm when she saw Yuki go pale and appear to faint in Manabe's arms.

"Yuki-kun!", she said urgently and started towards him. Yuki suddenly took a deep breath and easily broke free of Manabe's hold knocking the black haired boy to the ground. Yuki backed away and stared at everyone with a haunted look in his violet eyes. He was noticeably shaking.

Kyou observed the rat silently. He recognized the way he was moving. Yuki was obviously Yuki again, but where was the ghost? He felt the hair rise up on his neck and looked around trying to see anything that might give him a clue.

Uotani was standing next to Hanajima and a smaller dark haired boy that Kyou assumed was the denpa girl's brother. All of them were watching Yuki. Uotani looked angry and Hanajima was impossible to read as usual. He flinched away from her gaze. Kyou was never comfortable around the strange girl.

Suddenly Yuki gasped and fell to his knees on the roof. He looked like he was having trouble breathing. Tohru screamed when he fell and ran to him. She waved her hands frantically around his face probably in an effort to help him get more air. Yuki continued to cough and his face paled even further.

Kyou was jealous and relieved by her actions. Jealous because the rat was getting attention from her, but relieved because someone was looking after him.

_Not that I care if he's sick... _

But watching as Yuki lapsed into a full attack scared the crap out of him.

_What will happen if he changes into a mouse in front of all these people? _

The orange haired boy looked around frantically as Yuki's breathing worsened. All thoughts of the ghost were driven from his mind by the more immediate worry. He saw that Tohru had gone pale with fright. She was sitting next to Yuki and shaking. Her eyes were almost swirling with confusion.

_No good...she's too upset to make her friends leave...Crap!...damn rat...why do you have to get sick now? _

"Oi...Carrots! What is wrong with the Prince?"

Kyou jumped at Uo's question. The irritation he felt at the stupid nickname helped steady his thoughts.

"He has these attacks sometimes.", he answered curtly, still trying to think of a good excuse to make her leave. "They usually aren't too serious..."

Yuki slowly crumpled into a fetal position. His breathing was much worse. Despite himself, Kyou ran to his cousin's side.

_Dammit! Yuki was in bad shape...he would likely transform soon... _

"He needs more room!", Kyou shouted as the others on the roof all crowded around. The paleness of the rat's face scared him almost more than the thought of Yuki transforming and exposing the Sohma secret. His own breathing was too fast as he tried to fight off a sense of helpless panic.

"Should we call a doctor?", the student council boy asked urgently. Kyou noticed he already had a cell phone out ready to dial.

_Hatori could help Yuki_, he thought and then realized that might also be a good way to clear the roof.

"Yes! One of our relatives is the doctor who always treats Yuki's asthma. Haru and Momiji know his number..."

"But you don't?", Uo said and glared at him.

Kyou glared back. He was too flustered to think of a good reply. He was totally shocked when Hanajima stepped in and rescued him. The scary girl looked at him and then at Uotani and the student council boy.

"Come...we will find Sohma Hatsuharu or Sohma Momiji and call a doctor for Sohma Yuki", she said in her quiet voice. "Manabe Kakeru please accompany us since you have a phone."

Kyou watched in relieved disbelief as Uo and the student council boy started for the door. They didn't even question Hanajima's suggestion. Instead Manabe was charging forward and babbling something about Yun Yun's rescue force...

Kyou gulped as Hanajima turned her dark gaze on him once more.

"We will speak of this later, Sohma Kyou. You Sohmas have such..._fascinating_ waves."

Hanajima looked at him a moment more after delivering the threat and then turned and left the roof. Megumi followed her like a small silent shadow.

They left without a second to spare. Before the door had even shut, Yuki fainted and then poofed into a small grey mouse. The tiny mouse lay shivering inside a pile of discarded clothes.

Kyou was still worried, but at least the secret was safe. He and Tohru could get Yuki home safely. He suddenly looked at Tohru with concern, as he realized that she had been silent for almost five minutes. It was more like her to flutter around and say stupid things than to shiver quietly. She was too pale...

"Hey...are you all right?", he said and gently punched her shoulder. "Yuki will be OK. He is too stubborn to stay sick for long."

_Damn...she's probably scared because he's reminded her of her dad again…_

"Tohru?"

She slowly turned to face him and Kyou felt a shock of ice go through his spine. The face he secretly loved more than anything else was subtly changed. Her brown eyes were not the gentle brown eyes he could drown in. And the sneering look of hunger on her face was a look that _his_ Tohru would never have.

He stared at her in complete shock as he felt one of her soft hands gently touch his face. All of his instincts told him to lash out and get away because that wasn't Tohru. But horribly it was Tohru...

_If I hit her... I'll hurt her again…_

He shivered as he remembered cutting her shoulder with his claws and then his dream of a blood soaked Tohru.

_No... please no..._

Part of his mind seemed to shut down as she touched him. Because her touch was something he wanted almost more than life. He couldn't move as the face of his beloved moved closer. A face with someone else looking out of her eyes.

"Wh...who...what...?", he managed to gasp out as she moved her face almost close enough to kiss him.

A laugh that wasn't hers came from Tohru's mouth. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"Obnoxious neko...this insipid girl wants a kiss almost as much as you. I shall grant your wish."

Kyou' s eyes widened and he tried to jerk away. But Tohru had got a hand around his neck and she held his head firmly in place. He felt her soft lips touch his and then his back arched in shock as something like lightning seemed to blaze through him. The world went white and then grey and then darkness swallowed him.

Hiroga raised his head and laughed as the orange haired boy crumpled to the roof. It had been a while since he had been able to feed his ghostly form because it only seemed to work with a kiss from the opposite sex.

That baka neko interrupted me earlier when I tried to feed off of Honda Tohru. It's only fitting that he should feed me now.

He grinned again and looked at the small mouse form of Sohma Yuki. It would be much easier to transport him that way. Now his revenge could be complete. He would find the treasure that only Sohma eyes could see.

Hiroga picked up the shivering mouse and cradled him against his unfamiliar breasts. It was strange being in a girl's body, but oddly exilerating. He laughed again and walked to the edge of the roof. He felt positively giddy.

The rush of energy from the obnoxious cat had almost intoxicated him. He could also feel the girl's terror from where she was trapped inside her own mind. He savored her fear like wine. And laughed again as he jumped off the roof and heard her scream.

He landed easily and strolled off towards the Sohma building. He had the rat so he had the key to the treasure.

It will be mine. And once I have it, every Sohma will pay.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Possessed Ambitions by RJunkie

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter Twenty: Possessed Ambitions  
by RJunkie  
First Posted: FRUITY ROBINS ML on May 7, 2005

* * *

Hiroga couldn't help but smirk. Lady luck was finally smiling down on him! After years of struggles and failures, after all those years of loneliness and suffering! The treasure would finally be his! In fact, he could almost taste his upcoming victory! 

With this girl's body, and with the best bargaining chip he could ever have dreamed of in his hands, he could not lose.

He didn't know who the Jyuunishi God figure was, but what he was certain of was that the Rat was always God's favorite. Not to mention, the key to the treasure itself!

Losing was not an option.

The small silvery rat struggled within his grip, making all sorts of wheezing and choking sounds. Hiroga thought it was pathetic, yet at the same time, hoped that Yuki wouldn't die on him. He needed the brat alive.

Deep within him, the girl wept upon hearing those pitiful sounds and the possibility of Yuki dying. Hiroga smirked again, feeling giddy with power and control.

To top things off, not only did the girl know exactly where the Sohma residence was, she was a real cutie wearing an ultra short skirt to boot.

Maybe he could take a few minutes to get to know himself a bit…better.

"There he is." Hanajima said blandly as she pointed towards a group of blushing, squealing schoolgirls. At the center of the group, was a dazed Hatsuharu.

"Yun Yun's cousin!" Manabe yelled as he pushed through the crowd of girls, trying to reach the boy in the middle. "Emergency! Come quick!"

Haru turned to face him casually, eyes searching Manabe's features, trying to remember who he was. "Mystery. I'm sure I met you before…"

"Its me! Yun Yun's sidekick, Black! Now, come with me!" With that, Manabe pulled Haru out of the circle. The girls began to protest the interference with their fawning, but it took one look from Hanajima to send them all on their way, rather quickly at that.

"We need you to call your Doctor relative." Uotani said hurriedly, "The Prince collapsed on the roof."

Haru's body tensed. "Yuki?"

"Call him now! Yun Yun was turning blue!"

"Take me to Yuki!" Haru commanded. "I'll call Hatori-niisan on the way." Already taking his cell phone out and dialing.

"Whatever! Just call him! Its this way!" The two boys hurried towards the roof, leaving Uotani, Hanajima and her younger brother alone in the now empty hall.

"What the hell's wrong with these stupid idiots?" Uotani mumbled. "Not even a thank you."

"I can feel it." Megumi suddenly said, "He's still here."

Hanajima simply added. "Lets go."

He knew he shouldn't. It would be much more prudent for him to get his hands on the treasure first. It would be much smarter to do that.

But, he couldn't resist.

As soon as he was away from prying eyes, he would finally going to touch a girl.

It had been years since he was alive, but he still remember the pain of being an outcast. The shame, the humiliation; all of it felt like a freshly opened wound.

No girl would ever look at him. He was never good enough for them

That's why he hated people like Yuki Sohma. People who had it all; looks, brains, admirers, but felt themselves too superior to involve themselves with those not of their own class, only sparing them condescending looks.

He was so pathetic that he had to resort to possessing a girl's body to let her touch him.

Hiroga's hands tightened into fists. And the Rat in his grip whimpered painfully. "Ho..Honda San…"

Suddenly, the girl's consciousness protested loudly. Very much so. He found his fingers moving against his well and his grip began to loosen until the Rat dropped to the ground.

_'I wont let you hurt Yuki Kun!'_ She cried. _'I'm sorry, but I wont!'_

"No!" Hiroga screamed with disbelief, feeling his control fade with her interference. "Shut up! Stop interfering!"

_'I have to get help for Yuki Kun!'_ She demanded.

**_"NO! NO ONE WILL HELP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" _**

He could not loose to a silly airhead like her. He could not lose after all he suffered! The treasure would be his!

When Haru and Kakeru reached the roof, they only found the unconscious Kyo.

"Kyo! And where's Yuki?" Haru reached out to grab Kakeru by the collar.

"I don't know! We left him here with this guy and Tohru! Maybe she kidnapped him!"

"She'd never hurt Yuki!" The Sohma teen pushed Kakeru away, and hurried to Kyo's side. He found his body cold and unresponsive. "Who could do this to Kyo?" He reached for his phone again. "Hatori-niisan. Kyo is unconscious on the roof. And I don't know what happened to Yuki. Hurry!"

"I see her!" Manabe waved from the roof's edge. "Isn't that her? She's walking a bit weird, but heading towards the gate. I don't see Yun Yun anywhere though…"

Hatsuharu hurried to see if the other was mistaken.

White Haru took all that in, and Black Haru processed it.

"Damn Bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

It was unbelievable, how much of a fight she was putting up. How could a pathetic ditz like her have so much will power?

Hiroga could barely muster enough strength to move the body that housed him. Slowly, he picked the Yuki's cursed form off the ground and shuffled out of the school gate.

**_"SHUT UP!"_** He yelled again, hoping to silence her, ignoring the strange look he was getting from those around him.

He had to recharge, that was the only was he could win back control over her. Taking control of a strong spirit always left him drained. Looking down at the semi unconscious Yuki, he realized that salvation was at hand.

It was far from over yet.

It was a good thing Haru had Manabe with him; otherwise it would have taken hours to leave the building. The two rushed out of the front gate and to where they saw Tohru go.

His mind could not process what could have cause all of this, but one thing was for certain.

Even if it were she, Haru would not allow her to hurt Yuki.

Haru would not allow any one to hurt Yuki.

It took Hiroga much longer than necessary to find a place away from prying eyes. He found it, in a small alley by some shops. Here, he could accomplish his mission and be on his way.

"I'm putting him down! Shut up already!" He yelled in response to Tohru's constant whining. "I'm not going to hurt him anymore. See? He's alright now!"

That seemed to calm her down slightly, though Hiroga knew it was only to be short lived.

Looking down at the tiny animal, he wondered how long he had to wait.

They had lost sight of her, and Haru was pacing like a madman while Manabe was calling out for Yuki.

"Where did she go?" Haru demanded for the 10th time.

"I don't know! She could be anywhere!"

"I can feel it. He's here." Came a small yet unwavering voice, and the two turned to find Torhu's two friends and Megumi standing close by.

"Megumi says whoever made Sohma Yuki act strange is still here. And I can feel Tohru Kun's waves. They're in turmoil." Saki's eyes glinted. "Where is Tohru Kun?"

"We saw her run out of the school, but lost track of her."

"What do you mean Tohru left school?" Uotani asked, surprised. "She would never…"

"I feel her, Arisa. She's here and there's something else with her." The dark haired girl closed her eyes for a few moments, and then pointed in a direction. "She's there, I'm certain."

Haru and Manabe were gone before she finished speaking.

Finally, there was a magical poof and a human, albeit naked and ill looking, Sohma Yuki was left lying on the cold concrete ground.

She began to blubber in the back of Hiroga's mind, crying about how unwell Yuki looked, how they had to get help for him and how it was inappropriate for Hiroga to look at Yuki's nakedness.

Hiroga ignored her with much difficulty, and leaned over the unconscious boy.

As he scanned the area, Manabe finally spotted what he thought to be Tohru's silhouette in a small alley. He quickly called Haru over.

"I see her!"

What he didn't expect was for Haru to push him painfully out of the way and plow his way through the alley.

Hiroga never liked boys. His memory was jam-packed with multiple incidents of the taunting and beatings he had experienced at the hands of his male peers.

Hiroga hated males in general.

Yet, now that he was seeing Yuki's face so closely, and with unlimited access to Tohru's thoughts and feelings…

He certainly wasn't in love. In all his experience with possession, he was never affected by his host's emotions.

Yet…

"Heh. This stupid girl is right. You really are beautiful."

Hiroga pressed Tohru's lips against Yuki's cold ones. He had found an excellent prey. Even when so ill, Yuki's energy surged and filled him.

He would have to be cautious not to take too much; otherwise the pathetic boy would die on him.

Tohru screamed with outrage, and utter mortification. In fact, he could feel her annoying presence fade significantly as she went into shock.

Hiroga hated boys, but it was funny how he had ended up kissing two of them in one day.

"You can thank me for this later, silly girl." He chuckled, as Tohru babbled incoherently.

It was when he pulled away from Yuki, that Haru found them.

End of Chapter 20

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! I R YUKIRU FAN! If you guys thought I would let this slide without some Yuki lovin'…

Once again, it's in the same 'cut scene' style because I wanted to Hog as much happenings as I could.

No jokes this time because I found the current plot much too serious for them. I would probably rate this chapter a PG 13.

It took me about 4 hours to write, but I had to get it out of the way cause I have tons of work to do. Now, who's next? Eraya? Since it took me so long to write, I feel that I am not entitled to challenge anyone. TT

I appologize again for the delay.


	21. Awakening by Eraya

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter 21: Awakening  
by Eraya

* * *

Hiroga pulled back from Yuki's cold, blue lips and smiled as energy filled him. "Such relief," he thought as Tohru's protests and incoherent babbling ceased. He allowed himself a smirk. With the original host's spirit dormant and his own spiritual vitality rejuvenated he was now free to take whatever course of action he pleased.

Or so he thought...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

A sudden and unexpected punch to the face sent Hiroga, in Tohru's body, flying across the asphalt. Hiroga barely had enough time to curse physical pain- a reality he had long since forgotten about- when he found a black and white haired boy picking him up by his shirt's collar.

"I won't let /anyone/ hurt Yuki, you got that?" the boy growled dangerously. Hiroga took no heed to the kid's threat and threw a kick to his captive's groin. He missed, but only just, giving him enough leverage to break free of the Sohma boy's clutches.

He knew in his new host's frail and delicate body he was no match against the kid and he could hear confused and angry shouts followed by monotonous commentary around the corner. Hiroga involuntarily shivered at the thought of having his curse whipped back at him again and decided to flee for the time being.

"I don't think so," Hatsuharu snarled grabbing one of Tohru's pale arms as Hiroga attempted to flee. He flung her back into a wall taking pleasure in the dull thud the body made as it slid to the ground, forgetting in the heat of the moment that it wasn't actually Tohru who had done this to Yuki.

"Yun-Yun's cousin! What did you do?" Manabe wailed, just as Arisa, Saki, and Megumi rounded the corner to the alleyway.

"T-Tohru!" Arisa shouted shocked. She made to run over to her fallen friend when Saki thrust her arm out, halting Arisa's pursuit.

"_/That/_ is _/not/_ Tohru, Arisa," Saki whispered vehemently. Before Arisa could make any further protests, Saki nodded to her younger brother, who stepped towards Tohru's unconscious body.

"Sohma Hastsuharu," Hana addressed the raging teen with an air of authority, "you and Manabe Kakeru will take Sohma Yuki back to the school. You said you're family doctor was on his way, didn't you?" He nodded curtly, though his piercing gaze never left the unconscious form of Tohru. "Then go."

He turned an icy glare at her, his black-side never one to be controlled by anyone, but inside his white-side reasoned with her. In the end his love for Yuki won him over. He nodded, traces of rebellion slipping away into the abyss. "Help me carry him," he quietly ordered to Manabe.

"Megumi," Saki nodded to her younger brother.

"Hiroga A-" But Megumi was never able to finish his sentence because just then, in a blur of color and motion, the possessed Tohru Honda was gone.

* * *

"Ngh..."

Toshizo Hiro opened his emerald eyes at the girlish sigh. "So, you're awake?"

"Ngh... Fuck off, Toshizo..."

Hiro chuckled slightly at the harsh words that came from a perfectly innocent mouth. He had spent enough time spying on Sohma Yuki and his fellow residents to know that the girl known as Honda Tohru /never/ swore. She never did much more than apologize actually, but that was another matter for another time.

"Did you have enough sleep, Hiroga-kun?" Hiro asked, stealing a glance at the possessed girl. She shot him a glare as she sat up causing Hiro to smirk a little. "You should've known possessing such a delicate flower would have it's consequences... Then again, you never were one with the ladies, were you Hiroga-kun?"

"Shut up!" Hiroga spat menacingly, but Hiro only laughed. The image of Honda Tohru acting so uncharacteristically was too much.

"I apologize, Hiroga-kun," Hiro waved his hand in jest. "It's just, you obviously haven't mastered the art of tactfully killing off your pray."

"Who cares so long as the job gets done?" Hiroga said agitatedly, rubbing the back of his head. He ached from head to toe. One benefit of being dead- perhaps even the only benefit- was never having to feel physical /pain/. Touch was a completely different- and well missed- thing. "God, that guy can pack a beating..." he mumbled to himself.

"I suspected you'd feel that when you awoke," Hiro said holding two painkillers and a glass of water out, "He did fling you into a wall after all."

Warily, Hiroga accepted the medicine being handed to him. "And this would be...?"

"Don't make me laugh Hiroga-kun. You haven't been dead long enough not to recognize painkillers when handed to you," Hiro replied, a small, amused smile gracing his surprisingly handsome features.

Hiroga glared at him again before washing the pain-relievers down. "Let's cut to the chase, Toshizo," Hiroga glowered. "Why are you helping me?"

"Ne, has Hiroga-kun forgotten?" Hiro turned to look at the girl with a quirked eyebrow. The girl's face contorted in confusion. Hiro held in a disappointed sigh. "Ah, my mistake... You wouldn't remember such a trivial thing after all this time, would you?"

"Even if it isn't trivial at all," Hiro sadly thought to himself.

"What are you trying to say?" Hiroga asked with a skeptical look.

"You want to know why I'm helping you. Well, the truth of the matter is I'm not entirely sure," Hiro replied, ignoring Hiroga's question. "Tell me, what do you know of the Ancient Scriptures?"

"And exactly why should I tell you?"

"Well, it might clear up why it is you have your heart set on killing off the Sohma family."

"I don't have a heart," Hiroga retorted bitterly. "And it's all because of that damn project."

"A.S.S?"

Hiroga snorted. "A nice acronym for it."

Hiro gave a small, lopsided smile. "Well, Ancient Sohma Scriptures was a little shorter than Zodiac Insignificant Pleasantry Parties In Dubious Years- what you so lovingly referred to as Z.I.P.P.I.D.Y, am I right?" Hiro smiled, "Besides, this project really is a pain in the A.S.S."

Hiroga snorted again. "Very cute pun, Toshizo."

Hiro shrugged. "I don't understand why you would waste your life away- and I mean quite literally- on a project which has no significance to you, Hiroga-kun. There's obviously something you're hiding about it."

Hiroga looked at the young man sitting in front of him. He had done a lot of growing since he had last really seen him. Toshizo Hiro had been a mere kid when Project Z.I.P.P.I.D.Y- or A.S.S as they now called it- had gone underway... Not that Hiroga had been much older than him. In fact, had he still been alive he'd probably be in his late twenties now. Death had been funny to him; he never actually knew how much time had lapsed since the time of his death. He also couldn't recall most of his time spent in the living world (anything good at least), but he could recite every scrap of information regarding the project... Funny how that damn thing would dictate his life even after death...

"Perhaps it isn't as glorious as you think," Hiroga replied after a moment of silence. Hiro quirked an eyebrow at this statement. "Perhaps it's not even treasure at all... At least in the terms mortals would think of treasure."

"'In the terms mortals would think of treasure...' What do you mean by that?"

"Death befalls us all, Toshizo," Hiroga wryly smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Hatori checked Yuki's pulse for the second time that hour.

"Its still too faint..." he grimaced to himself. Frustrated, the doctor ran a hand through his hair.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong. He had arrived at Kaibara High to find Hatsuharu missing and a frazzled Momiji who apparently had no clue what was going on. Having no luck in finding Kyo or Tohru in their classes, Momiji suggested going up to the roof to see if Kyo was there (as that seemed to be one of his favorite haunts). Indeed they found Kyo there, but not in the condition they had expected.

The ashen color of the usually hot-headed youth not only frightened Momiji, but Hatori as well. Soon after discovering Kyo's faint pulse, Hatsuharu returned to the school carrying a half-naked Yuki (he had stripped himself of his school jacket to keep Yuki somewhat decent), also ashen faced. Hurriedly, they rushed the two teenagers to the hospital.

Hatsuharu tried to relay the entire story to Hatori, but because he battled through so many black-outs in a short amount of time there were parts in his story that didn't add up. Unsurprisingly, Momiji had listened to their conversation through the door while waiting in the hallway. What he heard did nothing to ease his racing heart. Haru had a breakdown and almost went black because of the pure mental strain to remember what happened. After calming him down somewhat with fake reassurances, Hatori sent the two teenagers home to wait and rest.

Exhausted, Hatori sat in one of the visitor's chairs. From what he had gathered from Hatsuharu's memory there was a ghost running amuck and possessing different Sohma's and Tohru had been kidnapped... Hatori gave a very wry smile. Sure, he could erase memories, but he couldn't recall them and that was exactly what he needed to be able to do right now. Tohru being kidnapped was believable enough; the girl was so spacey to begin with... But a ghost possessing her and Yuki? Now that surely had to be the work of Haru straining his memories...

"IT'S NOT YUKI!"

Hatori jumped at the sudden cry across the room. Shigure was sitting up in bed, casting his eyes wildly around the room breathing heavily, panic stricken. He turned his eyes, registering Hatori's figure. As soon as he had gotten close enough, Shigure clutched at the doctor's shirt.

"Ha-san," he gave a faint laugh, a nervous laugh before his voice became urgent, "Ha-san, listen... Listen to me, Ha-san..."

"I'm listening," Hatori replied trying hard not to show his shock.

"It's not Yuki, Ha-san, it's not him!" Shigure gasped for air, his eyes still wildly darting around the room. "Don't let him fool you! Don't let him fool you and the others! Don't let him..."

Abruptly, he stopped and continued to look around the room, still tightly holding onto Hatori's shirt. He swallowed his shallow breathes and after a moment his death grip on Hatori relaxed. He began to nervously giggle, as if he had finally registered where he was.

"Shigure," Hatori said firmly, gently pulling his friend's hand off of his shirt. "What-"

"Do you remember that story Ren used to tell us?" Shigure asked suddenly, having composed himself some what. He was still breathing a bit heavily, but otherwise he seemed fine.

Hatori furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you-?"

"Do you remember, Ha-san?" Shigure prompted, a note of urgency.

"...Ren told-"

"No, Ha-san," Shigure shook his head smiling a little as he grabbed onto Hatori's shirt again with one hand, waving the other one about. "Don't even finish that sentence... She only told us /one/ story. Just the one... And you remember it, right?"

"Shigure, you're delirious... You need rest," Hatori tried to reason, prying Shigure's hand from his shirt for the second time.

"Listen to me!" Shigure insisted in a low, dangerous tone. Once again he latched onto Hatori, but this time drew him in so their faces were only inches apart. "Look, I /know/ I sound crazy, but you have to level with me here," Shigure released his friend after a moment, as if realizing how desperate he sounded. He tried to smile as to lighten the mood, but Hatori saw the panic and fear in his eyes.

Shigure didn't panic...

And he didn't fear anything either...

"I remember," Hatori whispered, sold.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

Six hours later, this chapter is finished! Woo! I had so much fun writing this that I can't wait until it's my turn again! I didn't get to fit everything I wanted to in this chapter, so if you guys have a bit of writer's block with the next chapter I can throw you a couple of my ideas. I think I left enough ambiguity with certain things for other's develope, such as, what /is/ the story Ren told Shigure and Hatori?

I hope no one seemed too OOC, but in the circumstances of the fic, I could see them needing to act this way... Also, most of the characters I was working with I wasn't used to writing with... Well, Hatori I'm usually good with, but I felt he wasn't my strong suit in this chapter shame.

I hope this chapter proved to be entertaining and you all enjoyed it!

Challenge: Reveal something vital about the Ancient Sohma Scriptures /and/ the story Ren told Shigure and Hatori... Dun, dun, dun! I know, not very creative challenge, but I'm sure the product will be very creative!

Eraya


	22. A Curse in the Blessing by Hello Kat

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter 22: A Curse in a Blessing  
by Hello Kat  
edited by: Adria

* * *

Being in that sterile room proved suffocating to the two forlorn figures, so they promptly made their way to the top of the roof—one in a wheelchair, the other standing off to the side. Puffing away in silence, they watched the view of the late afternoon sun against the horizon until one broke the melancholy mood by asking a single question.

"Why did you bring it up?" asked the dragon quietly to the dog.

Shigure still remained silent while letting the soothing effects of the nicotine calm his frayed nerves. _'The balm of my life is too addictive.'_ Clearing his throat, Shigure turned to Hatori and remarked, "Only because it's the truth. Did you honestly think that the rest of the story wasn't true? I mean, really, the fact that we can turn into animals should have given you a clue that just maybe the rest of what happened in that story could possibly be true as well."

"That is not what I meant and you know it," countered the doctor testily. "Ren is not known to be in her right mind most of the time. My only concern is that she may have embellished the truth with some of her own twisted ideas of what the truth is."

"Perhaps, but there is truth in it just the same," replied the writer tersely. Standing up to walk to the ledge of the building, he leaned over the railing of the roof, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves further. "Look, it's just that I went through a lot of trouble to get the damn rat out of that house. Hell, it's not easy keeping Akito happy when it's supposed to be the rat's place to do that. I swear, once I'm done getting what I need from the kid, he's going straight back to that beloved 'god' and taking his place back. By then, I will have gotten what I needed in order to be out from under Akito's heel."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Shigure," reprimanded Hatori. "Whatever _inconvenience _you have to go through to tend to Yuki is not my concern. But you _will_ take care of him for as long as I see fit. You may have everyone believing that you agreed to take in Yuki only because _someone _called you 'Sensei', but don't you ever forget your place with me. And I don't recall ever telling you that you'll be returning Yuki—we have an agreement and you _will _stick to it. It's only by _my_ good graces that you can actually benefit from having Yuki with you."

"Well, aren't we just a tad upset?" asked Shigure with an amused air.

"I'm merely reminding you, that is all. You do tend to run off in your little world while forgetting vital details." Letting out a deep breath, he stamped out his cigarette and walked over to Shigure. Giving him a look-over, he leaned against the railing as well, seemingly too tired to carry on the conversation further.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. My nerves are just really shot right now…I know our agreement. I'm not going back on it," Shigure said quietly. "Still, even you have to admit that what's going on right now goes hand in hand with the other half of the story of the banquet that Ren told us about. If that's the case, all our hard work will be shot to hell. Not to mention we'll have one mightily pissed off 'god' on our hands. I don't think any 'sessions' with Akito will appease the rage this time around."

Hatori turned to him with a deadpan look. "Point taken. That's why now isn't the time to be falling apart. Yuki _will_ remain in your care, and you _will _continue to show your 'devotion' to our 'god'."

"Always so serious. Fine, I can take a hint." With a wry grin, Shigure turned to his long time friend and noted the fine stress lines marring his brow. _'Hm, I guess I did push him too far this time. I suppose it's understandable…he's been the one taking care of me from the looks of things. Now Yuki and Kyo are in the same boat…it's really not looking good.'_

Under Shigure's scrutiny, Hatori finally melted and allowed his strong stance fade into a tired slouch. He rubbed his hands furiously across his face, hoping to alleviate the stress lines he knew to be there. "Let's just get back to the real issue here. You claim that there's something out there taking possession of the Jyuunishi. This in and of itself is impossible considering we already have a vengeful spirit invading our bodies. You know that, right?"

"Yep, but it's happening. I'm telling you, that little side story of Ren's sure makes a lot of sense right about now." Shigure then stood closer to Hatori, keeping his voice low. "Come on, Haa-san, even you have to admit that the logic is there."

The doctor couldn't bear to look into the dog's piercing gaze. He looked over the railing and stared out at the horizon, slowly recalling that story that Ren had told Hatori and Shigure many years before…

—_**xxx—**_

"Come children, sit here in the garden with me. There's a secret that I'd like the two of you to know…but only you two."

Hatori and Shigure were all too eager to learn another secret of the family. It was so much fun to play the role of an adult and be allowed to listen to secrets.

"Good. Now listen carefully. You do remember our story of the family, the one of the Jyuunishi banquet and what transpired? Of course you do. Now remember what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"We promise," they quietly replied in unison.

"Good, very good. Now, it seems that after the banquet was over, the story continues. It's very sad though, so don't cry too much, okay?"

"Oh, okay," agreed the duo with slight wariness.

"Well, you see, 'god's' blessing was that the rat was now bonded to 'god's' presence in body and soul for all time since the rat was first in line. It was also 'god's' wish that the remaining members at the party be bound to the rat. That way, 'god' could always take care of them all because 'god' would always have the rat. You see, the rat would represent them all because they were all bound to the rat. That way they all shared in 'god's' good graces."

"But as you know, the cat was left out of the dinner. The cat was terribly upset that the rat had betrayed him so he made a bargain with someone else. The cat sold his soul to this being and agreed to do his bidding if only to turn 'god's' blessing into a curse. Since he wanted 'god's' favor for his own, this other being found this to be to his advantage. The being then made parchments for each Jyuunishi spirit, twelve in all, with scriptures that no one save the rat can read and promptly took 'payment' from the cat to finish the curse. Well, as you can tell, that curse has certainly plagued the members to this day. Now remember this part because it's really important."

"Hai, Ren-sama," they both complied quietly.

"You two are such angels. You see, it's important to keep the rat in check now because just as being in 'god's' presence is a part of the bond, so is the bond between the members of the Jyuunishi with the rat. The rat has to be kept away from the prying eyes of the world because he's now the weakness within the Jyuunishi. You see, if the blood of the rat is spilt along with the blood of each member onto his or her corresponding parchments, then the scriptures become visible to the naked eye. Once they are completely restored, then the 11 remaining members forfeit their place to this new being. The rat's parchment will be the last one and when this is done, this new being will then be bound to the rat, and therefore, receive 'god's' blessing in it's true form once the scriptures are read on the eve of the New Year."

"Wow. What's 'god's' true blessing, Ren-sama," asked the young pup earnestly.

"I'm afraid only 'god' and the rat along with this new being will ever find out. That's why I want you to remember, so that doesn't happen. That's why it's better to keep the rat locked away for your protection. The Jyuunishi's weakness should never be made known among the family's enemies...death will befall us all if that were to occur. Remember little ones…"

—_**xxx—**_

"And we certainly followed every word down to the letter, ne Haa-san?" was Shigure's sarcastic remark from out of the blue.

Jerking himself awake from the memories of the past, Hatori decided to ignore the barb. "I don't care…I'm not going to have Yuki locked up because of some story that Ren came up with. Does it make sense that we are the only ones to know about this alternate ending to the Jyuunishi story?"

"No, I guess not, but then again, nothing in this family makes much sense," wryly replied the writer. "Well, I can see why Ren gives me the look of death sometimes. Really, Haa-san, why do I always have to take the hits because of your compassion to the rat?"

"You act like you don't deserve it. Don't tell me you started believing your own lies that you actually care about the family…" retorted Hatori as pointedly gazed into Shigure's face.

"Hey, I resent that," Shigure shot back as he leaned on his heels. Blowing out a long stream of smoke, he relented, "Still, blood is blood after all… I'll just have to keep taking the brunt of the consequences for having a rat in my home."

"Shigure, _don't push me_," replied Hatori coldly.

"Fine, fine, I meant I'll take care of Yuki 'till the end of my days," the writer said as he gestured to the doctor to calm down. "Really, what's in a name…Yuki is a rat. I only speak the truth."

"You only point out a fact, not the truth. There is only one truth—that we're all human despite the spirits form that we carry within us," shot back the doctor vehemently. "You should know better than to demean another Jyuunishi member by calling them by their cursed name. Or don't tell me you're still being petty and jealous of Yuki's station compared to your own? I thought you gave that up ages ago."

_(Sigh) _"You really know how to make me feel like a real brat, you know that Haa-san?" Shigure remarked bemusedly. "Ah well, I know when I'm licked…you would make a remarkable enemy, Haa-san."

It took all of Hatori's maturity not to roll his eyes to that so-called compliment. "I'm only here to keep you grounded. Now to get back to the real matter at hand…"

"Yes, yes, of course—to our true enemy. Even I know you can't have too many players in the playing field. I despise competition for what's mine, and I will find out who the hell is trying to move in on what's mine." Shigure turned pensive for a moment as he tried to recall further details from the story Ren had told them, this being the only real clue to their problems. "Well, first thing's first. Yuki needs constant surveillance, or else we can all kiss our collective asses good-bye. Good thing he's unconscious in the room downstairs."

Hatori once again looked down at his patient with an annoyed air. "I don't actually call being too ill to move or respond to verbal inquiries a good thing, Shigure. However, it's important that he stay safe and out of reach. I'll have to think of a damn good excuse for Ayame…he's been wanting to visit you for quite some time, and now if he were to find out about Yuki, there's no stopping him."

"Good point. Aya will move heaven and earth to get to Yuki. He just doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'impossible'. That could prove to be a benefit when the time comes…" pondered the writer out loud.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Fine. Another thing…it seems that I can detect this 'enemy' of ours. But something tells me that there's more than one enemy to look out for. Whoever or whatever they are, we can't allow them access to Yuki or Akito. We also need to gather all the Jyuunishi, and keep them under house arrest until we can find these intruders. What do you know of these people?"

"I know they can suck you dry of your energy, but still keep you alive. And they can possess another person's body to get what they need. All we really need to look out for is to find someone close to the family that's acting strange." Tapping his chin as he thought that over, he asked Hatori, "Any clues as to who?"

"We can start by asking Hatsuharu. He should know something, even though he did go Black on the intruder. He may have forgotten whom it was that did this to Yuki and Kyo, but he should know something, anything. Honda-kun's kidnapping could also give us a clue as to what went on earlier." Hatori went back to leaning against the railing, thoughts swirling in his mind like a storm while he got another cigarette out of his pocket.

Shigure watched his old friend light up the slender tube and drift back to his own thoughts. Nudging his arm a little, he quietly remarked, "Hey, we'll find an answer to our problems. Their goal is to get to us, not Tohru-kun. So don't worry—I'll do all that I can to be sure that Yuki and Akito remain safe. I did swear that to you years ago, ne?"

Wordlessly the doctor continued to stare out at the darkening sky all around, slowly breathing in the addictive fumes of his cigarette. He took small comfort in the writer's assurances when so much was at stake. _'Maybe so, Shigure,' _he thought,_ 'but ultimately it's my responsibility. And I can't let anyone harm what's under my care…no matter who they are.'_

As Hatori's thoughts turned one way, another pair of individuals that shared the same problems with Shigure and Hatori also strove to accomplish their goals, although it was in complete opposite of what the Jyuunishi members were thinking of.

* * *

"Did you at least grab all of the parchments before you ran out of the building?" asked Hiroga bitterly. "It's not like we'll be able to go back to that place once this all hits the fan, you know."

"I got them all taken care of—they're in a good hiding place now. No one could keep up with me while I took off with what's rightfully ours. And that Saori woman is taken care of, too. She always got on my damn nerves," remarked Toshizo with a sinister smirk.

"I agree. Now all we need is to get the main ingredient, which should be just around this corner," continued Hiroga as they walked down the halls of the hospital. "Good thing, too. This stupid airhead is beating down my door to try to get back her body. I need a boost."

"Yeah, well, don't overdo it, hot-shot. We need the rat alive and well if we're going to get through this mess," warned Toshizo. "Why can't we wait until nightfall? We'd be less conspicuous than walking right in there in broad daylight."

"By then they'll have the rat inaccessible. We need to move now. Shush, we're just about there. It's a good thing this bubble-brain looks so innocent," Hiroga snickered. He batted his eyes to Toshizo and sweetly remarked, "I'm just a little lady that's bringing flowers to a sick friend accompanied by her cute brother."

"Quit the role-playing. It's creepy with you doing it," replied Toshizo with disgust. "Let's just get in, get out…don't dawdle. You've spent way too much time moonlighting with these freaks."

Hiroga glared coldly at the youngster, clear repulse at the remark evident in his eyes. "Don't push it, Toshizo. I'll do anything I damn well plea—"

His remark was cut short as two doctors walked out of a doorway that led to the rooms the Sohma members were currently housed in. So as not to draw attention to his presence, he calmly walked around the pair, who were conversing animatedly with each other. Glad to be past this obstacle, he all but dashed to the doors with Toshizo close on his heels.

"Help me find the room number," ordered Hiroga as he started looking down one side of the hallway.

"Yes, oh great one," mocked Toshizo.

Hiroga quickly and quietly scanned the rooms. _'Well, I see the damn cat. I should say hello, but alas, my schedule doesn't allow this. Maybe next time…'_ Hiroga smiled with Tohru's lips at the possibilities.

"Yo, _master_, come over here." Toshizo then disappeared into another wing that lead down another hallway with one door towards the end. "I'm pretty sure the little rodent is in there…his aura is strong even now."

"Excellent. Stay put and keep on the lookout for his damn relatives. They should be coming around pretty soon." With that said, Hiroga went down the corridor and vanished through the door at the end of the hallway.

"Perfect. Reduced from gopher to guard dog…what's next?" Toshizo bitterly remarked to himself as he leaned against the wall while keeping his gaze trained at the other set of doors that lead to the nurse's station they had passed earlier.

Quiet footsteps echoed in the much larger suite that was bestowed on the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi. The only other sounds in the room were the raspy breathing of the patient in the bed and the intermittent beeps of the monitors that were hooked up to said patient.

'_Figures they'd go all out to protect their little rat,' _thought Hiroga sardonically.

'_Please, Hiroga-san, don't hurt him anymore!' _screamed Tohru from the dark corner of Hiroga's mind in while sobbing hysterically. _'Please, leave him alone…he's very sick. If you take him with you, he could get worse. Please leave him alone!'_

'_DAMMIT, SHUT UP!' _Hiroga mentally yelled back with a vengeance. _'Stupid little girl…you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. I'm not stopping now that I'm so close!'_

'_But Yuki-kun…' _she pleaded before being cut off once more.

'_I said SHUT UP! The damn rat needs to learn his place anyway. So just sit back and suck it up!' _he cried out in anguish to himself as he started to feel his control over her body lessen considerably.

'_No, I'm sorry but I won't let you hurt him anymore!'_ struggled Tohru with control over her body once more. The twitches in her arms and hands were slowly dragging the body towards the emergency switch that would alert the nurse's station. She would have made it if not for the soft, forlorn voice that called out to her with such frailty.

"Hon…Honda-sa…"

Both opponents in the fleshly vessel were captivated by the voice full of melancholy. It actually stirred something in their vessel's heart…a flutter one would call it. Turning in unison, they gazed at the pitiful person that was currently the object of their argument.

Yuki was lost in such dark depths that he found it to be smothering. It was merely voices that he could grasp every once in a while. He couldn't exactly hear what it was they said, but he could tell that they were voices. Though his real concern was actually trying to take a deep breath. It was near impossible to get rid of the vise-like feeling that seemed to be permanent in his chest. He wondered vaguely if maybe he was in his nezumi form…it would certainly explain why he felt like the whole world was on his chest.

Then just as suddenly he felt the presence of another in this dark realm, this presence radiating so much sadness it was heart wrenching. He tried valiantly to call out to this presence, but since the useful art of speech was currently not at his disposal, Yuki settled for just stumbling in the dark. Somehow he did manage to reach this presence, only to be shocked to sense that this presence belonged to someone who was very dear to him.

"Honda-san…" Yuki clearly but with much effort called out. Prying his lids open, he was able to make out fuzzy pictures of someone standing over him. He honestly didn't know where he was or why he was in the condition he was in, but all that mattered to him at that moment was to see why Tohru was so sad. Grimacing at the tightness of his throat and parched mouth, he repeated, "Honda-san…daijoubu?"

Tohru and Hiroga were struck speechless at Yuki's response. Both concluded and agreed wholeheartedly at how strong the nezumi was to even be able to speak in his condition. They gazed into the eyes of the ill teen, startled even further to see his heavily-lidded eyes pulse with life, almost as if Yuki was struggling against a force to keep him unconscious.

'_Damn, you can feel the power of the bond from the nezumi just by looking at those eyes,'_ thought in amazement Hiroga. He then felt the flutters of his body's heart increase in tempo…be it from fear or elation, he couldn't tell. Still, with full access to emotions not his own, he couldn't help but feel something very unsettling. If he thought about it long enough, he'd recognize this feeling as something he hadn't felt in a long time.

The unmistakable and truly unwanted emotion was guilt.

'_No, no, no, NO! Damn these emotions! I can't back down now…I won't give this up now that I'm so close!'_ Hiroga seethed in dark rage. Turning to Tohru, who was still struck speechless as she gazed at the nezumi, he mentally shoved her away once more to the dark corners of the mind. _'Damn you, bitch, this is all your fault! I'm not giving up my chance to win my treasure from this _

_cursed family. I'll do whatever it takes to get it…I swear it!'_

'_NO!'_ screeched Tohru from her lowly position as she fought back desperately. _'I won't help you hurt the Sohmas…I won't let you hurt Yuki-kun anymore!'_

Thus the battle over the fleshly vessel commenced once more. Each side was adamant to get his or her way, though, so inevitably the mental scuffle between the opponents soon manifested itself physically. Tohru's body was wrenched from side to side, her head in her hands as she struggled to move towards the emergency button once more, only to be pulled back by Hiroga's own control over her body.

Yuki could finally make out the blurry images that swirled in his vision since regaining consciousness. It was Tohru…but not. It was then that all that had happened to him before came back to him. Doused in this cruel reality, he struggled to reach out with his senses to see exactly where he was. He could feel the tubes and needles in his arms and hands…it seems that he had a breathing mask attached to his face as well. Moving his arms proved difficult but not impossible, although his legs were a whole different story. Grunting low, he propped himself on his elbows and lifted his head to the thrashing girl. His head bobbed from side to side before he could steady it somewhat to look hard at Tohru.

Wincing at the pain his body was screaming from every nerve cell, he called out, "Hi-Hiroga…"

The external struggle for Tohru's body ceased for the moment as both Tohru and Hirogra heard Yuki speak out once more. They realized then that the sick patient was wavering in his posture in the bed, eyeing them carefully with his unflinching gaze. His breathing was still shallow, but his face gave away all the determination the youth still possessed to get his point across.

"Hiroga…_let her go._ It's me you're after, so let her be," replied Yuki firmly.

Tohru was breathless for a moment, too glad to see Yuki figure out what was really going on. _'But still, he's not well. He shouldn't be overexerting himself.' _With that in mind, she immediately reached out to press the button.

Moments before the delicate digit reached the infamous button, Hiroga cried out, _'Press it, bitch, and I swear this rat will be dead before one nurse steps foot into this room. You know I can suck him dry of his energy here and now, and I guarantee you there's no way he'll wake up from his coma this time around.'_

'_You…you wouldn't!'_ stammered Tohru in her reply. _'You couldn't have him dead…it'll ruin all your plans…'_

'_Silence! I can and I will! Nothing was ever really stated that the rat has to be cognizant during the rituals.' _Sensing the heavy silence from the girl, Hiroga smirked in triumph. _'Yes, now you understand. I'd rather not take that chance, but I will if I'm forced to. So stay out of my way!'_

Happy to sense her reluctant defeat and subsequent absence in the more prominent part of her mind, he carefully turned to face the object of his desires… or at least, the conduit that would guide him to that ultimate goal.

"My very precious Yuki. What a nice surprise it is that you could join the land of the living so soon. It's true what is said about the rat…the strength of 'god's' most blessed one combined with the strength from the bonds with the other Jyuunishi is unequal to anything, second only to 'god's' bond with you. How it must feel to be you…" Hiroga trailed off enviously.

"I said let Honda-san go. She's nothing to you or to our family's curse," Yuki reinforced his point once again.

Ignoring the demand from the nezumi, Hiroga continued in his musings, "To be you. Hm, that does sound enticing…to have all that control, and you don't even use one ounce of it. What a waste. What I would have given to feel all that and have use of it. _(Sigh) _Even when I was in your body, I could only feel a tingle of what it must be like. I guess I'll just have to see this project through to the end in order to find out what it must really be like to have 'god's' favor."

"LET HER GO!" bellowed Yuki, which he immediately regretted upon feeling the vise in his chest tighten even more so than before. Panting heavily, he nearly keeled over his bed when he felt Tohru's arms steady him and lay him back in bed.

"Tsk, tsk, such a temper," chided Hiroga as he further tucked in the nezumi into the covers. At such close proximity he couldn't help but gaze longingly at Yuki's face which despite the sickly pallor, he still looked beautiful. He softly traced all of Yuki's best features—his cheeks, lips, eyes—all the while speaking quietly. "You know, it is a marvel of creation to look like you do. Seriously, have you ever considered modeling as your career? You'd make even girl models jealous of your looks."

It took all of Yuki's waning will power to keep his determined gaze on Hiroga. No matter how repulsed he felt with Hiroga's 'caresses', he knew he had to be strong for Tohru's sake. _'I can't let him take advantage of her anymore. I have to figure something out…but what? God, where the hell is everybody!'_

'_Little rodent still fighting me…how cute.' _With a sarcastic smirk, Hiroga leaned over Yuki even closer than before, the tips of their noses barely touching. "I swear that anybody can very well lose themselves in your large eyes. Did anybody ever tell you that you could pass yourself off as a girl? Really, you do…you should try wearing the part. I'm sure no one would be able to tell the difference."

"Is this all you wanted to do? Bait me into some sick argument of yours?" Yuki seethed in barely concealed anger.

Grinning widely, Hiroga finally saw that Yuki's indomitable spirit was very much intact. _'Good, that's exactly what I'm needing, little nezumi.' _Giving him a quick peck on the nose and all the while removing the medical instruments from his arms, Hiroga remarked silkily, "There is so much more in store for us, my little rat. But unfortunately it can't be done here. Why don't I take you somewhere more suitable to our needs, hm? We can then continue our…discussion there."

Yuki closed his eyes tightly at this point and turned his head away from Hiroga's almost leering gaze…and coming from Tohru's own face, it really made him uneasy. He let his arms lay like heavy lead at his sides, truly feeling too tired to move even a finger. He was also getting tired of the double-entendre that Hiroga was plying him with, and he could only pray that somehow his family would get wind of all that was happening. If only to retrieve Tohru and free her—that's all that mattered to him at the moment. Let his curse be his alone…

Hiroga smiled evilly at the reluctant mouse. Sensing the mouse's air of defeat, he inwardly jumped for joy and quickly scooped the ill youth into his arms. Letting out a breath in blessed triumph of his small victory, Hiroga nuzzled his nose into the Yuki's hair, breathing in deeply the fresh scent that lingered in the silky hair. _'Damn, can't this guy ever have one bad flaw? Not that I mind at the moment…'_

In a poof of smoke, the door opened to reveal a highly agitated youth. Hiroga turned to the lad with a knowing smirk.

"Are you quite done, now, Hiroga-kun?" asked Toshizo irately. "We do have a whole slew of Jyuunishi members that are on their way here. The little mouse certainly has some pull to be able to lure the others here unconsciously. The hallway is practically teeming with his aura."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you loud and clear. Help me with his hospital gown. Also bring that blanket with you," ordered Hiroga brusquely. "We can't have our cherished nezumi getting a cold. He's much too sick right now to chance it."

Rolling his eyes at his companion's definition of caring, Toshizo hurriedly grabbed the items and stuffed them into a school bag he had 'borrowed' from one of the kids lingering in the hallways. He finally turned to the girl…guy in the room.

'_This is getting really confusing,'_ he mused to himself. He did note, however, that what struck him as odd (as if the whole situation wasn't classified odd already) was Hiroga's expression on his/her face. _'Damn the confusion. Still, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's starting to get too close to the rat. Hell, it figures this might happen…the body he's inhabited has strong ties to the nezumi. No will power in the world can suppress the emotions of the one they possess. He'll either need to finish this job soon or find a new body.'_

"Come on, Hiroga-kun. There's a back way we can go through to avoid the crowds," called out Toshizo from his position at the doorway.

Nodding in consent, Hiroga smiled down at his key to all the glory that he'd be taking from the Sohmas. Already Yuki was slipping into unconsciousness once more, no doubt due to his overexertion just now. Tucking the frail diminutive body of the rat against his chest while using the flowers as concealment, Hiroga marched calmly after Toshizo down the corridors and out of sight.

'Let us start our new journey together, my little nezumi. Soon you will take your place as the traitor that your spirit was branded to be by taking everything away from your family…even 'god' will reject you.'

And just as these two individuals made their way across town to finish what was started years ago, the original two that were brainstorming earlier on the hospital roof finally came down to check on their ill relatives.

* * *

"Come on, Haa-san, we need a better plan than just sit around and wait until the leech of a ghost decides to make his move," replied Shigure impatiently.

"We're not just sitting around. Investigating involves gathering information on your enemy before you make a move—it'll do no one any good if we jump into a situation we know nothing about," explained Hatori for the umpteenth time. "What we have now is not enough. Let's check on Yuki and Kyo first before contacting Hatsuharu…"

"Sohma-sensei!" cried out one of the nurses.

Hatori's blood chilled at the immediate sense of foreboding upon hearing his name called out like that. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your patient…I mean, your relative… _(Huff, huff)_ He's…I can't…find…" the nurse stammered in shock.

Blood freezing now in his veins, Hatori rushed out to the corridor assigned to his family should they fall ill and require the confinement of a hospital.

"Hey, Haa-san, wait up!" cried out Shigure as he wheeled his way past the astonished glances of bystanders and doctors alike.

Hatori barely registered any of his surroundings, let alone a patient of his that tried to keep up in his wheelchair with the doctor's long strides. The thought of the mere possibility that anyone of his relatives would turn up missing was too much to comprehend at the moment.

'_No, please no,' _he pleaded within himself over and over, praying that somehow it would come true. However, the Sohma family rarely got a break and now would be no different it seemed…

"Kyo, Yuki!" cried out Hatori as he lunged himself into the first room down the restricted corridor. He saw with relief that Kyo still remained much the same as before. However, a flurry of activity coming from Yuki's suite brought his heart to a standstill.

"No…" he breathed out quietly. It seemed like everything around him slowed to a crawl…funny how that is possible in a moment of crisis. Walking, breathing, walking some more, breathing a little more…such processes were slow-going in his mind. Yet once he reached the doorway of Yuki's room, his whole world truly did come crashing down.

Hearing the commotion of doctors and nurses babbling about a possible kidnapping of a Sohma under their care, Shigure wheeled himself around the bumbling idiots, careful to not knock into anyone he'd rather just avoid for the moment. Finally reaching the wing where he was housed in, he suddenly was jerked to attention at hearing a distinct crash coming from Yuki's room. Taking a quick peek into Kyo's room and seeing that all was well there, he wheeled himself over to Yuki's room. The sight that beheld him truly reminded Shigure as to why no Jyuunishi ever dared to truly raise the ire of 'god'…

"_One last time._ And it had better not be an 'I don't know'. **Where the _HELL _is my _YUKI_!**"

'_Dear me, now hell really has let loose.'_ Clearing his throat, Shigure replied calmly, "Why, Akito, your presence is always refreshing."

* * *

Almost as if 'god's' calling could be heard across miles, the nezumi finally awoke in a stupor. Once again deprived the use of his vocal chords along with an almost swollen tongue, Yuki tried opening his very heavy lids so that his eyes could at least see what's around him.

'_It smells…musty, old…like old wood. Still, I feel like I'm on a futon…that's what smells musty.'_ Satisfied with his initial findings, he next decided to see how much of a use his body proved to be. _'Move legs…nope. Toes…nope. Fingers, hands…no to both. I can shrug my shoulders, though. Thank heaven for small favors.'_

Breathing as deeply as he could, which wasn't much considering the now constant vise on his lungs, he slowly lifted each lid, first the right, then the left. Finally he blinked them both to open fully at the same time. Seeing very blurry, he could make out a dark ceiling and faint rays of what he thought was light dancing across the creaking boards.

'_Boards? Old wood…maybe a cabin…maybe,'_ he thought while gazing downward. Finding the old ritual of thinking too much to handle at the moment, Yuki opted to just close his eyes momentarily. Of course, it then struck him that he was now in his human form once more. What was his clue? The nice draft underneath the hospital blanket that was no doubt 'borrowed' gave him all the evidence he needed to confirm his current state of undress.

As if reading his thoughts, he heard the melodious voice of the sinister Hiroga call out to him close by. "I'd get you real clothes, but then again, leaving you with no decent clothing can serve as an insurance that you won't try to escape me. Your hospital gown will have to do."

Gritting his teeth in quiet rage, Yuki turned his head ever so slightly and just as gradually opened his eyes to glare at his warden in this cell. "You'll never get what you're searching for…that's a promise."

Smirking at that response, Hiroga replied, "You really are in no position to make declarations, you know. Your stubbornness is quite useful for me." He stretched his borrowed body sinuously against the wall he was leaning against. "Now, get some rest. You have a lot ahead of you…these scriptures all around us will be needing your helping hand."

Finally realizing what he meant by that, Yuki looked over at the walls around them. Sure enough, they were all neatly displayed, waiting to be viewed like in an art museum. Yuki could only shudder at the idea that he would be used to strike against his family…to become the traitor the old story made him out to be.

'_What can I do? What? I need to think…' _was Yuki's last trailing thought as he slipped back into oblivion, desperately trying to cling to some hope.

'Sleep, little rat, take a nice long sleep. It'll all be over with soon…very soon.'

* * *

**_Author's Blurbs (05-18-05):_**

_Ohayo minna!_

_Finally done after much delay. It's late, and I'm dead tired. I tried catching all my mistakes…if you find some, let me know por favor!_

_As you can tell, I made Hatori a little more forceful in his dealings with Shigure. Since Shigure was already a nervous wreck, I had Hatori take control of the situation and also take control of how Shigure behaved. Seeing how the manga currently has Shigure in a not-so-friendly light, I tried to convey that sense in this chapter. Also, I tried bringing in some small elements of Yuki's treatment early in life and how maybe Hatori was an influence in getting Yuki out of the house. Too OOC? Maybe, maybe not. Judges, please?_

_I left plenty of openings for anyone to pick up on. You can continue with Shigure/Hatori/Akito confrontation or Yuki's dilemma with Hiroga or try going outside the bubble and bring back the other relatives. Take your pick—my only challenge is that the story moves forward! And just to shake things up, have Ayame make some kind of appearance!_

_This is H'kat, signing off!_


	23. Piecing Puzzle Pieces by Inachan

The FURUBA ROUND ROBIN PROJECT  
Chapter 23: Pieceing Puzzle Pieces  
by Ina-chan  
edited by: Adria  
Final draft posted: June 7, 2005

* * *

Daylight filtered brightly through the small gaps of blinds covering the window, lightening the dimness of the room. The room looked nothing like the prison Akito put him in, of which he had grown somewhat accustomed to when he was growing up. In fact it was really an ordinary room in what he figured as an old summer house in some isolated property. If the circumstances were different, he would even say that the room was very comfortable. He didn't recognize the place where his captors brought him, but there was a strange aura of familiarity about this place… this house… A lingering feeling of déjà vu, that perhaps sometime in his childhood or a former life, he had been in this house. 

The door opened and the man, whose name he recalled as Toshizo-san, stepped in with a plastic convenience store bag containing what he assumed was breakfast in one hand, and a metal briefcase in the other. Yuki didn't know if he wanted to feel disappointed or relieved. As much as he worried and wanted to keep Honda-san within his sight, the fact that it was really Hiroga inhabiting Honda-sans's body still unnerved him. He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. If he hadn't pushed with his selfishness about getting a part-time job, Honda-san wouldn't be in this position. So now, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, his family… Everyone… they must be worried about them.

"It's probably not the kind of meal that you're used to, but it's the best I can manage," Toshizo said almost apologetically as he set down the collection of instant food before the younger man, "But at least this way, you know that it's not poisoned."

Yuki didn't reply or made a move to even acknowledge the presence of the food in front of him.

Whether Toshizo was bothered by the reaction, he made no indication whatsoever. Still holding on to the metal brief case, he walked over to the windows and pulled up the blinds before the boy could protest, allowing the light to flood the room, "What is it with you and dark places. No wonder you have such a depressing disposition. People are like plants too you know. We also need sunlight to stay healthy."

Yuki averted his eyes at the sudden change of lighting. In turn, averting his eyes fromthe damning things tacked onhis walls.Despite of himself, he couldn't help feeling puzzled over Toshizo-san's behaviour. He already knew from experience that Hiroga was not a person he would definitely want to be within 10 meters of. But Toshizo-san was a mystery. The logical part of his mind told him that this man was not to be trusted. He was, after all, one of his kidnappers. But his intuition seemed to tell him other wise… though he stubbornly held on to the comfortable blanket of suspicion. At least until the logical part of his brain agreed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Toshizo inquired, seeing that the boy still hadn't moved.

"I already agreed to not run away," Yuki finally spoke. At least not to try until he figured out a way to free Honda-san as well, he added silently. "You don't have to put up a front and act nice to me."

"Look," Toshizo sighed tiredly as he stepped forward and pulled a seat to sit across the younger man. He set the briefcase on the table between the two of them and clasped his hands over it, looking all business-like, "I know we came off to a bad start. But this is the only way I could think of to protect you and Honda-san, AND keep Hiroga in line at the same time. Hiroga wasn't really a bad person when I knew him back when he was alive. I admit that I can't speak for his actions now that he's become a… vengeful spirit. But of all people, you already understand how desperate and dangerous he can be if we let him run amok. Besides, I promised someone that I'd look out for you when you left the sanctity of the Main House."

"Wha---" Yuki frowned at the other man's revelation as his fingers clenched into fists "Did Akito send you? Has Akito been spying on me all this time?"

"As hard as it may be to believe, there are many members of your family who care about you. I suppose if the Family Head knew exactly at how precious you really are, you would be under lock and key," Toshizo replied a-matter-of-factly, "You have an important destiny in store for you, Yuki. You are proof of the countless failures of your ancestors. It would be a great shame if you ended up throwing that glorious future away before you reached your potential."

Yuki's eyes widened upon hearing those words. He knew those words by heart. Though the man in front of him was practically a stranger, he knew from whom those words came from. And for the first time since this whole ordeal began, he started to feel truly angry. All this time he thought he was finally allowed to make his own decisions, but in the end, they were still making decisions for him. They were merely humoring his whims.

"Despite of how bad things look, this is really for your best interest," Toshizo said again in that apologetic tone of his, "I'm really sorry."

"The little fringe benefits that accompany your salary is probably sizeable enough to soothe your undeniable guilt," Yuki stated sarcastically

"Hiroga was 'recruited' to help solve this puzzle by a member of your family long before you were born. You can say that some time later, I was brought in to continue what he started. There were a lot of sacrifices made for this. When you arrived, we waited patiently for the time until you were old enough to understand the importance of this quest. You're the only one who can point us to the right direction." Toshizo began, completely ignoring the younger man's barbs

"If it's not Akito, then who is it?" Yuki demanded

"You know that you don't need to ask that question. You're an intelligent young man and based on the expression you had a while ago, you already know who it is," Toshizo stated bluntly

The other man definitely knew him too well for his comfort. It was a little unnerving. Yuki bowed his head, not wanting the other man to see what his expression looked like.

"You know how Hiroga works… I, on the other hand, believe in mutual collaboration," Toshizo started again, "The way I see it, it's now all up to you. You can work with me willingly. I can convince Hiroga to go along with my methods. He doesn't care how he gets it, as long as he gets what he wants. I'll accomplish what I've been hired to do, my employer will be happy, Honda-san will be free, and everything will be right with the world once again."

"Or…" Yuki prodded, challenging the older man to continue the sentence

"Or you refuse. In turn, I will be powerless to stop Hiroga from enforcing his methods and I cannot guarantee your safety and most specially Honda-san's," Toshizo stated. "I've spent more than half of my life chasing this dream. I'm not ashamed to say that in order to reach my goal, I desperately need your help. I'm willing to do anything to get there. Hiroga already lost everything, including his life. Now, his soul is stuck and angry. The only way to finally free him is to get him his treasure. There's a saying that there is nothing more dangerous than a man who has nothing to lose. What more for someone like Hiroga?"

Yuki clasped his hands. What could he possibly do to? He didn't understand any of this at all! He just wanted to get a part-time job like any normal high school kid his age. He just wanted to experience what was like to be normal… even if it were just for a very short time. Instead, this happens. The damning proof that if you're a Souma, there's no such thing as normal… "What do you expect to get out of this?"

"What got me hooked into solving this impossible puzzle from the beginning," Toshizo smiled and nudged the metal case in front of him towards the younger boy before motioning to the parchements tacked on the walls around them, "The truth."

* * *

"You lied." 

That was all she said. Her voice was soft, almost like a whisper. He could tell that she was furious. The intensity of her rage was so great that the usual tempest that she was could not muster enough energy to express the storm raging violently inside of her. So she lay on the hospital bed, exhausted. Her simple words sounded no different from that of a child to a parent, who was disappointed to find out that a toy wished and longed for could not be bought.

In fact, facing a childish tantrum wasn't the worst crisis that Hatori Souma had found himself with his family since he officially assumed the role of the family's doctor. There were worse situations... like that four weeks of hell when a 72-hour Norwalk Virus-like stomach flu epidemic that literally infected every single inhabitant of the Main House. By the end of that month, he was quickly becoming a firm believer in euthanasia after coming to the conclusion that it was the lesser evil compared to outright murder.

There were also the more serious fires that he helped extinguish before the smoke became too evident to eyes belonging outside of their exclusive Inner House circle. Momiji's mother's illness… Kana… Akito's bouts of rage that brought various members of the juunishi within serious harm… not to mention her numerous attempts (of which some of them almost successful) to cause her Ren's sudden demise...

Somehow, Hatori Souma managed to survive all that. In fact this wasn't the first time that he found his virtue of honesty questioned by the owner of that voice. But… this was the first time she sat in front of him like this. Her accusing eyes seething in silent fury, glaring at him… burning a hole through to his very soul…

"You said that if I trusted you," she continued in that soft voice, "Yuki would be safe."

Hatori forced himself to snuff that tiny twinge of ire gnawing at the pit of his stomach upon hearing her finally say what he was expecting to hear. He never really showed it as much as the others… and he hated to admit it, but he was jealous in some ways. Everyone knew that there was an inexplicable bond between the Rat and their God. Yuki could probably get away with murder and Akito would turn a blind eye and forgive him. But still… Despite all that, Hatori never envied or wished to be in Yuki's position.

No one noticed it… not even Akito, herself... but he saw it very clearly. That very special bond tormented her. That constant incomprehensible need to have the Rat by her side gnawed at her like a plague and Akito had no other means of expressing her frustration with that need other than to lash out. It was probably no different than that of an allergy suffer who would soon curse the very air he breathes during the spring, yet to remove the cause of his torment would be his very death.

While Akito's suffering was caused by an illogically depraved obsessive delusion within the inner workings of her mind, the manifestations of Yuki's ordeal had been becoming dangerously physically real. Not many people knew or had been made to care of Yuki's condition. Not many people know about the series of incidents that eventually led to Yuki's departure from the Main House.

Of course, Shigure made an idiotic, yet convincing front on managing to take Yuki away. But the truth was, Hatori was the one most responsible. Despite his more noble intentions for his actions, he knew that he really wasn't that much different from Shigure. He was just as guilty and just as capable with playing this "manipulation game". So he was just as, if not even more responsible for this current crisis than anyone else.

That's why he couldn't bear seeing the look of betrayal in her eyes… he couldn't bear hearing the silent accusation in her quiet voice.

"You lied."

With that, she shifted from where she lay and turned her back to him. There was nothing else to do but to bow his head and quietly leave the room. He instinctively reached into his suit's inner pocket, but stopped himself as the pristine hospital corridors reminded him of here he was. He couldn't trust himself to leave especially with both Kyou and Akito here. The outcome of what had happened during the last time he left the floor was still quite fresh.

While they managed to keep the whole situation quiet without involving the interest of the press… they still had to deal with the police. He supposed he should be thankful that Shigure's recent bout with illness hadn't dampened the Dog's spin-doctoring skills.

But damn. He really needed a cigarette right then and now. The stress and his addiction finally winning over common sense, he pulled out the pack, lit up a stick and closed his eyes, letting the nicotine laced smoke calm his growing anxieties.

"Even though this section of the hospital is for the Souma Family's private use, this is still a public setting. It's going to be very difficult to explain why a doctor openly defies the no smoking bylaws…" Shigure's amused tone suddenly rang beside him, "…especially if the smoke triggers the smoke alarm system."

The Dragon didn't reply.

"Well, this is a sight. It's unlike you to cross to the dark side, breaking the rules and all," Shigure continued.

Hatori continued to take a drag and offered the package to his best friend.

"And bribery to boot! You're really starting to become a regular bad boy," Shigure drawled on, taking a cigarette from the pack, "Ah well, if you're going to go down, what kind of a friend am I to allow you to go down alone."

The Dragon simply let out another silent drag in reply.

Shigure lit his own stick and studied his friend for a few moments before stating the obvious, "It's frustrating. Everything looks bad. Akito's genuinely pissed at you. But, and this is coming from my own personal experience, things will turn out okay."

"It's just like you to take things lightly and float along like a jellyfish," Hatori finally muttered irritably

"Ha-san! How could you say something like that when here I am trying my best to cheer you up," Shigure replied in mock injury. When his final attempt to lighten the situation failed to bring a reaction from the Dragon once again, the Dog finally sobered down and went on in a more serious tone, "I do care."

Hatori finally turned to the other man, raising a skeptical eyebrow at his friend's sudden admission.

"I'm only saying this once and you'll never hear me say this again," Shigure sighed in defeat before taking an embarrassed drag, "As much as I hate to admit it… about what's going on… about Yuki… I do care… And I'm sure that things will eventually work out in our favour."

The Dragon's gaze softened upon hearing his friend's words. He was one of the few people who knew Shigure well enough to tell right off the bat if the Dog was telling another one of his stories, lying, or actually saying the truth. At that moment, while the words he heard were still difficult to swallow due to his a long experiences of skepticism, the feelings behind them as they were spoken were genuine. But then again, cynicism was a very difficult habit to get rid of, "You found out something, didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but I thought I saw her go in the elevator when I was on my way back after talking to the police," Shigure replied, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice at his new discovery, "I thought it was unusual for her to be here. After all, she never visited Yuki when he was ill, even back in the Main House. So I did a little investigating of my own with the nurses."

"In other words, you discovered something while you were flirting with the nurses," Hatori corrected blandly

"In light of the significance of what I discovered, I'm going to ignore that comment," Shigure shot back in uncharacteristic annoyance. "It turns out that she was here inquiring about a new admission on the psych floor, and I'll give you three guesses as to who this new admission is."

Hatori simply gave the other man a muted bored look.

"You're no fun at all!" Shigure sighed as he raised a hand in defeat, "The name was Saori Takajima."

The Doctor didn't even make a slight twitch and blink.

"Apparently, Saori-san was Yuki's direct superior at his part time," Shigure explained, "Whatever it was that possessed Yuki was not very happy that I was digging some dirt up at the Souma Building where Yuki was working. I just managed to finish a phone call with an old colleague of mine whom I asked to snoop around for me when Yuki caught me and attacked me."

Hatori blinked at the revelation, "Yuki attacked you? How?"

"That's not really important now, " Shigure coughed, visibly growing pale at his friend's question , "My colleague gave me an interesting history on Saori-san. There was a complicated issue when she was back in high school… but at that time, she had a different family name, her stepfather's. So at one point in her life, at least through marriage, her name was Saori Souma."

"I see," Hatori replied slowly, though his expression didn't show that he was the least interested in the significance of this new information. But he'd known the writer in Shigure long enough to realize that this is just one of his best friend's dramatic build-ups. So regardless of the impatience starting to stir within him, he waited for the Dog to drop the climactic punch line.

"While she wasn't a Souma by blood, being one by name was enough to associate her with the Inner Soumas. There was a rumour of a scandal that happened with an unnamed juunishi member and an outsider who married to the Souma Family about a generation ago. They had to erase that girl's memory, and then she and her mother disappeared. If that girl was Saori-san and it was her parents who got divorced because of that scandal… then it would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Shigure," Hatori began in a warning tone, "I don't see how old skeletons hidden in our family's closet have any significance to what's going on now."

"But there's more!" Shigure protested, "Apparently, before Saori-san's sudden separation from the Souma family, she was best friends with a trio of Souma cousins with important significance to certain members the current juunishi. One of them was Saori-san's visitor."

It was only then that Hatori realized that Shigure had conveniently left out the identity of the mysterious woman he had originally mentioned for last. As much as he hated to admit it, this seemingly insignificant piece of family gossip was starting to pique his interest, "Shigure… who was it that you saw in the elevator?"

Shigure made a satisfied smirk, upon realizing that he had finally gained the Dragon's illusive interest, hook, line and sinker. With a dramatic pause, he took a long lingering drag on his cigarette before finally speaking, "Yuki's mother."

* * *

"That was nice. I always knew that a kid like you would have made it big if you had chosen to be an actor," Tooru Honda's voice filtered sweetly through the summer house's reading room as Hiro Toshizo entered the door. The young woman was sitting before a makeshift of a study table in the middle of the room, surrounded by stacks of books, scribbled papers, and empty cans of vending machine coffee. 

To an unknowing stranger, the scene didn't look any different from any over-achieving young high school student working on some impressive school project. But to those who knew Tooru Honda, they would automatically assume that she would have been possessed by some kind of supernatural force to assume this kind of relentless studious behaviour. But of course, only those who knew Akira Hiroga and the events that happened the past few days would understand for sure… that Tooru Honda was, in fact, possessed by a rather relentless and studious vengeful spirit.

"Whatever works," Toshizo replied as he put a can of hot coffee in front the young woman, "Though, it wasn't entirely a lie."

Tooru/Hiroga let out a rather cynical and unladylike snort, "After what that bitch did to me, and then what happened to that Saori woman, I thought you would have second thoughts about your continued loyalty to that power-hungry witch. Nothing's changed since you were a pup, has it? You're still following her around all love sick. I'm sure she's still hot, but she's still twice your age. To her, it'll be like making it with her older boy."

"Don't be disgusting," Toshizo glared at his companion, "Hearing your perverted thoughts from that body is simply wrong. Honda-san can hear everything you think and say, remember? Why don't you do all of us a favour and try not to traumatize her more than she already is. She's an innocent by-stander in all of this. Why don't you just let her go. If you talk to Yuki, I'm sure he would be than willing to take her place again."

"Are you kidding? This girl is the perfect hostage! I admit I had my doubts in the beginning. She's even more fragile than I was," Hiroga continued as he pulled the coffee can tab open, "But seeing how docile and cooperative Ratboy has become because of this little missy is worth the trouble. As long as it doesn't go against her delicate sensibilities, she pretty much leaves me alone to finish my work."

"Well I'm glad things are starting to work out for you," Toshizo murmured

"Now if only the both of you will let me drain a sip or two out of Prince Ratboy there, it'd be enough to keep me going at full steam for the rest of the day…" Hiroga began, only to suddenly freeze and double over in pain, as if he was struck by some invisible force

"No, and it would seem that Honda-san agrees," Toshizo stated with great amusement, "I kept my part of the bargain. It's only common courtesy to keep yours."

"This isn't fair! Why are you always like this? That kid is a natural life force generator. You already saw how quickly he was able to recover when a normal person would still be half-dead in a coma. He has lots to spare!" Hiroga whined childishly

"Yuki is more important to us conscious than half-dead. If you really want to have a long term supply, it'll be much simpler if you go about it the traditional way and ask for him to share instead of taking it by force," Toshizo smirked in self-satisfaction, already knowing exactly what the vengeful spirit's reaction will be to his suggestion before the words even left his mouth, "After all, you have the proper equipment for it now. All you have to do is be careful not to trigger his curse before you finish… AND get him to agree."

Toshizo couldn't help but burst out laughing as coffee spurted out of the surprised young woman's nose. After a long round of coughing and gagging, the girl finally managed to give the man a disgusted glare, "Punk! Calling me perverted when you… What do you think am I anyway, some kind of damned succubus? And HELL! I may be stuck in a woman's body right now, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm 100 man! Its disgusting enough that I had to kiss three of them back then to keep going… geez…"

"Whatever floats your boat," Toshizo gasped in between spasms of laughter.

"But seriously Toshizo," The possessed girl interrupted in a more serious tone, "We're just following hearsay. There's no guarantee that the Rat is the key to the treasure. Considering the source of that version of the legend came from a woman with few screws loose in the head."

"We don't know if that version is the real one, but we do know that Yuki can read the parchments when the rest of us can only see blank pages of ancient paper," Toshizo replied in a more solemn tone, "For me, that's enough proof to at least consider that some aspects of that juunishi legend version was true."

"Then why don't we just get it over with, if you're so sure?" Hiroga argued irritably, "Just slit the Rat's throat and pour his blood over the dam--- ARGH! DAMN BITCH!" Hiroga screamed in frustration as clutched his chest

"You never learn, do you?" Toshizo growled coldly, "I swear, Hiroga. Touch a single hair on that boy, and I will conveniently forget that you're just possessing that body and shut you up for good

"So, you ARE still in love with that power-hungry bitch after all," Hiroga retorted, "Even if you earn enough points with Ratboy, she's not going to leave her husband for you after all of this is done. You'll probably end up like that damned Saori-woman… or even worse, like me."

"Second warning Hiroga," Toshizo stated in a dangerous tone, "Don't make me call for a third."

"Whatever floats YOUR boat," Hiroga countered dismissively, before picking up a pad of scribbles and throwing it towards the man's lap, "I just finished deciphering that Heian Period juunishi legend from the journal your boss borrowed from the former Head's personal library. This one's much more interesting than that crazy old bag's version. Though to be quite honest, her version had elements of this one. It's possible hers was a derivation of this one."

Toshizo grabbed the paper scribbles and quickly scanned them as Hiroga continued on with his running commentary, "This one also deals with a gathering, a God figure, and happy little animals… though they're not originally animals."

"There was a story of a young God who was given the responsibility of keeping the balance between life and death," Toshizo read aloud, "But the God being quite young, proud and inexperienced, could not understand the importance of his responsibilities. The other Gods found him inflexible, unmerciful, and cruel. Thus, as part of his education to better understand his place in the universe, he was ordered to go down to walk on the Earth every one hundred years, to live and experience life as a mortal for the last thirteen days of each chosen year."

"It gets better," Hiroga interrupted excitedly, as he watched the other man flip to the next page, "The other Gods sent down an entourage to accompany and protect their master while he was in mortal form. I'll give you thirteen guesses who the guardians were… When gods and their servants assume their mortal form, they also risk the danger of dying a mortal death. It doesn't say exactly what happens to an immortal being if he dies as a mortal, but knowing from experience, dying in any way or form is not much fun. "

"Since the young God was chosen to come down to earth as a mortal human, his guardians didn't feel worthy of coming to earth in the same form as their master. So they each chose a specific mortal animal form," Toshizo continued as he stared at the notes, amazement lacing his voice, "It was said that the god's most trusted advisor chose to become a Rat so that he could be conveniently by his master's side to advise him at all times. For this reason, the Rat was the one chosen to gather the other twelve to lead them to the place their master choose on the final day of their pilgrimage. It was there that they held a banquet in celebration before they make their ascension back to heaven."

"This is the part where all the legends reach a common conflict," Hiroga commented as he pointed to a specific translation on the page, "The Rat was known to be a mischievous prankster. He played one particular trick on the Cat that caused the larger creature to miss the banquet and ascend to heaven late. The other Gods chided the young God for being so careless as to not take care of his servants. Thus, from then on, the young God vowed not to return to heaven unless all of his charges were with him. That's where this legend ends its similarities with the other versions. The conflict of the Cat and the Rat takes a darker turn. Embarrassed and angry at being left out of the important event, the Cat decided to teach the Rat a lesson the next time they descended to Earth with his own prank."

Toshizo frowned as he paused to stare at what was written next, before looking up at his companion, visibly upset by what he read, "Are you sure you translated this correctly?"

Hiroga simply gave the other man a sinister grin, "I told you it gets darker."

The frown on Toshizo's forehead furrowed deeper as he continued reading the rest of the story, "The Cat, in his desire for revenge, completely forgot about their vulnerability and in turn, accidentally killed the Rat. Horrified at what he had done, the Cat devoured the Rat's mortal body to hide the evidence of his crime. Then, he ran away to hide from the wrath of God. When both the Cat and the Rat failed to return in time for that year's banquet, the young God refused to ascend back to heaven without his missing servants. And so the young God set out with the rest of his servants to wander throughout the face of the earth in search of their missing companions."

"That's where the actual legend ends," Hiroga concluded, "But the author of the journal added various speculations that rooted from it depending on who was telling the story. Some versions said that the Rat was reborn and eventually found, but the Cat was still ashamed of what happened, kept hiding so the young God and his companions ended up being stuck on Earth until the Cat repents. Another version had that God and his companions died during their search and were separated. But they are reborn again every hundred years to look for each other, attempting to gather for that final banquet so they can finally ascend to heaven."

"One hundred years… that's just enough time for a generation of juunishi to be born, and gather…" Toshizo put the pad on his lap as he leaned back, drumming his fingers, falling deep into thought, "Do you think this could be the real one?"

"Idiot! You already know the answer to that," Hiroga snorted, "The real version is written in invisible ink on ancient parchment paper that only Prince Ratboy over there can read."

The other man chewed his lip thoughtfully for a few moments before quickly rising in his feet in firm determination, "I'm going back. I need to revisit our old research about the Souma Family genealogy."

Hiroga visibly bristled at the sudden announcement, "WHAT? YOU LEAVING ME ALONE HERE?"

"You're not alone," Toshizo replied, nodding toward the direction of Yuki's room with a sarcastic smirk, "I'm entrusting him to you. No funny business. All you need to do is to water him, feed him, make sure he gets enough sunlight, and take him to the bathroom."

"And what makes you so sure that you can trust me to not---" Hiroga began, but suddenly stopped and doubled over in pain before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm sure Honda-san will ensure that you don't try anything underhanded in my absence," Toshizo replied confidently

"Bitch," Hiroga muttered angrily as he picked himself up, "Well, if he tries to run away or do anything funny, I won't guarantee his safety."

"Don't worry. Unlike you, Yuki keeps his promises," Toshizo replied with a sly grin, "And as long as you hold on to your perfect hostage, Yuki won't attempt to do anything against you. Besides, he'll be too busy working to help us to even think of running away."

"What makes you think that?" Hiroga grumbled

"I've been watching this child from afar for a very long time," Toshizo's explained in an almost reverent tone, "I know for sure that he's a kindred spirit. Once he realizes the importance of the parchments I left him, there's no way you'll be able to stop him from trying to solve this puzzle or he'll die trying."

"You gave him the copies just like that? After all your bitching about the trouble you went through to get those made and sneak them out? You gave them to him just like that?" Hiroga stared at the other man with a baffled expression

"It's not like you and I can do anything with it in the first place," Toshizo shrugged

"You don't know what happened in the room?" Hiroga mumbled, an amused grin touching his lips

"What are you talking about?" Toshizo asked with a frown

"Ah, nothing important," Hiroga replied innocently, as he looked away, with a knowing smile, "I'm sure the Ratboy will do a great job."

"There's enough food to last the week, I should be back by then. If there's any emergency, use this," With that, Toshizo tossed a wireless at the possessed girl, "I know you're an idiot when it comes to technology that developed after you died. Don't worry, 'cause it's programmed to dial only my number. Even if Yuki manages to get a hold of that, he won't be able to call anyone else."

Hiroga smiled sweetly, cocking his head to one side as he clasped the wireless in his hands, milking every once of Tooru's sweet features, "Then please come back soon and safely, my honey."

Toshizo blinked in shock before visibly shuddering as he retreated out of the room, "AUGH! Don't you ever do that again!"

Hiroga let out a satisfied laugh as he watched his old colleague leave. But as soon as the other man closed the door, the smile faded to a thin angry line. He threw the telephone on the table and stared at the direction of the room where Yuki was staying with an impassive expression, "You obviously haven't been watching the Rat long enough, Toshizo. But you're definitely right about one thing. Copies or not…if that boy's initial reaction to the real parchments was any indication of what happens when the Rat attempts to break a juunishi's seal, he'll definitely die trying… just like what happened to the other Rats who tried."

At the back of his mind, he felt Tooru Honda cry out in protest. Hiroga smirked, lay on the floor, arms spread wide and closed his eyes, "Shut up bitch. I'm afraid there's nothing either of us can do now. I don't care if that kid's the only one who can read those parchments. It'll be much easier grabbing it once he's stiff. The treasure is mine and I'm not sharing."

To be continued…


End file.
